Straight forward, and we're lost at sea
by LilyCanBeMyPyjamas
Summary: AU. Gina meets Kieran through online dating and decides to move to his humble island, Burrhea Island, with an upset Naomi trailing behind. Could this life changing event break Naomi out from the shell she's been living under since her dad left? Naomily.
1. Ch 1: On my way

**So I've been toying with this idea for a while and figured I'd try to put it into life. This is also my first attempt at ****fan fiction, so I'm kinda nervous about it.**

**And yeah, I don't own skins.**

* * *

Chapter 1: On my way

_Naomi's PoV_

It was just after Christmas that my mum's boyfriend broke up with her. She went through the usual stages: Throwing out all of his belongings from the window in the second floor of our small yellow house, burning pictures of him in a bin while consuming lots of alcohol and ice cream, endlessly watching depressive romance films that always resulted in tragedy and tears, lying on the floor in the hall staring at the ceiling for hours... It all sounds a bit extreme, but trust me, I've experienced it more than I'd like, so nothing out of the ordinary.

I never liked the prick, Max, anyway. He was a poor excuse for a man (not that I'm a big fan of those anyway) and practically lived in the pub when he was not messing up our kitchen looking for "some fucking food containing some fucking meat, fuck sake". Which was a lost case since me and my mum both are vegetarians. Well, with the exceptions of fish and the rare chicken. He found himself a young slut down at the pub and ditched us after 5 months (thank god).

My mum had since my father fucked off jumped from one man to the other. The only breaths she catched was when they dumped her (and they all eventually did) and she entered her holy, and most likely very unhealthy, recovering time. I didn't know what I resented the most, the slimy bastards who kept moving in and out or the crazy periods in between with random bursts of tears and despair. I went with it though and held my tongue, just for peace sakes.

But when I once again found her sprawled on the floor in the hallway one morning sometime in March, I snapped.

"Fucks sake mum, get your bloody arse of the floor and do something productive!" I yelled while I stepped over her to get to the much needed coffee in the kitchen. Mornings were not my best friend.

She sighed and turned to look at me where I sat at the kitchen table sipping my coffee. "You're right." She said as she slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes.

My eyebrows shot up. _Wow, that was easy_, I thought, _if only I said that a few weeks earlier._

"I'm never picking up men down at the pub again" she exclaimed while rising a fist in the air. I almost spluttered coffee everywhere. Was this real? Was this never-ending cycle of hot new affairs and painful heartbreaks finally over? My mouth hanged open in surprise as I stared wide-eyed at her.

She turned around and gave me a gentle smile. The first smile I've seen since Max leaved. "Don't look so shocked, love. It's not like I'm giving up on love. I think I'm going to try this new thing I heard from Polly the other day…" her eyes lost focus on Naomi and she looked thoughtful for a moment.

"And what is that?" I replied, not quite succeeding in hiding my disappointment.

"I'm trying online dating!" she happily squealed, _yes squealed,_ as she shot up and disappeared, obviously in search for her computer.

"Bloody hell" I muttered with an eye roll and opened today's paper. Russia fucking up world peace again, just perfect.

* * *

So that's my crazy mum for you. But maybe I should introduce myself; Naomi Campbell, the one and unfortunately not only. Blonde, (no, not in the 'stupid' sense of the word, just an observation) blue eyes and with a self-proclaimed carefree attitude. I'm in my first year of college, and are in the top of most of my classes. It sounds like a lot of hard work, and yes, it bloody is. But when you're a loner like myself that find relating to books easier than other human beings - it really isn't a problem. I'm not friendless by a long hand though, it's just that those I'd call my friends you would likely call your acquaintances or something. I don't do close friends, it's too much work, and no one is interesting enough to hold my attention for that long of a time anyway. So I fill up on my social needs with stimulating and engaging conversations with random strangers. I truly believe this is the key to a successful life for a city girl like me - building a great network without letting anyone close enough to hurt or rock your boat.

My master plan is that keeping this charade up until I enter my big career in the politic world will give me great practice in keeping track of everyone that rules the country. This contains being on the good side with everyone but still don't give anyone opportunity to falter my regime. Without giving you any ideas of me as a mean dictator though (that only happens in my room when mum boulder inside), I am heavily on the democratic side with power to the people. One should think the politicians now a days have forgotten what democracy means...

The reason for my negative thoughts about letting people in is probably rooted to my dad leaving when I was 8 and never coming back. It left me questioning a lot of things, such as why the people that's supposed to be the most loyal just disappears from the face of the earth. It's not like I miss him, if he can't care enough to stick around, he doesn't deserve me pining for his love. It's probably the reason for my non existing love life too, these complex trust issues. A few shags with some random boys while being royally fucked up is the only thing I can brag about. I'm not a slag, far from, a girl has her needs you know. Even though most of them never made me come, so sometimes I wonder why I bother.

Anyways, my days mostly consist of keeping up with the new drama in mums love life, studying, reading alluring books and blasting my music from my room while thinking about the worlds problems. I'm also greatly involved with protests and general humanitarian or animal causes. Some periods while I'm ahead on my school work I am very active on writing letters to world-leaders, organizing petitions and so on. It's presumably the only trait I got from mother, and I hate when she reminds me.

That's me for you. I can take a punch and am not afraid of standing up for my beliefs. If the world fucks with you, fuck 'em right back.

* * *

Since mum's revelation I used most of my time reviewing for finals as well as keeping up with the ongoing crisis around the world. Politics exam could be a bitch if the tasks contained up to date conflicts.

One night a few weeks later after making my tea I found her hunched over her computer in the sofa smiling like a lunatic.

"Are you watching cat videos again?" I mused.

"Oh, hello dear, didn't hear you there." She redirected her grin at me. "No I'm actually writing with this lovely man. He's a sweetheart."

_Yeah, I bet_ I thought frowning, but didn't make a fuss about it. I stirred my tea and took a sip.

"So, online dating. It's working then?"

"You have no idea! There are so many options!" her eyes went wide "you can even blink to people, look here" she moved to turn the screen. I held up my hand to stop her while rolling my eyes. Like I cared if you could blink to or wave to or kick people. _Kicking people online, now there's a thought._

I shaked my head a bit. "No, that's alright" I told her. "Now how long have you been talking to this _sweetheart_ of yours then? Is he a drunken fool, too?"

"Don't be silly, I haven't dated such a man for years!" she exclaimed while starting typing something. I abruptly stopped my stirring and seriously considered that my mum may have been blind for the past years without me noticing. Or deaf. Or both. I downed the rest of my tea and sighed while laying down in the sofa looking at her with half open eyes, waiting for her to unravel the mystery of this new catch.

After 5 minutes of this my patience was wearing thin. "Mum." I spoke.

She turned to me with a dazzled look on her face. "Oh, right!" she sat up straight. "So, I've been talking to this man…."

"Yeah, I've heard." I smirked.

She narrowed her eyes at me for a second, before continuing "We've been talking for over a month now and have decided to meet and have a weekend getaway in Middlesborough. It's happening this weekend, and I'm so excited!" her smile became bigger and bigger the more she talked.

"Are you serious? You've only been talking for, what, a month tops? How do you know he's not a killer or a psycho?" my eyes went wide with the thought of how careless my mother was sometimes.

"Nonsense, love. His name is Kieran and he is a fisherman!"

My faced relaxed in an unamused expression. "… a fisherman?"

"Yes. We have talked to each other on the phone every night for weeks, well, on those nights he was close enough to shore to get a reception anyways. We have also tried this television phone thing on the internet. Skypes or something. So I know for a fact that he's on a fishing boat ... among other things." she said the last part a bit more quiet with a wicked glint in her eye.

I squirmed on the sofa and closed my eyes, burying my face in the cushions. "Ugh, mum, too much information. Just don't get killed and don't give me any details when you get back and we're sorted."

She chuckled and gave a kiss to the back of my head, whispering "okay, love" before moving into the kitchen to make as much noise she managed while making supper. I turned to look at the ceiling and sighed. At least this was better than the break ups.

* * *

"WE'RE MOVING!"

My hand shot out and toppled my glass with soda so it spilled all over my notebooks. "Jesus Christ! Announce yourself next time, will you?" I yelled to mum while trying to prevent further damage. I was reviewing for my final exam in literature in the end of May, and was hanging a bit behind on my Shakespeare. My hands stilled when her words registered in my brain. I quickly turned towards her grinning figure. "Wait, what did you just say?" I gaped.

"To Kieran. We are moving to Kieran." she happily clapped her hands before practically skipping out of the room.

_No way._

I ran after her "You can't be fucking serious? I haven't even met the guy, and you can't just move in after a few weekends together! This is madness!" I desperately yelled.

She was folding some clothes in the living room when I found her. "But we are. He has this big house with the sea with a fishing cottage and 3 or 4 boats, I can't remember. It sounds so lovely. Doesn't is sounds lovely?"

I scoffed. "No."

"Don't be a strap. He lives on this island in the north of the country. So it will be quite the drive up. He'll come and pick us up thursday next week, so everything needs to be packed. Oh, and I have already put the house up for sale. Can you imagine, finally getting out of this pollution they call a city? We need some healthy fresh air on a cozy small island."

"What? No! You can't move us to a smaller place than _Bristol,_ mum! I will practically die in a more isolated place! Please tell me the island's name is Ireland or something."

"I think it was called Burrhea island, actually." she stated while folding some grey pants. "And don't worry so much about the size, I can guarantee it will be more exiting than Bristol even with only a couple hundreds inhabitants." while smiling encouraging to me. I didn't take the bait.

I growled. "How can you do this without talking to me first? I'm created to be a city girl, not a fucking hen incubating on the smallest place on earth. This is gonna kill my social life, are you aware of that?" my hands shot out to the sides while I exasperated stared at the ceiling.

"We both know that this 'social life' of yours is pretty much non existent anyway." she gently spoke to me while taking the neatly folded pile of clothes in her arms and moving towards her bedroom. I was left shocked staring after her.

"Are you taking the piss? I have friends." I sulked. Again, I followed her.

"Not at all, dear. We both know that you spend most of your time cooped up in your room disturbing the neighbors with that thing you call music. It wouldn't hurt with a change of scenery. I bet that there won't be so many kids your age at that island, so maybe you have to let them come close to you for once instead of the ongoing switching of friends you do here. It would do you wonders, I'm sure. Plus it's only a year before you'll be heading to university anyways." she knew exactly what she was saying because she avoided eye-contact.

Her too insightful words along with the realization that this really was happening made me unconsciously tear up. My blood was boiling with anger, how could she do this to me? I had a perfectly fine life as it was, with or without friends.

"Fuck you!" I screamed. I ran to my room and slammed it shut. The tears were rolling down my cheeks when I slung myself into my bed. I buried myself in my duvet, pillows and blankets and cried myself to sleep, everything about the exam forgotten for the night.

* * *

"Everyone's ready, then?" Kieran asked with his rough voice. My mum laughed loudly and nodded. I rolled my eyes and turned to look at our old house for the last time. I was really going to miss it; the nice garden my mum made, the relief when seeing it after a long walk home from a party and the smell of my bedroom. And so much more. I almost teared up again, but has promised myself and my mum to behave.

The day after her big announcement she came up to my room and talked things through with me. I still had no idea what she was thinking moving across the country for a man after this short amount of time - but I learned to accept the fact that it was happening no matter what I said. I could either be a pain in the ass about it which would've made me and mum bump heads more than any of us would like, or I could bury my rude comments and opinions just to make this life changing thing easier. So I buried it with all the other things my grave of a mind consisted of, for mum's sake.

What really got to me was that the only person I could talk to about this was the one doing it to me. At times like this I wish I had a best friend or a boyfriend to run to - so I could pour my heart out. But no, ice queen Naomi would live through this too.

After my last exam friday, which didn't go horrible despite all disturbing events, I went out with the class to party for the last time. I ended up drunk and stoned out of my mind, fucked some guy named Tim … or Tom up against a fence and throwed up all over a car window. It almost was like a summary of all my parties in this town, and made me realize that this was _not _one of the things I would miss.

The weekend was spent nursing my huge hangover before the packing hysteria started monday morning. The last couple of days were a blur with clothes and belongings and boxes full of books and wrapping and logistics.. Despite the size of the moving van Kieran brought, we had to leave some things behind to be retrieved at a later time.

So this morning I met Kieran for the first time. The snogging session I unfortunately bared witness to wasn't the best first impression a daughter could get, but I learned he actually seemed more astute than the other men I was so used to. He had a witty humor and seemed quite smart regarding, so despite my resentment for the situation, I could actually understand why my mum liked him this much.

Of course I didn't share this with them, I was already ruining my 'don't fuck with me' attitude by willingly loading the trunk with boxes without snarky comments as a side dish.

Even though they seemed quite happy with each other, I had no doubt in my mind this relationship eventually would go to shit. It always did. Plus when he was a fisherman, he was bound to be away a lot. I gave it through the summer tops - and maybe we would move back in time for the start of college. This thought made the moving a bit easier - knowing it was a possible way back to the somewhat stable and safe life I had here.

"Naomi, I'll put on some music for ya" Kieran guffawed with the biggest smile on his face as we passed the 'you're now leaving Bristol' sign. My mother turned around to give me a pointy look, trying to tell me to behave and try to get to know her latest conquest.

I sighed, "fire it up, then." Tried a genuine smile, only it ended up in a grimace. Kieran either didn't notice or didn't care.

"Coming right up!" He hit a button on the stereo so 'Cotton eye joe' came blasting out. My grimace didn't falter while my mouth snapped open. _You're fucking kidding me._

"I love this song!" My mum yelled and began singing along.

"Me too, do you know what I did last time I heard this song? It was at a pub up north in Scotland and I … " I zoned out as he launched into a long story about God knows what. I rolled my eyes and started searching for my earphones.

_This was gonna be the worst year of my life._

_._

**Yes, I'm gonna make her eat those words!**

**This may contain some literary crimes, but just enlighten me about them and I'll try to not commit them anymore, okay? It's been 4 years since my last english class so I'm kind of rusty.**

**Also, I'm aware of the lacking of Emily in this chapter - but I promise she will turn up in the next chapter! - when they arrive the island ;)**


	2. Ch 2: Crash

**I hadn't plan for this chapter to be so long, but the words just kept pouring! Hope you like it.**

**I don't own skins.**

Chapter 2: Crash

_Naomi PoV_

"Almost there, just this ferry ride and then another fifteen minutes drive from Vader Island to Burrhea, home sweet home!" Kieran parked the van in a corner of a disturbingly empty, small ferry. I jolted awake at his voice and looked around - there were only two other cars parked behind us. This place we were going to surely had to be deserted. It was friday early afternoon, and we'd been driving since the wee hours of the day. We slept in a motel, or more like those two knockleheads slept and I lied awake listening to their snores - resulting in me being passed out for the last couple of hours. I'm sure I looked like hell, I certainly felt like it.

I turned my gaze to the front seat again, where my mum and Kieran were holding hands and gazing lovingly into each others eyes. It made me want to barf.

"How long is this ferry ride?" I successfully snapped them out of their love bubble. Kieran turned to me and scratched his beard.

"Ah, yeah, about an hour, youngster. It's salons in the keel and on the floor over us, it's really cozy." he turned to my mum "maybe we should go introduce you to some fellow locals?" he asked. Of course my mum beamed and dragged him in for a snog. I felt the breakfast coming up my throat and excused myself. My mum just distractedly gave me a thumbs up. I sighed and got out of the van.

The smell of the fresh sea breeze hit my nostrils immediately. It was such an unfamiliar smell that it almost made me lightheaded. _Guess I'll get used to that._

My first priority was fixing my appearance, so I started a hunt for a bathroom and found one just inside the big blue door at the side of the boat. It was quite small, just enough space for me to stand in front of the mirror and get a glimpse from my torso and up. _Oh well, this will do._

I started trying to fix my mess of a hair after the unfortunate sleeping position I had in the van. Then I rubbed my tense shoulders and reapplied some make up, since the old one was a bit smudged. I rearranged my white blouse and rectified my tiny denim shorts. After a piss and a good hand wash I felt significantly better and headed for the top salon. It wasn't cozy a bit, as Kieran described, it looked like it had been unchanged since the seventies. Everyone in it (mostly old people) turned to look at me when I walked in. I scanned the booths for mum, but soon realized they was probably still down fogging the car up. Everyone in the salon was still curiously watching me, probably not accustomed to strangers just turning up heading out to their _beloved_ islands. Again I couldn't believe all the options this move was taking away from me. I swallowed and felt the urge for nicotine. _I hope there isn't a 'no smoking' policy here_ I thought as I walked to the roof.

I immediately walked to the side of the boat after stepping outside, and leaned on the railing while lighting up a fag. After one drag I felt some of the tension finally leaving my neck and shoulders. _What a day._ Then I realized the ferry were moving at the speed of a rowing boat. _No wonder it would take an hour, then._ I rolled my eyes and kept smoking, lighting up a second one once the first was done. It was a nice day - sun and no clouds in sight. I saw some islands in the distance, and a huge fucking _mountain _coming straight up out of the ocean to my left. _I've never seen that before._

A flirty whistle from behind me made me turn around. A grinning sandy-haired boy seemingly my age were walking towards me. He had a green polo on and a nice pair of grey trousers. The glint in his eyes told me he wasn't as classy as his clothes.

"'Ey there blondie, nice legs" he took off his aviator sunglasses and purposefully looked me slowly up and down before ending his perving with what obviously was an attempt at a sexy lick of his lips. I raised my eyebrow at him, trying to express I was not impressed.

"They're lacking something, though" he smirked. I quickly looked down to check my shorts were still on. They were.

"And what is that?" I replied in a seemingly disinterested voice.

"The Cookiemonster in between them!" he made a suggesting thrust with his crotch and laughed so much the laugh ended up silent. I furrowed my eyes at him. That was one of the more lamer pickup lines I've heard.

I turned and fixed my gaze at the horizon again, "oh fuck off." I answered, trying not to smile.

"Oh come on, everybody loves me. Whaddaya say, me and you in a closet downstairs? Bet I'll make ya come first." he came up at my side and leaned his back on the fence.

"No thanks, I bet one of the prehistoric wrinkle trolls inside could make me come faster than you." I smirked and looked sideways at him. He laughed again and clutched his sides.

"I lika ya, you're fun. Cook" he reached out a hand "Naomi" I nodded at him, shaking his hand.

"So Naomi," he rolled my name over his tongue while I rolled my eyes about him not giving up already "what are bringing you out in the waves? Visiting relatives? I don't think I've seen ya around before, I'm sure I would have remembered those legs" he was perving again. I snapped my fingers in front of his eyes "Oi, eyes up here!" he breathed out a laugh.

He lit up a cigarette for himself and after a beat I answered "No, I'm actually moving to Burrhea … or Barf I'm sure I'll be calling it." he laughed again.

"I understand that you're a city girl, blondie." he took a long drag. "So where exactly on the island are ya going to stay?" he had a much more friendlier expression than five minutes ago.

"I have no idea. Me and my mum are moving in at Kierans. You know him?" I threw the last stub of my fag over the railings and mirrored Cooks position, my back against the sea. The sun hit me in the face, which made me squint a bit.

"You're moving in at Kierans? Fucking top man! Love that chap." he smiled while looking straight ahead, all traces of his cockiness gone for the moment. "Good one, he deserves a woman in his life."

I smiled, pleased to know that my possible future step-dad was well liked.

"So it's not a godforsaken place, then?"

"Naw man, it's ace. Best parties I've been to, and cool people too." I raised my eyebrows and snapped my head to him. "Really?" I couldn't hide my surprise. "Yes, really! I'll show ya soon, alright?" "Alright" I gave him a tightlipped smile. He stumped his smoke and pushed away from the fence.

"Oi, you have to meet JJ! He's in the keel salon. Come on girlie!" he made a motion with his hand to follow. Since he wasn't a terrible conversationalist, I did.

* * *

JJ was … interesting. He had Aspergers, which he made sure to tell me within the first two minutes after introductions, along with a bunch of unnecessary facts about the condition, driving himself into a frenzy. After a pat on the back from Cook he calmed down. I was intrigued, this wasn't the sort of friend I imagined Cook to have. He was nice though. Strange, but nice.

When JJ learned I was rather unknowing about the islands, he set his goal to change that. Thank god I'm good at catching information from lecturers, because keeping up with his ramblings were a challenge.

I learned that Burrhea and Vader were neighbor islands, tied together with a set of bridges between islets and rocks scattered about. Both him and Cook were from Burrhea, and they wasn't too big of a fan of Vader - rivaling villages and such. Vader was in Cooks words "built on a smelly swamp, and it reflected in the people living there", though the conversation revealed he had been jumping in the hay with a few Vader girls. They loved Burrhea though, and JJ practically had stars in his eyes while telling the story of the island. The actual island wasn't one island though, no, it consisted of 365 islands under one name. "How cool is that, Naomi, it's as many islets as there's days in a year. I know for a fact that at least 3 known authors have made poems about it."

The place was supposedly a jumble of rocks and straits and houses and bays and boats. I learned about the fishing history of the village - going back at least 50 years. I zoned out a bit during this, not being interested in fishing by a mile. There were a small grocery shop along with an accompanying small café right beside where I was going to live, so I practically lived in the social center of the place. Something positive at least. Both JJ and Cook had a summer job on a fish industry laying just across the strait from the grocery store where they fillet and packed the fish. I rolled my eyes at this, imagining how boring it must be.

There were a bunch of neighborhoods in Burrhea grouped on the various islets. JJ lived in one neighborhood that they called 'the british Wisteria Lane', and was supposedly the biggest one. Cook lived on a small rock of an island by himself. Not divided from the rest, mind you, there were roads between almost all the islets, so many straits got blocked by the human need for driving cars everywhere. And the roads where one-ways, because there obviously weren't much traffic.

Other than that there were an hairdresser, art gallery, small cabins for tourists and a tiny little college that they miraculously have kept from shutting down. In the middle of a rant about what types of products the industry produced, the ferry slowed down, apparently a sign that we had arrived, cutting JJ off.

"It was nice meeting ya, blondie. I reckon we'll see ya soon" Cook winked at me and gave my shoulder a squeeze.

"Yes, it was an absolute pleasure! I mean, not in the gross meaning of the word, just that you know, it's nice with a new face, not that the old ones are not nice, but -" "JJ, we'll miss the bus" Cook interrupted him from the stairs. "Oh right, bye Naomi." he waved at me before sprinting up the stairs.

I stood up and stretched my back until it made a crack noise. Satisfied with my knowledge of my oncoming home I headed for the van, finding mum and Kieran laughing about a story mum was telling of my attempt at writing poetry at the rueful age of 5. They didn't stop laughing and teasing me the whole way home, which made me fling out comments like "So mature, making fun of the attempts of inventiveness of a 5 year old" and "Seriously? Leave me alone, I don't want to be associated with such heartless creatures as yourselves." This only spurred their mocking of course.

The drive was eventful though, we drove over several large bridges which gave us a great view in every direction. There really was a mishmash of land and water everywhere. If I wasn't so grumpy I probably would have been more awestruck than I was, like my mother who was excitingly looking from side to side muttering things as "Wow!", "Gosh, so beautiful" and "I can't believe I'm going to live here". I had to admit it was kind of a nice place bathed in sunlight and everything, because come on, it's the great sea, and nothing is as majestic as that.

Finally parking in a driveway, my only wish was to be directed to my new room and sleep for days. I was knackered, the last week being a blur of stress - and the last hours learning about every inch of the island had combined to one big headache. Mum got out of the car to inspect our new white house, and I followed suit. It was quite tall, I counted four floors, and it was quite literary laying right by the water. It was maybe eight feet to the edge of the quay.

"Come on, girls, I want to introduce you to everyone!" Kieran walked down the path that lead to the other side of the house. My heart stopped for a second. _There were others?_ My mind drifted to the period of collective living my mum arranged when she wanted to save all the strays in Bristol. Oh my god, if the house was infiltrated with old fishermen I would flat out die in my shoes. My mum was already rounding the corner, so I ran after, the panic rising in my chest. With the entrance of the white house, _our house, _there stood an old couple probably in their 70s or 80s. The old woman smiled warmly at me after shaking hands with my mum and the man almost bowed his head in greeting. She had an old fashioned patterned dress on, along with a white apron while he was sporting a nice shirt tucked in his pants. They were the welcoming old couple we all wanted to end up as someday, and they looked oddly happy at seeing me.

"Ah, you must be Naomi" the old man directed at me "I'm Grant, and this is my wife Anne." he gestured to the smiling woman.

"So lovely to meet you, Kieran have talked so warmly about you and your mum" she moves over and envelop me in a big hug. I'm stunned to silence, slightly hugging her back. My questioningly gaze flickers to Kieran.

"Yeah, um, these are my parents, they live right over there," he points at another white house just past a big yellow fishing cottage, probably for all his fishing equipment and such. I realized the two houses were only separated by a small yard. "They wanted to say hi." he shuffles his feet a little, before my mum takes his hand in hers and happily exclaims "I've never experienced a lovelier 'meet the parents' situation!" smiling at the old couple.

"Uh, yeah, nice to meet you" I mumble, still a bit speechless after just discovering we were going to practically live under the nose of these people. _No home parties for me, then_ I thought begrudgingly.

"Let's have a tour around the property!" Grant declared in a voice rougher than Kierans. He also had a beard like Kieran, though more grayish, and a typical fisherman's cap on his head. He was clearly a retired fisher. Anne had short gray hair with a lot of curls and big thick glasses. They looked a bit adorable, the way just an old happy couple could.

"That would be great" my mum answered and we all trailed to where the boats were stored, on the sea side of the yellow cottage. There were a medium fishing boat named _'Gina' _which made my mum scream and almost kill Kieran with kisses. I just rolled my eyes at the cheesiness of it all. There were also a double-ender without roof, two small outboards and a rowing boat, all neatly tied to a floating dock. It was also a big dock at the side of the cottage, with walls to most likely shut out the wind. I imagined it being perfect for barbecuing and sunbathing. The whole scene was a bit peaceful to be honest, but my headache was raving wild, so I didn't manage more than a halfhearted smile when Anne asked me what I thought.

"Gina, I must show you my garden." Anne threaded her arm through mums elbow and lead her behind their smaller white house.

"Naomi, I have someone else I want you to meet" Kieran whispered into my ear. I jumped forward as I was startled.

"Oh?" I felt my patience wearing thin, and didn't know how many more strangers I could meet without a frown on my face today.

"Yeah, she's inside your bedroom. Follow me" he started walking back to the house. I stood rooted to the place, total confusion taking over every inch of my body. If he had a fucking daughter that I was going to share room with, I didn't know what I'd do. I shaked of my chills and paced after him.

When I came into the hall, the first thing that hit me was that it was quite empty. And it smelled of detergent. He had clearly cleaned the house before he left to get us. This made me strangely happy, knowing he wanted things to be proper when we arrived.

"So" he put his arms on his hips "here in the basement is the bedrooms, mine and Ginas in one end and yours in the other. It's not wall to wall, so don't worry about that" he gave me a slight smile. "You'll have your own bathroom and an extra room for bookshelves and other things you want stored." I raised my eyebrows at this. That was actually pretty fucking cool. _Don't get your hopes up before you've seen it … or know whether you have a room-mate, _I warned myself.

"The living room and kitchen and everything else is upstairs" he gestured towards the staircase "but you'll see it all soon enough." he opened the door which lead to a longer hallway, walking towards one of the doors "Now I want to introduce you to" he opens the door "Tiger!"

There, on a kingsized bed in the middle of a red bedroom laid a little black kitten sleeping. I dropped my mouth in surprise. _How cute. _I gave a big genuine smile to Kieran, moving in to give him a hug. I stopped myself when I realized what I was doing, and ended up with an awkward pat on his shoulder. I ruefully dropped my gaze, but soon moving over to cuddle the, for once, pleasant surprise.

"Is she mine?" I hopefully asked Kieran, with what must have been big doe eyes.

"Sure thing is. Take good care of her." he gave me a last smile before shutting the door, leaving me alone which I've wished for the last half hour. Well, almost alone. I gazed down at the seemingly out of it cat now laying on her back while I petted her stomach. I always liked animals, liked the way they couldn't irritate me with their words or leave their owner in search for someone better. They were safe.

I stood up and looked around the room. It was big and light and had two big windows, a big wardrobe and some shelves. Everything empty of course. It was two other doors in there, one leading to a small bathroom containing a toilet, servant and shower and the other leading to a small store room with bookshelves and some bean bags on the floor. The moment of glee soon subsided when I remembered my own room back home and my old bed I spent a summer working to earn enough money for. I sighed, went back to Tiger and curled myself around her, soon overtaken by sleep.

* * *

I woke by something wet on my noise. I tried to nudge it away, but it came back. I opened my eyes and saw straight into another pair of eyes. Yellow eyes. Tiger meowed, and I smiled despite my abrupt wakening. I checked the clock, seeing it was a bit after 9 pm. Then my stomach roared, I was starving.

I sneaked upstairs, noting mum and Kieran cuddled together on the sofa, watching some lame reality series about wildlife. I didn't want to disturb their moment, so I grabbed a banana from the kitchen and padded downstairs again, but didn't feel like going to bed just yet. I silently put on my shoes and slipped out the front door, wanting to discover some of the island for myself.

It was getting dark outside as I went up to the main road and stared in both directions. _Which way? _I turned left and walked up a small hill. On top of the hill I could see the grocery store right below it, just a stone throw away from our little yard, and surely, right across the strait was a big grey building which I recognized as the fish industry Cook and JJ worked at. I kept walking, munching on my banana. There were driveways and houses scattered about with no real street pattern. People had to build where there were enough land to make a property, of course. A bit beyond the store I met another crossroad. One went up a big hill to an even bigger bridge, and the other one eventually turned out into the sea making an u-turn. I followed the road with my eyes and understood that it must be leading to the industry. _Right, bridge it is._

As I reached the bridge I stopped and lent against the railing, like I did on the ferry. The bridge led to a rather large islet, but there only seemed to be a lot of residences down there, so I wouldn't go further. I shifted my gaze to the horizon and the remains of what must have been an amazing sunset. The sky was pink and red, and it reflected beautifully in the sea. I threw my banana peel over the railings and followed it with my eyes until it crashed into the water. It was probably 65 feet down. Then I closed my eyes and listened to the soft waves coming in at shore and the occasional seagull screaming. It was truly peaceful. But that was the problem, wasn't it? Everything out here seemed to be peaceful, or cozy, or just fucking comfortable. I didn't want that, I wanted challenges and a stimulating environment. I would probably rot here. When my eyes opened again, my face was sporting a somewhat pissed off look.

_Right, maybe sleep will cure this need for a successful life in the city._

With a nod to my inner thoughts I turned and walked back. Halfway down the hill from the bridge I noticed three people riding bikes coming towards me, two in the front and one trailing a bit behind. It was two girls on the bikes in the front. One of them were quite small, with brown hair with a hint of purple that swayed in the breeze and a low-cut leopard printed top that didn't leave much to the imagination. She narrowed her eyes at me in a very unwelcoming way. I furrowed my brows at her and switched to look at the other girl with long brown curly hair and was met with a penetrating stare. It felt like her blue eyes physically could go into my own and search through my very soul just to find what she was looking for. Her stare was so disturbing I had to avert my gaze down to my shoes just to hold a straight face. Luckily, they biked past me without a word while I kept my eyes firmly on the ground right before me.

Before I had the chance to process any of it I heard a loud crash before me. I raised my eyes and instantly drowned in dark brown orbs. My breath hitched and I felt a strange feeling in my stomach. It was another girl, quite alike the leopard one that went past me, but she was so much more beautiful and didn't narrow her eyes at me. She had vibrant red hair and smooth porcelain skin. I scanned the rest of her shocked face and lingered on her cute button nose and full rosy lips. After a few seconds I registered that she was currently sprawled on the road leaning on one elbow with the bike halfway atop of her.

Then I see her red hand.

"Shit, are you okay?"

.

**We always knew Emily was a bit shit at riding a bike, didn't we? Of course it had to end this way if she was going to ride one whilst seeing Naomi for the first time.**

**I'm basing the Islands on those I come from, which has other names of course. But if you have trouble imagining what I'm describing or are just plain curious, msg me and I'll tell you the name. Then you can search it up and see pictures :) I promise that it's just like in the story. Only that it's i Norway and I gracefully moved their whereabouts to England. Oh well.**


	3. Ch 3:Lost in your eyes, drowning in blue

**Two times in a day, not bad huh? The only explanation is that I have a lot of free time on my hands this weekend. It's a short chapter, I know, but it felt right to end it where I did. Also, thanks for the reviews and follows!**

**Disclaimer; skins ain't mine**

Chapter 3: Lost in your eyes, drowning in blue

_Naomi PoV_

She blinked.

Once.

Twice.

She seemingly snapped out of her thoughts and averted her eyes from mine. I'm pretty sure I saw a deep crimson color rise up her throat and cheeks. She lifted her injured hand to inspect it. I raked my eyes over her petite frame. She was wearing short black denim jeans, a blue skinny hoodie over a white top and some black ballerina shoes. No wonder she smashed into the concrete, those shoes and biking are a match made in hell.

"I think I'll live" her husky voice snapped me out of staring at her well toned legs. God, her voice. I'm sure it could have melted icebergs and stopped world wars among other wonders. I wanted to hear it again so badly that it took me by surprise. My prayers had clearly been heard because she stumbled to her feet and lifted her bike before gesturing to the road fence.

"Just lost control for a second, and the road fence … it-it suddenly was there and…" babbling and embarrassed. I let out a low chuckle and gave her an understanding smile. Her eyes snapped to mine, she returned the smile. _Flip._ I ignored my stomach and noticed her hand again, lifting my hand to lightly point at it.

"Are you sure you're alright? It seems to be bleeding quite a bit."

She looks down at her hand "Yeah, I think it's just some scrapes."

I opened my mouth to ask if she was alright getting home, but another voice beat me. "Emily, are you coming or what?" the girls that rode past me a minute ago had stopped at the top of the hill and was obviously waiting for Emily. _Her name is Emily_. It was the one in leopard print shouting, and she didn't sound very happy. Figures, after the look she gave me earlier. _  
_

Emily hopped on her bike and was about to start pedaling. My heart sunk a bit in my chest at her bending to her sisters (or maybe twin, they were quite alike) commands that easily. Or maybe it was because she was about to leave me here at this godforsaken road after she just found me. Thankfully she stopped in her tracks, foot on the pedal and turned back to me with an intense stare. She looked me up and down and I felt the strange feeling in my stomach return again. Then she speaks in a low pitched voice, the words almost lost in the breeze

"I'll see you around?" it comes out as a question. A few seconds pass before I understand that it may be wise to answer instead of standing there gaping.

"Yeah. You will" I whisper back, because for some reason she makes me breathless. For a moment I'm unsure if she heard it, but the satisfied twitch at the side of her mouth told me she had. I got lost in her eyes for a small eternity, losing focus of everything but that brown ocean. It was making my heart beat out of control.

"For fucks sakes, Emily, you're such a slug. Get you head out of your arse and speed up, you cow!" was yelled from further up. Emily broke our staring contest, stood up on her bike and started pedaling away from me. I suddenly felt cold and wrapped my arms around me while watching her wobbling from side to side up the hill. She certainly wasn't a natural at riding the bike. The thought made me grin despite myself.

"Fucking hell Katie, what got your knickers in a twist? One should believe a little more compassion from my own sister was in its place after I fucking crash my bike!" Emily yelled back. I grinned a bit wider before turning and heading home, their bickering fading out behind me.

After searching through some boxes in the hall to find the essentials I needed, I headed to my room. I stood in front of the bathroom mirror, staring into my own eyes. _Get your shit together_ I scolded myself. The reason for my flustered state was the flashes of brown I'd seen every time I shut my eyes on my way home. _She's just a fucking _girl_, no reason to drive yourself crazy over a single insignificant_ encounter. _  
_

I went to bed and Tiger made herself comfortable in the crook of my arm. "Stop fucking flipping" I muttered angrily to my stomach when I couldn't manage to calm myself. One should think that after such a day I would have a lot on my mind but the only thing haunting me when I closed my eyes was the memory of her shocked face. I sighed, unsure of what this meant. Sleep wasn't going to come easy tonight.

I had no idea that across the village, in a red house at the end of 'Wisteria Lane', a certain redhead was laying awake listening to the soft breathing of her twin sister sleeping, drowning in blue.

**So I've set the scene and our lovely girls have finally met, even though Naomi seems a bit shaky about the whole thing. **

**I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Have a nice night! - M.**


	4. Ch 4: Long live the queen

**Hello again lovelies. **

**Disclaimer: Skins is unfortunately not mine**

Chapter 4: Long live the queen

_Naomi PoV_

With the weekend a storm came along. According to Kieran the weather pattern here was highly bipolar, and I shouldn't trust the weather report at all. It apparently changed quicker than my moods, so supposedly often. I took it as an insult of course, and punished them with the lack of my fantastic company for an entire fortnight, hiding in my room with Tiger.

The storm resulted in me not setting a foot outside the door for days, using my time to unpack and decorate my new bedroom. The nights were long, because the wind ripped in the house in a way that made it sound like I was in a sailing ship. Tiger was also howling all night, being too small to understand that no, we weren't about to get murdered by the loud noise.

Needless to say, the beautiful brown-eyed girl was not at the front of my mind anymore, and I tried to keep the occasional thoughts about her to a minimum. It worked, to an extent.

Monday night my mum found me sprawled on the sofa in the living room reading an article about a terrible zoo in Indonesia on my iPad. The blasts of wind outside had finally started to subside, so the house, and therefore the sofa, fortunately wasn't rocking anymore. She lifted my legs, sat down, and draped my legs over her lap.

"So how are you settling in, love?" she started stroking my legs. I shaked her off.

"Just fine." I answered nonchalantly.

She sighed and tried to pet me again. I had none of it, sat up and tucked my feet under my bum.

"I was thinking of getting myself a job, have something to do with myself when Kieran is away at work." she wondered out loud. "What do you think?"

"Whatever makes you happy" I met her eyes for a split second before focusing on the screen again.

"I've talked to Anne about it, and she says they're hiring at the café. You know, the one in the store." I sighed and closed my iPad, aware that I had to do this conversation.

"Right, you can make food. Go for it, then."

"Will you come with me?" she blurted out.

"Come again?"

"I'll go in tomorrow and just need some backup. You don't have to be in the room, just wait outside or something? I'd take Kieran but he mumbled something about going out with the boat to get some lobster … or something." she looked at me with hopeful eyes. I realized she probably was nervous about how the natives were going to take to her, certainly more than I was. It meant more to her.

I gave her half a smile. "Okay." She beamed at me.

* * *

The store and café was small and cozy, much in contrast to the intimidating woman standing before me. She was sporting a stern look with her high cheekbones and black hair tied up tight. She eyed me and my mum wearily.

"So, you want to apply for a chef here?" clearly not impressed.

"Yes, I heard you're hiring, and I have great experience from soup kitchens for the poor." my mum, the forever optimist.

"Right." the owner looked even more unamused after this information. "Let's have a chat then" she gestures to a table by the window. I didn't want to be in her presence anymore, so I excused myself to get some fresh air while they discussed payment, work hours and so on.

I placed myself on the dock right outside, looking at the bypassers. Mostly old people, some young adults with kids and a few foreign tourists. People watching was a great way of passing time.

I looked up. The weather had greatly improved, but the sky was still darkly clouded.

"Bonkers!"

A blonde girl with the biggest grin ever was bouncing towards me, with the brunette I saw friday night gracefully following. The look she was giving me was as searching as it was the last time.

"You're new! Hello, I'm Pandora, my friends call me Panda. I'm useless" she held out her hand. I studied her mismatched make up and her two pigtails on either side of her head. Her energy was infectious, and I bit back a laugh at her quirky appearance.

"Nice to meet you, I'm -" "Naomi" the brunette finished for me. I gave her a shocked and questioningly glance. "Cook told me about you" she explained. "I'm Effy." I nodded as a greeting.

"Yes, it's whizzer cool with new people moving to the island" Panda speaks almost too loudly "don't you think, Eff?"

Effy just nods and smirks.

"Anyways, I need to start my shift now, see you later!" Panda walked into the store, leaving me with the strange, staring Effy. She's sporting only black clothes, it seems a bit warm outside for the amount she's wearing. Her hair was straight today, and her eyes were black with make up, intensifying her eyes. Her eyes's also the only thing keeping me from describing her as fragile looking, they were too powerful.

I avert my eyes and stare at some reefs at the other side of the strait, past the industry.

"I'll take you for a walk tonight." I turn and look at her with a suspicious face. That was direct, and I've only met her twice.

"Is that code for something, or?"

"No, it's just a walk. We're obviously going to talk sometime, could just as well do it sooner rather than later." I nod in understanding. I obviously hadn't much of a choice regarding potential friends in this place. _Acquaintances, _I correct myself.

"Plus I think your mum'll be happy." she gestures towards the front door, where she's coming out. When she spots us, she runs smiling behind a wall, obviously eavesdropping. I roll my eyes.

"So, I'll pick you up at 8." Effy was already strolling away.

"Wait, I didn't even agree…" she turns and give me a pointed look. I falter, unsure if it's because of curiosity or it would make my sneaking mother happy. "Alright, see you at 8" she gives me a ghost of a smile before leaving.

My mum comes squealing from her hiding spot. "Aaw, Naomi, already making friends! I'm so proud of you!"

I scoff. "Hardly, it's just a fucking hang out, get your head out of the gutter."

"Either way, it's nice seeing you mingling with the locals" we start to head home.

"So did you get the job?"

she sighs "No, something about me being a vegetarian and tasting the food before serving it. I didn't quite see the problem though, I had quite a few exciting suggestions about the menu. Oh well, I'll find something else."

"Are you fucking kidding me?! You're aware that's an illegal reason for not hiring, right?" I stopped dead in my tracks, ready to run back and give the scary owner an earful.

"Yes, but I don't want someone as that as my boss anyway, so maybe it's for the best?" she gently asks while taking hold of my elbow, leading me in the direction of home.

"I can't believe you're just going to accept this! This is the reason why the world is so fucked up, people like her that discriminates! Fucking snobby bastards" I mutter the last part but follow my mum none the less.

* * *

"Someone's at the door for you" Kieran comes into my room. "It's that Elizabeth lassie. Have fun, … and be careful" he gives me a pointy look before exiting. I furrow my brows, briefly wondering if he knows something I don't. Should I stay home? _Fuck it._

When I come outside she's leaning on the side of the fishing cottage. She just nods at me and starts walking. _She's odd. And presumptuous. _I step after her.

We go in the opposite direction as I did friday, walking past lots of houses and sideways before getting to the other side of the island. She leads me to the end of a road and continues on a slightly overgrown path down an arm of a larger islet. It's all done in silence, and I can't help think it's extremely weird. I can't think of a topic to break the spell either.

When we sit down on some rocky cliffs, she directs her attention to me.

"Thanks for joining me on a date." she says deadly serious, her exterior softening. My eyes widens.

"What? I didn't … I mean, you didn't… I'm not gay, it's - what?!" the panic rising. How did I not pick up on this outside the store? She chuckles at my flustered state.

"I was just kidding, I have a boyfriend, you know?" I blush. "Oh, right…"

She bumps our shoulders together and we smirk at each other. It gets silent again. She lights up a spliff, taking a drag before offering it to me. I gratefully accept, letting the smoke fill my lungs and the haze take over my mind. I needed this.

After what feels like ten minutes with passing the spliff back and forth she breaks the silence.

"This place saved my life." it's silent and thoughtful.

I look sideways at her "From what?"

She meets my gaze, "Myself" she states bluntly. I open my mouth to ask further, but nothing comes out. She lifts her wristband so I can see what's under. _Oh._

I'm speechless, unsure of what to say and why she is putting me in this situation so soon after meeting me. I swallow, "God, I'm so sorry for you. I don't know what to say. But why are you telling me this?" my voice comes out as shaky.

She ignores my question and stares out into the distance. "My doctor at the time it happened recommended a safe place and lots of fresh air, so my parents moved me and my brother out here. That was five years ago, and as cliché as it sounds, it really did help. I don't think it was the sea air though, I think it was the people here." she throws the last of her spliff in the ocean before she produces a bottle from seemingly thin air. She takes a big gulp and hands it to me. I take a sip. It's vodka. "The great thing about Burrhea is that if you don't know what you're doing, you can be sure that everyone else knows." she turns to look me square in the eyes "I've learned that by being honest with people myself, I prevent others to tell my story and give out a twisted picture of me. I'm not that scared little kid anymore, and wouldn't want anyone to make you think differently, alright?"

I gulped. That was a lot of information to take in, but it didn't satisfy my question. "Again, why are you telling me this?" she just chuckles and shakes her head leaning it on her bended knees. She wraps her hands around her legs and observes me for a while. I grow uncomfortable under her stare. I'm just about to excuse myself and go home from this bizarre situation when she lets out a whisper.

"I've never seen her like this." her serious voice makes my body freeze, the air getting heavy around us, which is ironical considering what we just talked about.

"Who?" I don't dare look her in the eyes, focusing them on the bottle in my hands. A few seconds pass by where everything I hear is our calm breathing. I have no idea where she is taking me with this conversation.

"Emily."

My heart skips a beat and I feel my throat constricting. I didn't know how to reply because I didn't know what she meant.

"Like what?" It comes out low. Was she okay? Was her hand really beat up after the crash? Oh god, maybe she had internal bleedings. Then again, she managed to bike up a hill right after. I bit my lip as I considered possible explanations. Effy kept silent and avoided to answer.

"She wasn't even like this when the McClairs moved here." I snapped my head to her. _What?_

"Who's the McClairs?" I look intensely at her, trying to convey that I wanted a straight answer this time. Her smirk told me she got the message.

"Freddie, my boyfriend, his big sister Karen and their parents." I nodded, but it didn't make me any wiser.

I shook my head and laughed out loud, feeling the effect of the alcohol. "I don't understand anything" I yelled at the sky, swinging the bottle from hand to hand.

"You will. Soon." she promised, leaned on her hands and followed the motion of the bottle with her eyes.

"You're an odd bulb." I state. She just smirks at me and lights up another spliff. "So I've been told."

I tried to grasp anything intelligible from her depicts, but the heavy fog in my brain kept me from thinking through it. I wanted to ask more about Emily, but didn't want to reveal my interest in her. I laughed, feeling confused and happy all at once. Effy didn't make anything more simple the next second.

Cryptically, she says "Leave the dust to settle anywhere it wants to fall, make patterns on windows and leave marks upon the wall. Then you'll see clearer."

"You like riddles." I smile at her. She shakes her head.

"Actually, I like ripples." now my eyebrows really shoots up. Could she get anymore obscure? Was she a fan of letter humor? She searches around herself with her hands, maybe looking for an earring she lost. I watch her with big eyes and takes another shot of alcohol. I feel like I'll be needing it for keeping up with her puzzles. She finds what she's looking for, and holds up a small stone in her palm.

"Just look at it, Naomi." instead I look at her like she's crazy. She sees my bizarre expression and quickly continues. "No, I mean, it's so small right? If I threw it at you, it probably wouldn't leave a mark." my expression remains the same. "One should think that something so small couldn't impact on anything, right?" I hesitantly nod at her. "But that's where we're wrong." suddenly she throws it into the water, making a small splash. "No matter how small something is, it will cause ripples. Look at that. Everything has the potential to affect anything, no matter the size." she points captivated at the disturbance it caused. I shake my head at her randomness. She turns and give me a small smile before she lays down on her back, staring up into the dark sky. I mimic her movements.

"I think you analyze too much."

"I think you push people away."

We giggle a bit at each other. "Touché" I answer. I was feeling drunk and loose and decided that at least for this night I wouldn't push people away. So I told her about myself, about Bristol, about my mum, about Kieran, hell, even about Tiger.

And the castle didn't crumble around its queen.

.

**And along comes Effy! I'm sorry for no Naomily interaction, but I really like Effy and wanted to give her a proper introduction. Promise it will be in the next chapter though. Au ****revoir!**


	5. Ch 5: Changes

**After dying my hair and watching my childhood heroes live, I'm back in business!**

**Skins is not my creation**

Chapter 5: Changes

_Naomi PoV_

I didn't speak to Effy after our drunken night on the rocks, and I didn't think too much about it either. I had never been the one people kept in touch with regularly, and I was okay with that, it made life much simpler. That didn't mean I stopped thinking about what she said, especially about Emily, and why she told me before even knowing me.

The next days had been used on sunbathing outside by the cottage, reading several old books I found in the attic and gratefully accepting Annes marmalade when she noticed I was so engrossed in a book I forgot to prevent dehydration. My tan was slowly starting to show, and when I stood naked in my bathroom I could see an evident difference between my tits and stomach. If I weren't going to make a busy woman of myself in Bristol, I was sure as hell going to use my time to do something productive, even though the only thing I could do was change my own appearance. Needless to say I was almost bored to death, coming close to texting Effy several times before thinking better of it.

My mum and Kieran was sickly in love, and decided to celebrate this affair. That's the reason I'm currently standing scowling into the empty fridge. _They fucking left me here to starve to death._

It was such a lovely day that they went out with the boat to spend the day at sea. My mum thought it was the most romantic idea ever. Even I thought it was the best idea, until now that is. _No perks of being left the fuck alone, then_, I thought begrudgingly as I flung the door shut. Irritated, I lifted my eyes to the open cupboards I had searched through numerous of times before sighing in defeat.

I snatched some money from my mums wallet and let the cat out on my way to the store. It really was a lovely day. No wind, birds singing and not a cloud in sight. My mood brightened a bit by this.

It brightened even more when it was Pandora welcoming me.

"Naomi, hi! Such a lovely day isn't it? Shame I have to work, we could've gone swimmin'! I bought a new swimming suit, it's purple and has fairies on 'em! It's whizzer cute!" she twisted and turned as if the thought of this _cute _clothing was going to make her die of adoration. I smiled despite myself, she was just fucking weird.

"Hi, Pandora. Yeah, sorry, I'm just going to buy some food." I hurriedly said and disappeared behind some shelves. As said, I was fucking starving.

After being shocked by the variety of products and selecting those I craved I paid and walked out the door. The sudden urge of nicotine made me change direction. I decided to go around the back of the store to watch some of the odd tourists that had come by boat, since I wasn't going to see another person before tonight anyway.

When I came around the corner a blare of red catched my eyes. There, sitting at a table while munching on some pineapple chunks and staring intensely at something on her phone, were Emily. A weird tingling started in my belly.

Before I have any time to consider what to do, I'm already walking towards her like she's my opposite pole of a magnet. _Fucking legs, wait until you get a signal from the brain next time, alright?_

Since I'm already screwed I decide to play it cool. I stroll slowly forward while pretending to be interested in a dog tied to another table close by, but I'm actually watching the way her nose scrunch up in concentration and the way she lifts her hand to scratch her forehead. _Adorable._ Wait, what? No she's not.

I gracefully sit down with the table beside hers, on the edge of the bench closest to her. She sits on the end of her bench too, so we're a few inches apart.

"How's your hand?" I start.

She snaps her head quickly to me, obviously not noticing me until this second. Her eyes widens and I'm unsure if it's because of being intruded upon or because it's me that's the intruder.

"Huh, hi, I didn't hear you there." she turns her gaze to her now patched hand. "Yeah, it's better." she turns back and gives me a grateful smile that eventually transforms into a curious stare. She's probably wondering why I sat myself here, starting a conversation when we're practically strangers. I grow small under her warm brown eyes.

I clear my throat. "Uh, good, just wanted to make sure you didn't get blood poisoning." I kick some gravel away with my foot. Talk about lame.

Then she giggles, and the sound just fills my chest with the most warm and pleasant feeling ever. I can't help sneak a peak from under my eyelashes. Her head slightly tossed back revealing her long slender neck. I felt myself giggle along with her. "Oh, god." she dries some tears. She gives me a beautiful smile before she offers me some pineapple. I politely decline and light up a cigarette, offering her one. She declines too.

I study her while taking a few drags. Her long red hair with a few unruly strands of hair sticking out, shining magically in the sun. Her mouth that seem to stretch up at one side while she eyed a few kids playing some feet away. Then I notice something odd.

I look from her, to me, and then back again, furrowing my brows.

"I'm guessing that you're either not a big fan of heat or are growing a forest on your legs." I gesture towards her dark pants, playfulness lacing my voice.

She eyes me for a bit, before chuckling. "Yeah, I'm saving so I can become a yeti, so it's covering both your guesses. Better not sneak around at night anytime soon" she winks.

I grin with her. She has humor.

She shifts a bit towards me. "No, actually I'd die to change into something like that," she nods at my small top and skirt, "but this is my work-attire, so unfortunately a lost case."

"You work here?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, that's me." she smiles tightly.

I take another drag, thinking about how I didn't expect her to be a shopkeeper. No judging, though. Then I recall the incident when my mum applied for the job earlier in the week. I can't control what comes next.

"Your boss is kind of a bitch." I state coldly.

She sighs. "Tell me about it." A few seconds pass while she looks straight ahead, twisting her mouth a bit. Then she shifts her head and looks me dead in the eyes. "She's also my mum."

I cough on my smoke, my eyes go wide. _I can't believe I just said that about her mother to her __face!_

She musts see my expression because she just brushes it off. "You don't need to apologize, I know exactly how she can be."

"But, she's your mum, I shouldn't -"

"No," she cuts me of, "seriously, don't sweat it. I've said worse to her myself. But I hope you'll learn her better sides, eventually" she gives me a gentle smile, which I hesitantly return.

A heavy silence appears, and I can't help but scold myself at ruining this by offending her. I glance at her. She's biting her lip while looking at something at the bench across from me. Her cheeks are slightly colored by her living in clothes meant for another season. I feel the need to ease the tension that I clearly created.

"So…" I start, getting her attention, "it's a family business then?"

"Oh, well, kind of. A forced one in which case. I'm actually working at the industry," she points across the strait, "but work here when someone has an emergency or something and my slag of a sister finds out she's too dandy to mingle with us 'losers'."

I briefly wonder if everyone works there, remembering Effy telling me that she too, in fact, had a position there for the summer.

"So what's the reason for your presence here today then? Your sister working the catwalk?" that earned me a giant grin in return.

"Something like that. She has make-up blogs and God knows what to attend to. My mother had to take my little brother to hospital, and since Katie being too insistent about not missing a live chat I had to step in to save the day." she shakes her head like she can't believe it herself.

"Really, is he okay then?" trying not to step wrong like earlier. _Be compassionate, _I hear my mother whisper in my ear.

"He will be, he just had this incident with a vacuum last night…" she trails of. I eye her expectantly. "and his, you know … privates." her ears turns pink at the last word, and she looks away clearly a bit embarrassed on behalf of her brother.

I look unbelievably at her for a second before not managing to hold back the laughter anymore. I clutch my side and have to throw away the fag as not to burn myself. She joins in. We can't seem to stop since another wave of giggles force its way every time our gazes lock.

"That is priceless." I manage to stutter after laughing myself dry. She just nods and shake her head at the same time. A disturbed picture of the 'incident' undoubtedly being burned into both our heads.

"So, which job do you prefer then?" I asked out of general curiosity.

"The fish industry." she answer right away. "Definitely the industry."

"Really? How come?"

"I've been working in this store since I was a kid, because my mother demanded it of me. Katie too. My mum have great plans for one of us taking over or becoming her partner or something, so she obviously want to make it a family business. She eventually discovered I was the most fitting for that future image, since I'm better at the economy and such." She glances sideways at me. "But I never wanted that, so two years ago I had this major fight about it, stayed at a friends for two months and started to work at the industry. Everything is alright now, though." she quickly reassure me, "Plus as much as I love Panda, it's much better coworkers over there. Panda would have followed me too if the big machines over there didn't make her so antsy." she smiles, her eyes twinkling. I can't help but admire her face for a second.

"But really though, a fish industry?" I still can't grasp that people my age ends up on such a place.

"Yeah, well it's obviously not a dream job." She looks thoughtful away before muttering. "plus it pays better."

"Really, I didn't take you for such a materialistic person" I wink at her, letting her know I was kidding.

She snickered. "I'm undeniably saving for something big" smirking at me.

"So," she eats the last bits of pineapple, licking her fingers before continuing "what are you going to spend the summer on?"

"I have no idea, one week in and I'm already bored out of my mind." I answer honestly, suddenly getting kind of home sick.

"Where are you from?"

"Bristol."

"So what would you do if you were in Bristol now?" she lays her hand on the back of the bench, putting her head on top of it. She eyes me with interest. I fold my hands on my stomach, getting comfortable in the blazing sun.

"I did apply for an internship with a law firm, but I guess that doesn't matter now." I state sadly. "And I would probably participate in some protests, roughing up the streets, you know." I give her a somewhat 'cool' look, raising my eyebrow for extra effect. She giggles, mission accomplished.

"Oh, now I understand. You're saving the world, huh?" she playfully comments.

I snort. "Sure! My goal in life is actually becoming the ruler of the world. I guess I'll start with this island now." I wink at her.

"Gosh, should I be afraid?"

"Definitely." I grin at her.

"You know what?" I shake my head. "You should come work at the industry."

I just simply raise an eyebrow at her. Her cheeks blushes lightly.

"No, I mean, they always need more people, so it would be a win-win."

"And how exactly will that be a _win _for me?" I answer with a mirthful tone.

"What, are you going to lay on your dock sunbathing for the next 2 months? You'll turn black." she winks. My mouth opens slightly.

"How do you know about that?" I wondered, considering the stalker card. I shuddered.

"I might have driven past with boat … once or twice" she smirks before checking her phone. "My break is over, guess I'll go back to my duties." she says in a over professional voice. I smile to myself. _She's been noticing me._

She turns and starts walking away, turning around halfway to the corner. "And Naomi, consider it, okay?" before scurrying away again.

"How do you know my name?" I yelled after her. Gossip travel fast here, obviously.

She just waves in a dismissive manner, answering "Effy!" without even turning around, disappearing around the corner.

I watched the spot I last saw her for a few minutes while sporting a big smile. Soon I realized I probably looked like an idiot and was back to stone face immediately.

I shaked myself, as to get out of a trance, deciding to do something about the ache in my stomach. Only, now I was unsure if it was present because of hunger or something else. With a last glance towards the corner, I stood up and made my way home.

The suggestion about working at the industry was surprisingly nagging at the back of my mind the rest of the day. Emily was right, I'd go crazy with another week like this, and there was only so many books I could read consecutively. And the people working there seemed to be ok enough. JJ, Cook and Effy, they were all a chance at expanding my social circle on this deserted island from just those around the yard. And then there was Emily. Cute, small and interesting Emily. _Interesting?_ God, I never get invested in people to that point where I would combust if I wasn't to talk to them again. But now I wanted to run straight back to the store and stand right in front the cash register just to see her and buy the whole lot just to be with her.

I shaked myself for the second time that day. It's assumably just the fresh air messing up my brain. I decided that if I were to work there it would be because mum and Kieran couldn't possibly stimulate my mind for a whole summer. Plus Cook mentioned parties, and that's always an absolute enticement.

When Kieran and my mum came back all loved up in the late hours of the day, I announced my possible arrangement for the summer. My mum was so ecstatic that before I could do anything to interfere she had called the owner and secured us _both_ a job there. I rolled my eyes and scolded her, but to no use. We were starting monday.

.

**So here we go - new job!**

**I think maybe the next chapter will be Emilys PoV :)**

**Also, I have a major hangover, so I apologize for any mistakes.**


	6. Ch 6: It's just a spark

**Hello, I've been writing all day! **

**Skins aren't mine**

Chapter 6: It's just a spark

_Emily PoV_

I wake with a startle, realizing that my annoying alarm was signaling the start of another week. I hear a groan from the bed across the room.

"Fucking hell, couldn't your alarm be a sea breeze or something more sleep friendly?" Katie groans again.

"Then it kind of would've been against its purpose, wouldn't it?" I snap back, getting up and rub my eyes. I don't get an answer, she's probably fallen asleep again. I sigh and move to the bathroom to sprinkle my face with water to stay awake for the next fifteen hours at least. It was 6.30 am monday morning, and the hangover from yesterday was still tugging at me.

After waking up properly and putting on some warm sweaters and sweatpants I move to the black kitchen to make some proper breakfast. There's no point in showering or putting on make-up for work, I would just end up covered in fish skin and smelling like it. While munching on my scrambled eggs I move from the kitchen into the living room, finding James fast asleep in the sofa. _Fucking typical_, I return to the kitchen. His hospital visit had gone well, so my mum could fortunately go back to the store today.

I finished my meal, packed the rest in some boxes and snatched some fruit and crisp bread with three different toppings. The industry was hard work, so food was a life source.

I open the front door and take a deep drag, feeling some of the sleep haze leave my body. There was no smell like the morning air, everything was fresh and new. A black car were waiting for me at the end of the drive way. I smile to myself - here we go.

"Hi guys" I great when I hop into the front seat.

JJ and Freddie give me sleepy smiles and Effy gives me a smirk and a nod. She hits the accelerator and we're off.

It's not a very long drive, just across the bridge and a bit further, but it's our daily grind. We arrive in the canteen fifteen minutes before work starts, so we take a coffee or tea with Cook and Thomas, and sometimes Lara if her son Albert wasn't difficult that morning. She's not there today to JJs big disappointment. I think he's a bit in love with her.

We joke about the things that happened at the party at Thomas this weekend and tease each other. Just an usual morning to get us through the day.

Suddenly a figure sits down on the empty seat beside me. I turn to find Naomi. She smiles at me, and I smile back, surprised. God, she looked even more beautiful for every time I lied my eyes on her. Her hair was messily braided to one side, and she was wearing some old grey clothes and still she took my breath away. I tried not to think about her too much since that first night, but her turning up everywhere was making it hard. _What are the chances you struck gold with this one, Emily_ I remind myself.

"I see you took me up on my offer then."

"Yeah, about that, it wasn't-" she starts to explain something after biting her lip.

"Naomikins! Looking as fit as I can remember! Are ya gonna work here with Cookie?" Cook stands up and move around to give her a hug on his way to the kitchen.

"Huh, yeah" she looks a bit taken aback by the physical approach. That's Cook for you. I glare at his retreating form, wondering if he was planning on 'scoring' with Naomi. I hoped not. The thought made me so uneasy my face scrunched up.

"As I was saying, I-" she starts again, catching my attention before she gets cut off again by Doug walking in.

"Everyone!" he shouts to the room, and it gets silent. I groan inwardly._ Please not be another one of his motivating speeches. _

"We have two newbies with us today!" my eyes widen, and I look around me for another new face.

He points to Naomi "Naomi Campbell," I can't help a small giggle escape my mouth. Poor girl. I hear whispers and laughs from around the room. I glance at her, noticing she's rolling her eyes and looking kind of pissed of. I reach out my hand to touch her forehand to give her my sympathy. The spark that comes when I touch her make me retract my hand immediately, looking away when I feel my face heat up. I catch Effy's eye, and she's smirking at me before shifting her gaze back to Naomi.

Doug walks to another table where mostly the older people sit and continues "and her mother, Gina Campbell." An older looking version of Naomi stands up and smile brightly at the room, giving a few waves while she states how excited she is to work with us. I can't help but smile at her, she looks so friendly opposite to my mum. I almost envy Naomi.

I turn back to Naomi with a smirk, realizing this was what she was going to say before.

"So, is this a family business, then?" I ask as she groans and clasp her forehead.

"Oh God, she's so embarrassing. I was going to tell you that she called and arranged the whole thing, it wasn't my choice really." she looks at me through her fingers. I feel my heart slightly fall inside my chest.

"You don't want to work here?" my voice getting small and unsure. Something about her showing up here to work after I told her to, made me unbelievably happy.

She removes her hand and her eyes darts between mine for a few seconds. "No, I didn't say that, I mean … I wanted to give it a chance, okay?" I feel the corners of my mouth tug up. "Just, I didn't want her" she points in the direction of her mum "to tag along." giving me an unamused look.

Before I can answer, Doug is speaking again. "So, they obviously need some supervision down in the production. In the first period Gina will be taught to pack in boxes by Al and Naomi will be in the cutting machine with Cook." I feel my face fall, of course destiny wasn't going to be on my side in this case, it was going to be on fuckings Cook's side.

He came whooping out of the kitchen. "Alright Blondie, are ya ready for some quality time with the Cookiemonster?" he grins from ear to ear. I hear a chuckle from beside me, and realizing it's her. Of course he is going to charm her pants off and of course she is going to fall for it. It's fucking last summer all over again. I quickly glance at Effy because she's the only other person aware of everything that happened last summer, only to find her already watching me.

I roll my eyes and get up, ready to put on all the accessories required for work. It was still some time before the rest of the lot bothered to get dressed, but I needed some time by myself before it all. I walked down the stairs to the common dressing room, only to hear footsteps behind me. I groan. _Can't anybody leave me alone._

When I get to the bottom I turn around, expecting to see an all-knowing Effy ready to talk about God knows what not, only I come face to face with someone blonde instead. My heart flutters. She stops on some steps above me, and we just stare into each other eyes for a minute.

"I, huh, don't really know what to wear, or how, so I was wondering if you could, huh, show me, or something?" she looks hopeful and shy all at once while fiddling with her hands. _Why does she looks so nervous?_

"Yeah, I could show you … or something." I answer, gesturing to a shelf behind me.

I help her with the thousand gloves and things you needed on your forehands, and a shocking blue apron as well as finding her a couple of gigantic boots to make hers. At last she only needed to put on the ugly white hat / hairnet / cap. It's hilarious and everyone looks kind of dumb in it. She don't manage to put it on properly at all, strands of hair sticking out everywhere. I chuckle at her, moving closer to help her. She leans on the wall while I work at stuffing everything in, brushing her soft skin from time to time. A spark erupt every time, and I don't know if it's electricity or just in my heart.

Our faces has become very close, and I can feel her breath on the side of my cheek. She smells like coconut and sea salt and it makes my head a bit dizzy.

"There, all done." I state tucking the last strand of hair inside. I step back, noticing her cheeks are a little flushed.

She touches her head self consciously. "God, I must look horrendous." she mutters. I shake my head.

"You're not, not even close." I whisper back. Her icy blue eyes lock with mine, and I can't help admiring the shade of it. They are just like the sea, as deep and as mysterious.

A click of the door opening and Cooks boisterous voice come fleeting down the stairs snaps us out of our … whatever it was. I hurriedly dress myself for the cutting station and Naomi tries to readjust her clothing.

Soon, the room is full of the rest of the workers. I give Naomi hearing protection before scurrying out into the work place. I don't want to hear Cook flirting with her. I position myself where I'm supposed to be, finding knives and such. Everyone comes slowly after me, obviously not that refreshed and ready for another week. On my conveyor belt is me, Lara and Anthea, Effy's mum. Soon, Cook and Naomi passes on their way to the cutting machines. They're obviously laughing about something he's said. _She looks beautiful when she laughs like that. _

She catches my eyes and give me half a smile before disappearing into the other room. Somehow that reassured me, and the dark feeling in my gut evaporated a bit. There are windows, so I'll be able to see her the whole session before next break. Two and a half hour. But she'll be facing away from me, so I can't see her face. I turn away, stretching and cracking my back. I bet this will be the longest period ever, with her being so close but so far away.

The work starts, and I'm busy searching through and cutting fillets. My conveyor belt is led from the other cutting machine, the one Naomi is not in, and the workers there are obviously struggling with most likely big ass fishes, because the stream is unsteady and often stopping. Every time it stops my gaze flickers to Naomi, bent over trying to grab fishes as fast as she can. And the words seems to repeat themselves in my brain. I regret not bringing music today. _Naomi, bent over, Naomi, in _those _clothes, Naomi's arse looking so good, Naomi, Naomi, Naomi. _I feel myself getting lost in my thoughts while observing her.

Then I notice that Cook has stepped back from the railing, and is now doing exactly the same as me. I feel rage infiltrating my bones, first at Cook and then at myself for being so, _so, _pathetic. _Stop it Emily, don't go down that road. She's probably not interested in girls at all. Nothing will happen. Ever._

I tried my hardest to concentrate on the fish the rest of the session, succeeding at it.

Finally a break, and I couldn't wait to devour into my lunch box. Naomi took the seat next to me again, looking a little worse for wear. I couldn't blame her really, the first day was tiring at best. But she would get used to it, eventually. She also had a lot of fish remains on her face, the result of working with the fresh fishes before they're being cut up. I'm actually surprised they put her there first.

"Gosh, Naomi, those fish streaks on your cheeks really suits you." I tease. She chuckles and wipes them away with her sleeve.

"God, I've never felt so unattractive my whole life." she exclaims. I turn away, stifling a smile. I stuff my face full with my food as fast as I can manage. Oddly enough I'm not feeling very hungry cause to the flipping of my stomach whenever I'm near her, but I know better than to skip the chance to eat at work days like this. She eyes me with a smirk.

"I never knew someone so small could eat triple their size." she laughs "Jeez, Emily, no wonder the world is starving."

I just flip her off and continue with my assault while she's making small talk with Effy and Freddie. Finally switching my attention to a coffee, I turn to her again.

"So how was first period?" I ask.

"It was alright. My back is killing me though." she says while shifting a bit in her seat.

"Yeah, that never really goes away."

Doug comes over to my table and stops right behind me. "Emily, I need you to learn Gina with the cutting station." I nod at him. "Naomi, you'll be with Effy in the packing section. Is that alright?" they both gives him thumbs up, and he moves away.

"Poor you." Naomi mutters to me.

"Why?"

"She's going to do your head in, I promise. She's so irritating." she rolls her eyes.

"Let me be the judge of that." I smirk and poke her ugly hairnet. She just swat my hand away. "Oi!" she warns me, and stuff another spoon of yoghurt into her mouth, but it escapes at one side and trickles down her cheek. "You're such a pig" I laugh while she removes it with a napkin, embarrassed.

In the common dressing room, Effy helps Naomi with the clothes. I'm a bit sad I didn't get the chance to, but smile when the alternative option of it being Cook doing it instead.

I can't perve on Naomi this time around, because I'm on the other side of the conveyor belt, and she's on a platform behind me. Not that I would've had time for that anyway, there are coming crazy amounts of fillets without a stop, in addition to me showing the drill to Gina. I imagine that they would be busy in the packing section too. Gina's hilarious though, and from the bits of conversation we squeeze into it she is so excited to be in a small loving society like this, in spite her daughters protests. I laugh, tempted to ask more about Naomi, but the noise is too loud and the tempo is too high.

There is just one time I take a quick pause to stretch my sore back, and it just happens that I turn around to glance up through the shelves to where Naomi probably is. My breath hitches when I already find her blue eyes fixed on me. I try to smile at her, but she's already busying herself with something, not meeting my eye. I catch the small twitch her mouth does and the twinkle in her eyes, though. _  
_

The next break is as eventful as the first, in other words it's just the noises of people eating. Naomi sits with me again, and I wonder if that is going to be her permanent seat here. _God, I hope so._

Naomi and JJ is arguing over the politics in some country when once again Doug comes over. "Naomi, how is the day going so far?" She just nods and answer with a polite "Very good, thank you, sir." he smiles proudly, probably because no one here is that formal with him. He's just a part of the work group that happens to run the place. "Good. Now there is just one more thing I want you to master before you can be on your own." she nods at him and I understand that it's my station. Please, let it be me who'll be her mentor.

"Since you and young ms Fitch here seems to get along very well, I'm pairing you up." he states as he walks away. I can't help but let a smile escape. I want to squeal and dance, but that would probably be too obvious.

I turn around to Naomi stealing some of my fruit.

"Hey, that's mine!" I shriek.

"Nu huh!" she holds it away from my reach. I try to take it, but she holds me back with her other hand. It burns patterns where it touches me.

She quickly brings it to her mouth and licks it. "Okay, okay, it's yours." She offers it to me, but I just scowl at her.

"Bitch!" I fold my hands over my chest. She just laughs and take another piece and eat that too, clearly amused over my reaction.

"Try not to kill each other down there, knives and all." Effy bows down to say on her way to the production. I redirect my scowl at her smirking face, but follows none the less, Naomi in tow.

Fortunately this period of work is not as stressful as the previous, with everyone being tired and ready to head home soon. I show Naomi the basics in how to cut a fillet, and what bones to look for. She's a fast learner and I admire her triumphant smile when she makes the right cut on her first try.

We're switching who is cutting and who is searching the rolling fillets for bones. She's currently facing away from me, focusing on the conveyor belt. I move so I'm standing right behind her, almost touching her, cutting on the disc beside her. I think she notices me, the way she tenses up before relaxing again.

If we're going to talk in here, we have to shout into each other ears, so I lean in close, my shoulder coming in contact with her strong back. I shivered of the sudden urge to brush my hand down it.

"SO WHAT TASK DID YOU FIND THE MOST FUN?" I shout. She turns her head a bit, still keeping her eyes on what she's doing.

"WHAT?" she answers.

I try again. "WHAT TASK, MOST FUN?" She turn around to look at me for a second before turning back.

"I DON'T KNOW." she answers after a while.

"COME ON, THINK!" I ordered, desperate to make some small talk for the last half hour.

"WELL, THE FIRST PERIOD WITH COOK WAS THE HARDEST ONE, BUT IT WAS KINDA FUN. HE'S FUN." I shrink, yes physically shrink, of her answer. Of course she would like him the best. I know I asked about the task, but I was actually checking if maybe she liked this period the best, with me. At least, that's what I was hoping. Before I got time to say anything she continues.

"AND THE SECOND PERIOD WAS DEFINITELY THE LEAST STRESSFUL, SO IT WAS NOT TOO BAD. BUT I HAD TO DO ALL THE TALKING WITH EFFY." I nod, aware of how Effy can be very aloof at times.

"STILL, DESPITE THIS BEING BORING AS HELL, I THINK THIS SESSION IS THE WINNER." my heart flutters and I almost cut myself with the sensation of it all. I sport the biggest smile ever, because she can't see my reaction.

"WHY?" I ask, certain she can hear the joy in my voice.

She takes a few minutes answering before gesturing to JJ a few spots down. "BECAUSE OF JJ OF COURSE" she turns around and give me the most mischievous smile I've seen. I roll my eyes and bump my shoulder into her back.

"WATCH IT, FITCH!" she shouts back.

I just shake my head, not being able to stop grinning. "YOU'RE SO FULL OF SHIT, CAMPBELL." I answer.

We continue this banter for the rest of the day, me bumping her every time she's being rude. The need to touch her driving me insane. She's driving me insane.

When the last piles of fish sails past us, the rest of the people around the cutting table start to dance. It's a tradition with the relief and joy at the end of the day to celebrate it with some stupid dance moves. Naomi turns to me with a questioningly and amused look. I just roll my eyes and starts dancing myself, feeling how good it is to finally be done. I hear her laugh when I take a clumsy pirouette, which spurs me on, bopping around the place, making some lame synchronized moves with Freddie.

We still have to wash up with big hoses and stuff. Luckily I didn't get all wet today, it's bad enough Naomi have seen me as rough as I look when I work.

Me, JJ, Effy, Naomi and her mum is in the dressing room, twisting out of our stinking clothes. Naomi and Gina are discussing dinner plans while Cook comes laughing into the room wet as hell, water drops flowing down his face. He goes over to Naomi.

"So, Naomi, fancy a ride home in my boat?" Naomi gives him an amused look while she studies his drenched figure. Gina turns up behind her daughter, smiling wide.

Cooks attitude changes a bit, and he adds "You too, of course, mrs Campbell."

"Please call me Gina, and that would be lovely, thank you very much." Naomi nods in agreement beside her.

I fling the last of my accessories in the bin before stomping to the stairs. Sometimes I want to strangle Cook. Charming idiot.

I'm just about to climb the stairs when I sense someone behind me. I turn around to Naomi looking intently at me. God, I was about to leave without even saying goodbye, I taunt myself.

"See you tomorrow, then?" she asks softly.

"Yeah, bye Naomi"

"See you, _Ems." _she grins and turns back to her mum.

The nickname made my stomach flip insanely. I was still smiling when I settled in Effy's car.

"Naomi is really cool." Freddie says from the back seat.

"Yeah, it's nice with new coworkers" JJ answers him.

I can't help but think that both of those comments are great understatements.

The first thing I do when I arrive at home is head for the shower. My mum always scolds me when I walk around the house stinking of rotten fish.

After getting cleaned up, I head to the kitchen stepping over workers and planks on my way. We're finally rebuilding the house, me and Katie getting separate bedrooms and all. I couldn't wait.

Katie was in the kitchen, making some kind of health sandwiches. "Hey, bitch!" I greet her, and steals one of the sandwiches from her plate.

"You whore! Give me that back, I made it!" she yells after me, but I'm already on my way to the patio snatching my laptop on the way. The house was full of noises from the workers, and I needed some silence after today.

I settled in a chair and put the laptop on the table next to me while I eagerly consumed my loot. I checked Facebook, and in addition to the regular invitations to random uninteresting events there were a friend request. From Naomi. The smile from earlier reemerged. I quickly accepted and used the next few minutes stalking her profile pictures. There wasn't many, but they were all gorgeous.

When my creeper level reached maximum, I hastily closed the computer and leaned back in my chair, closing my eyes, enjoying the last strands of sunshine for the day. A boat drove past in the distance and I heard kids playing from the street. It was peaceful, just what I needed after a good day of work.

Soon, my sister joined me. I felt her staring at me, but I couldn't bother open my eyes.

"You look happy." she commented.

"It's a nice day." I explained. It was just half the truth.

She accepted the reason and started updating me on a few boys she was talking with online. I listened and answered as best as I could, but my thoughts were elsewhere. When the sun disappeared behind a cloud she muttered something about not getting tanned and wandered back inside the house.

I sat there for maybe another hour, just relaxing, feeling the energy slowly come back into my tired limbs.

Then my phone buzzes from my pocket.

_Chocolate. My porch. Now. Eff._

My mouth went dry. Chocolate was exactly what I craved now. I dragged my hand through my hair a couple of times, but decided the unruly style would be my thing today.

I walked the small path through the woods to her house. We were neighbors, but had used this road since she moved here, it was our secret escape from our homes. I see her sitting on a big comfy outdoor sofa smoking. She holds up a big chocolate when she sees me arriving. I grin back.

"You know me so well." I greet her when I sit down beside her, almost jumping into her lap to get the sweet surrender.

She just smirks and give me an '_of course I do'-_look. She give me chocolate and cigarettes and before I know it I'm more contended then I'd been all day. _Well, almost. _

We sit a while in silence, and it's nice. I always appreciated how without a word we had the most meaningful conversations. That was until Effy decided that this wasn't how it was going to be this night.

"How's Karen?" she starts, not moving her gaze from the horizon and the sailing boat out there.

"I don't know, haven't talked to her for a couple of days." I shrug. The mentioning of her name had a smaller impact on me than what it would have a couple of weeks prior.

Then she shifts her gaze to me, silently watching my every move and feeling I might display. I was so used to this that I let her work her psychic thing until she reached a conclusion.

"Freddie tells me she started dating Victor again." that stung a little.

I shrug again. "Okay."

A few minutes go by where she continues with her all-knowing stare. I ignore her.

"Interesting." she comments.

"What is?" I shoot back.

"Your reaction."

"What do you want me to do? Scream and shout?"

"No, but given your history it's what I would've expected." she flicks her cigarette, going back to the uninterested state.

"I don't know what to tell you, Eff. Maybe we've grown apart." I raise my hands in the air.

"Maybe." she answers mystically. Sometimes I wish I could go into her head and watch her thoughts. I bet I would have entertainment for years. Then I remember the last time she told me her exact thoughts, her inner secrets. It was the day we became best friends. She told me about her suicide attempt and the causes of it. I shudder. Maybe I don't want to walk inside her thoughts anyway.

She must have sensed my change of mood, because she gives my hand a light squeeze and gives me a true smile.

I leaned back and put my feet on the table in front of us, sinking into the pillows, feeling my eyelids drop. She mimicked my movements, and soon we lied there watching the day turn into night.

"She's not the same, you know." a whisper from the hole in the pillows next to me, sometime after the moon announced its arrival.

"What?" I answer sleepily, too far gone to analyze anything she would convey now.

"She's not the same as Karen." still whispering.

"Who?"

"You know who."

I did. But I didn't.

I didn't know where she was going with this, I didn't know if I wanted to know. Not right now anyway. Maybe tomorrow. A sleepy haze swept over us, and before I knew it, we were in the state between conscious and unconscious.

I whispered the last thought going through my head into the night before sleep brought me away.

"Naomi."

.

**Woo-hoo! So Emily is definitely interested, huh? And what is it about Karen?**

**Thanks for the reviews, they make me smile :) See you soon!**


	7. Ch 7: What's the word?

**Disclaimer!**

Chapter 7: What's the word?

_Naomi PoV_

"Naomi, hurry up! Cook is waiting outside!"

"Just give me a sec!"

It was thursday morning and Cook had made it his mission to escort me and mum till and from work. I was totally fine with it, because I didn't have to use precious time to walk when I would rather sleep, plus Cook was kind of entertaining to be around. Mum absolutely loved him, and had made it her mission to get to work alongside him as often as she could. They got on like fire and grass. I, however, tried to work alongside someone else.

"Looking good, Naomikins." Cook greeted me when I jumped in the boat. I rolled my eyes.

"I just wakened and my hair is everywhere, you obviously don't have a grasp on what a 'good-looking' person should look like then." I grumbled. He just burst out laughing, always being the cheery one. He was not particular charming right now. As said, morning were not my thing, and with the extra early ones with work and all, I had nearly killed mum 50 times today already.

Ah yes, work. That life-sucking, hard and surprisingly enjoyable thing. It was so energy consuming that for the last three days I had flat out fallen asleep within the first 20 minutes of coming home. But it was better than lazing around, doing nothing. This way I actually felt it in my bones that I was doing something, that I was really wearing myself out to earn some dimes. It was a strange, but nice, feeling.

The work tasks itself weren't exactly brain surgery, it rather felt I needed brain surgery after doing it. You didn't need to use your brain at all really, so your mind was free to wander. Not really my kind of job as I am usually heavily relaying of my knowledge of things and problem solving abilities.

This often resulted in my head going into dark places, or even worse, dangerous places. I had successfully replayed my life a couple of times and was analyzing every bit. It was driving me mad. Therefore I tried to secure myself a work spot close to Emily.

She took my mind of these depressive thoughts, replacing them with mindless banter and teasing. I truly believed I was making a new friend, to the point it was making me a bit jittery. I'd never had a friend, like, a _real _friend, but I really liked Emily. It also seemed like she approved of me too, so that was a good sign.

I didn't quite know how to approach this friend thing, but I mostly just went with my instincts. Talking with her was so much fun. She was witty as hell, and could keep up with my snarky comments. She was just this little ball of energy I wish I could pocket and take out whenever I was feeling blue.

When I thought of her, I considered beginning at the industry one of the smartest choices I've made. It made me _have _to be close to people, and it was the best way for me to make friends, really. Else I would end up reaching a point where I would avoid them. It made me get to know Cook, who was a obnoxious fucker, but kind of alluring either way. It made me get to know Effy, that weird knob. And it made me get to know Emily, delightful Emily.

I know it had just been three days, but they were all growing on me. Surprisingly so.

"Here ya go, ladies." Cook said as he was helping us get on the pier outside of the industry. Mum gushed all over him for being so helpful and nice.

"Just need to coat the boat. See ya inside." he gave us his biggest grin before reaching for some rope and starting his task.

I turned around, giddy to see Emily again. Mum came up at my side, and hooked her arm through mine before I could stop her.

"That James guy is so friendly, I really like him."

"I've noticed." I answered offhandedly.

"It's so nice to see you around a boy for a change." I raised my eyebrow while turning to look at her.

"Feel free to invite him around for dinner, I would be delighted to have you! Maybe you two would like to borrow _Gina_ and take a day at sea this weekend." she beamed at the name of Kierans fishing boat. I rolled my eyes.

"First, I would never take anyone out on that smelly old thing, and second, I don't want to take Cook anywhere, so just shut it, will you?" I answered with a sneer, freeing my hand. I stomped towards the entrance, noticing Effy leaning against the wall smoking a cigarette whilst smirking at me. I gave her the same look I gave my mother a second ago, before tearing the door open.

I heard my mother yell after me "No need to be so rude about it, love! I was only suggesting!"

Ignoring her calling I made my way to the canteen, my mood instantly brightening when my eyes found a redhead laughing along with something Thomas was joking about. _I pray to God that most of my periods today will be with her._

* * *

"Panda texted me." Effy started. It was the second break. I had been granted with one period alongside Emily and one with Freddie and Effy, so the foul mood from earlier was thankfully long gone. We were all munching on some lasagna that the cleaning help had brought. She even brought a vegan one for me and mum, they were obviously quite chummy. _Of course, everyone loves mum…_

"And?" Emily asked between mouthfuls.

"She and Katie wants to go hiking on Vader after work today."

"Yes! I love hiking!" Thomas exclaimed, almost bouncing out of his chair. I chuckled a bit.

"Sorry Tommo, this one's for girls only." Effy answered with a sympathetic smile before turning back to Emily. Thomas shrugged it off, and started talking about a fishing trip with the boys instead.

"Fine by me." Emily said.

Effy's big blue eyes were redirected at me. "Naomi?"

"Huh?" I said, barely looking up from the hot meal I was ravaging. I felt Emily turn to look at me too.

"Are you coming?" she smirked, looking between Emily and myself. I turned to look into Emilys eyes. Did she look hopeful?

"Look, you don't have to invite me because of charity or anything." I said hesitantly.

"Don't be ridiculous." Emily smiled reassuringly, "you're coming." bumping our shoulders together and turned back to her food. Effy kept smirking and staring and flicking her gaze between us. I frowned at her until she turned to Freddie, letting him feed her grapes. I shaked my head, _she's so weird sometimes._

* * *

Effy picks me up in her car after I have showered and changed into some training attire. She and Emily are in the front seat, while Panda and Katie are in the back with me.

"Did you suffer from some sudden blindness when you picked out your clothes?" were the greeting from Katie. The first words she ever spoke to me, and I was a bit baffled by it all. Effy snickered through her nose as she started driving.

I looked down at my clothes. I was wearing some entirely black training pants and an old band tshirt. Fuck sake, we were only going hiking, what did it matter?

"Stop being so fucking rude Katie!" comes the harsh answer from the front. "Could you be civil for at least a day?" Emily narrows her eyes at Katie after briefly turning around in her seat.

"Whatever." Katie turns away from me.

I stare intently at my hands in my lap for the rest of the ride while doing some small talk when needed. _What the hell did I do to her?_

After a ten minute drive we parked by the side of a road near a big white house. Emily comes up at my side after we exit the car, everyone with sunglasses on and water bottles in hands.

"We're going this way," she points towards an opening in a fence beside the white house, "and then we'll come to a small lake of sorts. I bet you 5 quid that Panda will jump right in it." she smiles at me, trying to lessen the tension that clearly was created by Katie back in the car.

I try to give her a big smile back, showing her she's making me comfortable. Because really, she is.

"Emsy! Naomi! Come on! I wanna jump in before the sun goes down!" Panda screams from further away. I turn around to see the others already walking up the path, Effy and Katie in some discussion.

"Told you." Emily whispers in my ear before strutting after them. I giggle and run after her.

The walk to the lake wasn't quite long, not the distance I would call hiking anyway. But, bloody hell, we're on an island, that there is hiking opportunities at all is a bit surprising. Within one minute after arriving, Pandora is already ripping her clothes off, limping to the water edge. Katie and Effy is not far behind. Suddenly I become a bit self-conscious. I remember what underwear I'm wearing, and the thought to be sporting that when I strip for the first time in front of Emily … uh, _the girls_, is a bit unnerving.

I feel a tug at my forearm, realizing it's Emily. Her hand is warm against my skin.

"Let's go a bit further."

I smile gratefully at her. "You don't feel like swimming then?"

"Not really. Don't tell me you are?"

"Not at all. It was like you read my mind" I answer while falling in step beside her. She giggles.

"Yeah, I'm going all Effy on you" she winks.

"I knew it! She's a psychic! I knew it." I yell while laughing.

"Yep, pretty much." she nods, "I don't have another explanation for her than that."

We walk in silence for a bit, just feeling the warm afternoon sun on our skin. It's lovely, walking with her.

"So, where are you taking me?" I ask when there don't seem to be an end to our route.

"We're nearly there," she points up on a hill "just up here."

"Oh, okay."

After a breathless walk up a steep trail, we finally reach the destination. The view is really beautiful. We're up kind of high, well, higher than the landscape around us, and pretty close to the ocean too. We have a great view over the sea and just ahead of us is the big mountain coming straight up from it which I saw on the ferry. We sit down on some bare rocks avoiding the heather around us, leaning on our hands. We just exist there for a bit, breathing slowly until our heartbeats goes back to normal. She's the first to break the silence.

"Sorry about Katie." she turns to look at me instead of the view.

I brush it off. "It's not like you can control her. I'll just bare in mind to wear the latest fashion when I'm around her." I joke.

She giggles a bit. "No, seriously, she haven't even talked to you, and the first thing she does is offend you. It's so typical Katie."

"A great way to make friends!" I raise my hand, as if I just had a brilliant idea.

"No, it's not that. She just feels threatened by you is all." I look at her confused. "Well, you're new, so in her eyes you're automatically threatening her place in the group. It's not personal, and she'll get over it eventually. She just wants to show you that she's the boss and we're her people and you won't squeeze her out."

I'm even more confused by her ramblings.

"But I don't want to squeeze her out." I say exasperated, wondering how to fix this.

"I know that." she says quietly, looking at the sea. "She just notices how much we like you. How much … I like you. And she needs to own everything around her. She was just like this when Effy moved here too. But it will pass, I promise." she turned back to me with a meaningful look. _She likes me _repeats itself a couple of times in my head while I look into her deep pools of brown.

"Well, she's your sister and you know her the best," I give her a small smile, "but am I forbidden to bite back?"

"Not at all! Let her get what she gives, she have to learn to get over herself. I just wanted to give you heads up for her behavior before you got hurt."

"Okay, then thanks for the heads up." I give her a genuine smile, and she seems to relax, having taken this off her shoulders.

I can't seem to look away from her though. There's something breathtaking over her where she sits, leaning on her hands, feet laid straight ahead and looking at the sea. I admire how well trained she is all over her body, her muscles clearly showing. Her hair is up in a messy bun, but there are some strands of hair flaring about in the wind. There's also a sheen of sweat on her forehead and in her neckline. Her face is sporting a carefree expression, like she don't have any worries. A gust of wind bring with it a whiff of her smell. I close my eyes as I inhale it. _Cherry._

I open my eyes to her curios warm ones staring intently at me. Her eyes fleetingly dart down to my lips as she licks hers. The situation is so charged I have to break it. I rack my brain for something from our conversations that I can ask her to get away from this intensity.

"You're saving!" I blurt out.

"What?" she looks a bit dazzled, eyeing me with an amused look.

"You said you were working on the industry because you're saving to something big."

She smiles. "I did."

Then she looks away, not elaborating. I shift a bit closer, sensing this is a big deal for her. "Care to share?"

"Yeah." she folds her hands around her legs, staring thoughtfully at me for a second before she starts.

"My parents won't support me going to university unless I take a course or something to take over the shop." I gasp. _That's cruel._

"You're kidding!"

"No, I'm not. So if I want to chase my dreams and end up as something other than a shopgirl out here, I need to work for it." she nods.

"What do you want to study?"

"I haven't made up my mind yet. I'm really interested in media and such, so maybe something about photography or web design … or advertising." I could really imagine her as something like that, even after talking with her only for a couple of days. Then a thought hit me.

"Since Katie doesn't work that much, does it mean that she's going to take over the shop?"

"No, they'll help her with the finances." My eyes grew even bigger, if possible.

"What? I mean, just … why?"

"They've accepted that she's not cut out to handle everything about keeping a small business alive in such a small place. So they'll help her pay for fashion school in Paris or Barcelona or somewhere. They, or my mum though, dad just agrees with her on everything, still believes that I'll change my mind since I'm not certain about what I want to be…" she looks so sad when she turns to me, like all the world have given up on her. I look helplessly back, wanting with all my being to just do one thing to brighten her situation.

Hesitantly I lift my hand and rub her back, just between her shoulder blades. She lays her head on her knees, gratefully smiling at me. I had no doubt in my mind that she was strong enough to go through with her plan, but right in this second she looked so small and fragile and I realized it must be hard for her. I just hoped she had talked to Effy about this stuff, since I had picked up on their close friendship.

"Fuck them." I say confidently. "If they can't see what great potential you have to go out in the world and conquer it, then fuck them! I understand that you don't want to stay here."

She sniffs a bit, averting her gaze from mine. "It's not that I don't want to be here, I love it here." she looks around at the surroundings. "I want to come back and settle when I'm older, I think. With someone special." she smiles a bit to herself, seemingly lost in her dreams. I decide that this is enough touch and feel for one day, and steer the conversation away from it.

"It is pretty spectacular here." I say in a mocking voice. "Just look at that, a mountain jumping right out of the ocean, that's not very logic is it?"

She laughs, the worrying lost somewhere in the wind. "That is Alberach. It's a pretty known mountain, because of its _jumping _out of the ocean." she imitates my voice, glint in her eyes, "I actually think it's been in one Hollywood film."

I smirk at her. "You're such a small island, but the things I learn about it give me clues that not everything about it is so small."

She nearly topples over in laughter. "I think I've never heard anything that cheesy! We're really softening you up, aren't we?" I blush, realizing that it may have been a bit soft coming from my hardcore mouth.

"Yeah, whatever." I clear my throat, "Let's see if the others have drowned yet." I declare, standing up.

"Sure." she smirks, the matter clearly not forgotten.

We return to a pretty bizarre scene. Katie and Pandora having a big water fight while arguing over who is the hottest actor between some random dudes in a movie, while Effy is floating on her back in the middle of the pond. It almost looks therapeutic. The floating, not fighting with Katie, that is. After Emily called everyone back on land, we headed home, knackered.

* * *

_Movie night at my house. 1 hour. Eff_

That was the text I got right after the delicious saturday dinner at home. I was a bit surprised by the text since the lot had discussed some kind of party at work yesterday. I glance out the window from where I lay sprawled on the couch. Rain. Maybe that was it, the rain being a party pooper, being summer and all. I announced my plans for the night for mum and Kieran, who were too happy for me, before going to get changed into something a bit nicer than sweatpants. _What? Emily might be there, and I don't need to look as shit as I do at work._

Nearly an hour later I'm standing outside the house Kieran let me off with his car. It's big and gray, not as big as our house though, but it looks nice. I had decided to wear normal jeans and a nice sweater, thinking that I wouldn't risk being overdressed for most likely a very casual night. I pressed the doorbell, and soon I hear a "Come in!" from somewhere inside. I step into a warm hallway. A smell of popcorn comes from further inside along with the sound of chatter, and I instantly look forward to a night with my new gang. _Was it too soon to call them that, my gang?_

I think I could distinguish Emily's voice among the others, which instantly brought a grin to my face. I thanked God I changed out of my comfortable clothes.

I walked through the rooms towards the noise, and came down in an area perfect for movie watching. A big corner sofa along with armchairs around it, and on the wall a pull down white sheet along with a projector in the ceiling. Effy, Freddie, Thomas, Pandora, JJ, Cook, Katie and Emily are all scattered around under what seems like tons and tons of blankets. When I think about it, it's a bit chilly in here. After the required greetings I send Effy a questioningly look. She just shrugs from where she's basically sitting on top of Freddie and explains it with "The thermostat is broken, going in reverse or something, but I'm mr fix it." holding up an end of a blanket. I nod in understanding while Pandora start the query on how Effy can be _mr _fix it, when she's clearly a girl.

It's pretty packed with people, but I notice a bit of space beside Emily on the end of the couch, and as I do she pats it. I, as gracefully as possible with my awkward stance, sit down beside her, stealing some of her blankets. I make myself comfortable, dragging more of the blankets from her while she weakly protests with an "Hey!". I just smirk at her, knowing that she won't make a big fuss about it.

She looks kind of cute tonight, a bit of make up as I've rarely seen her with, and she smell freshly showered.

Effy hits a button on a remote, and the projector starts.

"What are we watching?" I ask the room.

"The wolf of wall street, and I don't care if you want to watch it or not, Leonardo is _so _hot!" comes the spiteful comment from Katie. I make sure to catch her eye before I openly give her a big eye roll, Campbell style. Emily snickers beside me, moving closer to me. I smirk in triumph when I get an angry look in return.

The film starts and everyone gets quiet, absorbed in the great acting of Di Caprio. My right hand is laid between me and Emily on the fabric of the couch, since there are a bit of space between us as I have pressed myself as far into the corner as possible.

Suddenly warm and soft fingers comes in contact with mine. My breath hitches of the tingling sensation moving up my arm. I look sideways to catch what Emily is up to, if this is her playing around. Her face remains stoic as she watches the movie as if she's not currently touching and stroking my fingers under the blanket. I can't get myself to remove my hand either, the feeling in my stomach making me lightheaded. I don't ever want it to stop.

Then she slowly intertwines our fingers, ending it with a light stroke with her thumb on the top of my hand. I literally stop breathing. My heartbeat races out of control, and I turn around to watch her face again. She has a ghost of a smile on her face, not visible unless you study her - as I'm currently doing. The movie keeps rolling as I admire her face, my whole right side buzzing from the contact with her skin. I think she's noticing me watching, but she keeps her eyes firmly on the screen in front of us and strokes my hand with her thumb now and then.

I find a boldness inside of me and strokes her hand back with my thumb. The reaction is instant. A lip bite, obviously to prevent a smile to break across her face. We sat like that while I watched the other people in the room, wondering if they knew that I was currently having the most intimate moment I've ever experienced - which was odd, considering I'm not an amateur on physical contact. All of them was occupied with the film, but I catched a smirk from Effy before she averted her gaze. Of course she had control on everything.

Emily kept pretending like nothing was going on and my body wouldn't stop reacting to her touch.

I wondered if this was what friendship should feel like, this constant sense of thrill whenever I'm around her. It felt a bit extreme for a simple friendship, even with my lack of knowledge on the area. I considered myself a friend of Effy, but that was totally different.

But if this weren't friendship I was feeling, then what?

.

**Naomi is finally beginning to acknowledge this thing with her and Emily! Emily's up next! **

**Btw - the lake is not the one from the series! **


	8. Ch 8: I could hear rain coming

**I don't know what it is with Emilys PoV that makes the chapters so long … Oh well, the more the better, aygh?  
****I had a blast writing this.**

**Skins is not mine.**

Chapter 8: I could hear rain coming

_Emily PoV_

_She's not flinching away!_

The need to touch her and an unexpected braveness had made my hand reach out for hers, and we were now holding on tight, stroking with our thumbs occasionally. I had almost expected her to shy away after the glances she kept sending my way, but the surprise was big when she gripped back, returning my caring petting.

I didn't dare meet her gaze though, not with everyone around us, and not when I couldn't answer the questions I knew would be evident in those,_ oh_, so beautiful eyes. Because, why was I doing this?

I could blame it on the stronger and stronger pull against her I've been experiencing, but that would mean taking the weaker role, and it was way too soon for that. Plus, my past struggles with Katie and Karen caused by doing exactly that, stopped me.

Why now though? I could've taken her hand when we were alone on thursday or just given her a call yesterday to meet her. The safety of everyone around us making her not being able to acknowledge my affectionate touch, maybe. It sort of made a sacred haven for me to experiment in - or in this case, holding her hand waiting for the reaction.

Her believing in me after I told my story to her on thursday had just spurred these feelings on. She had faith in me in a way that not even Karen had, and only after a week. It made me find new strength and want to continue with my mission. The protests and complaints from my family only broke me down, but she, she lifted me up. And for that I was grateful, and it was maybe the reason I found the courage in me tonight.

We held hands for the rest of the movie, not moving closer or further apart. It seemed enough for now. Hell, it was more than enough.

When the movie was finished and all praises were made, JJ, Katie, Thomas and Pandora went home, leaving the rest of us - me, Naomi, Effy, Freddie and Cook. Cook declared that a game of poker were in its place, but was voted down by 2 to 3 when he suggested strip poker. Boys against girls. I had since let go of Naomi's hand, concentrating on holding my cards and hiding them from her sneak peeking. Effy got some beers and passed them around, and we were soon buzzing.

Fortunately it seemed like nothing changed between me and Naomi after my little stunt, we were still messing around and teasing each other. I certainly got to hear it when I lost half of my chips to her in a nasty bet. But to my misfortune, Cook was also totally flirting with Naomi. If she wasn't laughing by something I've done, she laughed about something he said. It kind of developed to an 'who-can-make-Naomi-laugh-most' contest.

"Okay, enough for tonight, me and Freddie need to get some z's" Effy declared when she was sick of our bantering.

"Are ya sure ya don't mean ya gonna get some d?" Cook asked and Naomi burst out laughing again. I had to giggle a bit myself, it was a good line.

"Yeah yeah, same thing" she said when practically pushing us out the door. "See you tomorrow Em."

She closed the door, and we were three. I lived right next door, so no hassle for me to get home.

"I'll walk ya home, Blondie." Cook offered.

Naomi gave me a quick glance, before accepting the offer. When we walked past my driveway, I stopped, gesturing to my house.

"Humm, so this is me." I look shyly up into Naomis eyes, the memory of our handholding coming back full force, making me slightly blush. She studies the house for a bit, before breaking out in a smile.

"It's really nice."

"Yeah, so see you?" I shuffle my feet a little, wishing Cook weren't standing right behind her.

"Yes, see you Em!" she reaches out her hand and squeeze my shoulder lightly before turning and walking off with Cook._  
_

"Later, Red!" he farewells me, before he starts telling an amusing story to Naomi. I watch them walk away, an awful worrying adhering in my gut. I tell myself that this is not bad, that they are going the same way and it is natural for him to walk her home. Besides, it wasn't his hand she was holding tonight, it was _mine_. I contemplated running after them for a split second before thinking better of it. _Don't be a gadfly like with Karen._

I retreat to mine and Katies room, finding her video chatting with some guy. I walk in at the worst moment ever, her taking of her bra. I slam the door close.

"Fucking hell, Katie! That is NOT what I'd like to see on a saturday night." I yell, angry at her, angry at our shared room, angry at mum and dad for taking this long to rebuild the house.

"Cool off Ems! It's not my fucking fault you don't have a fucking boyfriend to run off to!" she opens the door, clothes firmly in place _thankfully, _"Get out there! Live a little, and this" she gestures towards her chest before pointing to the now black computer screen "would not scare you so much!"

Oh yeah, my family don't know I'm gay. That would just be one more thing for them to be disappointed in me in, and I could just not handle that right now, therefore I'm holding it all in. Not so much to spill for either, it's pretty dreary on the girls-front out here. _Until now that is._

"That's not fair! You can't just fucking sit and strip in my room! I sleep in here! And I'll probably have a nightmare about this!" I rip my hear out of shear agitation. She just raises her eyebrows in a silent challenge. Oh no, here it comes...

"For your information, it's _our _room. And second, where else can I chat with Ian? It's not like I can risk James seeing me, you know how he perves. So you just have to deal with it, alright? 'Cause if I can't get anything on this island, I need to get it elsewhere!" she practically yells into my face.

I shut my eyes as unwanted pictures sails into my head. I swallow a couple of times and breathe deeply in and out.

"Alright, Katie. Just, I don't want to hear it, see it or talk about it." I say with a finality in my voice, turning to head for the bathroom. Another fight lost, another dot to the growing storm inside of me. When I return to the bedroom later, she's sleeping. Thank god!

Before I fell asleep I thought of soft touches and long slender fingers intertwined with mine. In the state right before one's gone, I almost felt her in my hand again.

* * *

_She looks down today._

It was the first period wednesday. Doug had been a pain in the ass about me working with Naomi these last two days, always placing me where she was not, mostly in the cutting machine, so my back was killing me. I couldn't exactly express my wishes to him either, chancing to reveal too much in case it came back to Naomi. This resulted in me only being able to talk to her in the breaks. Our little handholding saturday hadn't changed much between us but I had noticed she'd become more and more … almost sad, for every break.

This was the closest we'd been all week, and it still wasn't close enough to speak. We were both placed on the conveyor belt, but at opposite sides. This meant that if I glanced upwards, I would look right at her, but she didn't return any of my attention. She had turned up yesterday with a headset, and was now lost in her music as she had every time she worked since. It didn't matter to me as I couldn't speak to her anyway, but it sure as hell put a damper on her mood.

But now I was going to change that.

I grabbed a random piece of fish from where I was stood cutting, and made sure she was paying no attention to me what so ever. When I was sure, I lifted my fillet, slightly aiming. It wasn't far to where she were, maybe five feet. When I was feeling confident enough, I threw my fish over the conveyor belt hitting her square in the nose. _Ha! Jackpot!_

She tumbled backwards, being too lost in her task to predict anything like this happening. Her wide and surprised eyes snapped to where the fish came from, and she met mine who were now overflowed with tears. I was laughing so hard, doubling over trying to catch my breath. Thomas who was standing beside me was also full on laughing. When she caught on to what I've done, she narrowed her eyes at me, shouting something I couldn't make out in the roar of the machines. I kept laughing at her expression, my vision being blurred by the tears that wouldn't stop coming, until suddenly something wet and cold smashed into my cheek. I yelped, raising my hand to quickly wipe the unwelcome sensation of my face. Some of the fish got down into my thick wool sweater. _God, that would smell bad later._

I look to Naomi, finding her with a triumphant smirk on her face while she was sorting through the fish on the belt. I guess I had that one coming. I reached over, messing up her system, flipping fishes so she couldn't see the bones. She swatted my hand away with a giggle. I giggled too, wallowing in the glint in her eyes when she laughed like that. It was nothing as beautiful as that spark.

The rest of the period I did everything I could to make her laugh like that as often as possible. I threw my cutted fillets over her hands, irritating the hell out of her. I did weird dance moves whenever I had nothing to do, making her laugh and shake her head at me. I pushed all of my fish over to her when she switched to cutting too. We made a game of it, sliding a fillet back and forth - trying to score against each other. It ended up with me throwing it in her neck, making up for my now soggy fish wet bra.

When the break made its arrival, I sprinted to the changing room, knowing she'd wanted to take revenge for the latest water splash. She came in when I had nearly gotten all of my plastic off, and stalked right towards me, a dangerous look in her eyes. I squealed as she got closer, twisting quickly out of my last attire. I barely got away, rushing up the stairs right before she reached me.

"You better watch your back, Fitch!" she yelled after me. I laughed, almost contemplating eating in the bathroom to escape her gruesome wrath.

When she arrives in the canteen I'm stirring my tea, looking at her with an innocent face.

"Those puppy eyes won't work for me." she rolls her eyes as she settles down beside me.

"How about now?" I pout, sticking my bottom lip out. She turns to me, and I realize I've leaned slightly into her, bringing our faces close together. She looks deeply into my eyes before she glances towards my pout and up again. Her whole expression changes, it seems. A serious look taking over, and that sparkle from earlier is back. I forget where I am and what I'm doing as I'm staring into her crystal clear orbs holding so much unknown feelings and secrets locked down. I wanted to know them all, I wanted to revel in what she is.

Cook clapping his hands and howling snaps us apart. If looks could kill, he would be in a heap on the floor by now. He stands leaning over the table with both his hands firmly planted on it.

"So, last weekend we were pussies, movie night and poker without stripping! This weekend, We. Will. Go. Fucking. MENTAL!" he emphasize every word with banging the table with his hands, shouting the last word. I roll my eyes as I glance over to Effy who's sporting the same look. This is so typical him.

"Saturday night, party at me house. Be there or be queer!" he sits down, seemingly done with his speech. I feel my ears turn red at his pun. Effy raises an eyebrow to me, daring me to stay home. We both know that the pun meant nothing, but it kind of hit me at my weakest spot.

Naomi nudges me. "You going Ems?"

"Yeah, I think so. You?"

"If you are, then I am." she smiles warmly at me before peeling a banana. I smile to myself. _Party it is._

* * *

"What the hell Katie? Your tits are practically bulging out of your top! Why do you even bother with clothes?" I state exasperated when I find her arranging her hair in the bathroom.

"This is fine goods, Ems, better make a use of it." she turns to look me up and down. "But you wouldn't know that." she smirks cruelly, turning back to the mirror.

I sigh, sitting down on the toilet seat. I was used to this, she hacking on me to make herself feel better. I let her, because I knew she was severely insecure deep down. When I study her I note that she is looking good, like, too good for a typical island rave. Small red top, even smaller black skirt with ungodly high heels, lots of make up and soon with immaculate hair.

"Why are you putting in so much effort anyways?" I asked. I thought of my outfit for the evening. Nothing extravagant, some black cool shorts, a low cut shirt with some print on it, and my old summer shoes. I had my fringe up in a clench and let the rest of my hair flow freely. I had also dyed my hair, making the color more intense. I topped it all of with quite a bit of eyeliner. I hoped it would catch a certain blonde's attention.

"Why are you here bothering me? Why aren't you with Effy, as you usually are before a party?" she bites back. She was right, it was our ritual, until she decided to break it today, that is.

"She ditched me for Naomi, something about making her prepared for the first wild party out here." I answer off-handedly.

She scoffs. "I don't know why you're taking such a liking to her. She seems like a bitch and has no fashion sense, what so ever." she started plucking her eyebrows, making them perfect.

"Shove it, Katie, she's my friend! And don't avoid my question, why are you putting in such an effort?"

She turned to me, arranging her breasts in the top, making them stand out even more before sighing. She perches herself on the counter.

"I've been feeling a little lonely." she admits.

"And?"

"And I want to do something about it!" she crosses her arms in front of her.

"Not this shit again!" I throw my hands in the air, walking away from her.

"No Emsy, it's just … I need someone too, okay? I promise I won't get attached." it comes weakly from behind me. I turn.

"I don't know, Kay. I mean, you and Cook, it's kind of gross. He's a manwhore!" I shrug my shoulders. They have an on and off kind of thing that's been going on for years.

She scoffs. "It's not any grosser than this nun thing you've got going. Seriously, you need a decent shag." she goes back to the bathroom, to continue fixing her appearance.

I sigh. She's right, I do need some action soon.

We walk together to Cooks house. It's a great distance island wise, since he's living on the other side and the roads are curvy and unruly. We share a bottle of vodka on the way, not really caring who sees us. I think our parents are very aware of our drinking habits anyway. Katie's not a bitch for a change, and that's nice, me being one of the few that sees her like this. I update her on work and vice versa, then we slander the family and their fucking need to control us.

It's cloudy and I can smell rain in the air, but it's fortunately a warm evening. Yet.

When we arrive outside Cooks house, a bachelor pad in true style, we find that the party is already somewhat started. The party habit on the islands is something like - start as early as possible and stay alive as long as you manage. The after parties were often lasting well into the next day.

The gang is sitting in a circle on the floor, the people from Vader clearly not showed up yet. It looks like they're playing spin the bottle. I roam my eyes over everyone, stopping on Naomi with a hitch of my breath. I see her eyeing my outfit too, slightly biting her lip. Her hair are curled and messily arranged with pin bobs. She's sporting tights and a long top over it. Effy being the creator of this isn't so shocking, it's kind of her thing, this outfit. But I wasn't prepared that it'd look _so _good on Naomi. She also have a bit of make up on, a light eyeshadow and some eyeliner that makes her eyes pop. I notices that she's barefoot, and there's some ink on her left foot. _I wonder what it is._

"Emily, stop being a freak and sit down." I jerk out of my perving at Katies call, turning slightly red. She has joined the circle already edging her way to Cook, and I'm standing like a crackpot alone. I join them, sitting next to Naomi, of course. I give her a small smile, which she returns instantly. I notice Katie giving Cook the googly eyes, but try not to think about it too much. _As long as it's not Naomi._

"So," Thomas starts, getting up on his knees holding the bottle in his hands "we'll start with whoever the bottle stops on has to drink, that way we all get royally fucked up as soon as possible." he stops for dramatic effect, momentarily patting his pocket "And then I'll show you my magic pills." he grins as everyone starts to whoop and cheer.

Maroon 5 is playing and we've played spin the bottle, drink version, for over an hour. I don't think me and Naomi has ever laughed this much before, and the bottle has stopped so many times at me that my sight is blurred and my head is spinning whenever I move. Thomas handed out his drugs five minutes ago and I swear to God I'm already feeling it.

Looking over at Naomi, noting that she looks really tipsy, I'm guessing she's feeling it too. She gives me a crooked smile while saying something.

"What?" I answer as I can't make out any words, leaning closer.

"This is fucking good stuff, I swear you just had three eyes Em!" she yells into my ear. I giggle. I'm more lightheaded than I've ever been, and it's not only the drugs. Naomi lifts her finger, dragging it down the length of my arm, following it with her gaze. I shiver, a shaky breath escaping. She notices my flustered state, and smirks down at me, before returning to the game. I glare at her. _Tease._

My sister is currently holding the bottle in her hands looking thoughtfully at it. Then she lifts her gaze to Cook who is smoking a spliff beside her, then back to her bottle. It looks like she's forming a plan in her head.

"Cook?" she purrs at him.

"Yeah, babe?"

"When was those people from Vader coming again?" she leans into him in a suggestive manner. He grins down at her, probably with a full view down her top before checking his watch. "Should be in an hour or so." She claps her hands, standing up in the middle of the circle.

"Alright losers, we need to turn this shit up! We're all pretty wasted, am I right?" she gets murmurs of agreement from around the group, Effy just simply raising a thumb in the air from where she's practically laying on top of Freddie. "So time to make this game physical!" she holds the bottle in the air.

"I fucking like your style, Katiekins!" Cook guffawed from down on the floor. He went and turned up the music, before we all got settled for an interesting couple of minutes.

The game was fucking hilarious! Everyone kissed and licked and touched each other in inappropriate places, and it was amusing as hell! Well, at least when it didn't involve me or Naomi though. We never seemed to get each other, always pairing up with someone else. So far I've licked Pandas throat, got felt up by Freddie and hugged JJ for a minute - nothing extravagant. But Naomi, though, I felt sorry for her! First Cook got to kiss up all her arm to her ear using too much tongue (I was obviously not okay with this, but it was a game and she looked fairly uncomfortable, so) and then she had to feel Katies tits, to Katies dismay before Thomas gave her a full on kiss. The others seemed to get the worse things, and the absolute worst was when JJ had to touch, and I quote, '_the Cookiemonster'. _Somewhere in the game Freddie and Effy had to make out. We'd lost them after that and now they're sucking each other faces of in the corner.

It was currently Katies turn to spin the bottle.

"I've had enough of this amateur ideas, now I want some real action." she gives Cook a sultry look. "I call seven minutes in heaven."

Cook burst out laughing. "Right on Katie! But make it twenty, and make it to be in my bedroom." He waggle his eyebrows. She smiles sweetly back. "Of course, Cookie. So, the two next who gets picked will have twenty minutes in heaven." She starts to spin the bottle and my heart rate speed up. If it was something I wanted to do with Naomi, this was _definitely _it. I didn't know what would happen, but with the alcohol and drugs in our blood added with the touches she seemed to be giving me quite often, I was certain _something _could happen.

The bottle start to slow down, and I lean down on my hands to see where it ends. It ends with the bottom against me, and when I follow its direction with my eyes I look straight up into Cook howling.

"Fucking hell! Let's see who of ya fine ladies will get a good time tonight." he looks so cocky I want to leave the room, but I sit tight, folding my hands over my chest. I glance sideways at Naomi, noticing she's looking a bit worried.

Katies hand has found its way to the inside of Cooks thigh and it drifts up and down while he leans forward to spin the bottle again. "I tell ya, whoever it lands on will have the best time of her life."

The bottles spins and spins, and I see Katie subtly stretching out, taking up more space so it most likely will point at her. It slows and for a second it looks like I will be the winner, but it barely passes me, landing on … _Naomi._ I instantly clench my jaw, willing myself not to react the way I ache to.

"Yes! Blondie! Me and you, my bedroom, now!" Cook swiftly stands up from an angry looking Katie. Her plan was not so foolproof after. It was rather stupid, actually.

Naomi stands up from beside me too, and I turn around surprised. I had no idea she would do it so willingly. She eyes his big grin wearily before giving him an eye roll, playfully stating "You're such an ass, Cook."

"You love it Naomikins! Come on, come to uncle Cookie." he wiggles his fingers at her, signaling her to follow him as he walks backwards. She giggles a bit, but follow him nonetheless. My mouth hangs open in alarm, I'm stunned to my very bone. _This was NOT how this night was suppose to go._

Right before she exits the door to the hallway she turns around and says with a dead serious voice to the room "If I'm not back within twenty, send a rescue team." Then she disappears.

I hear Cook yell from upstairs "Where are ya birdie? My balls needs some scratching!"

I feel sick to my stomach, the effect of the narcotics taking a negative turn. I hold my belly and feeling myself actually go green. Then Katie awakes from her daze.

"What the actual fuck!" she stands up, waving her hands. Everyone turns to look at her.

"What is it Katie? It's the rules, they have to make monkey now!" Pandora states. My stomach churns again.

"No they don't _have _to, they can refuse, they just have to stay in the room! I can't see why he would want to tap that anyway, she's such a prude." I want to smack her for saying that, but it kind of reassured me a bit. _They don't have to do it, in fact, they don't have to do anything._

"Actually Katie, he always talks about what a 'fit bird' Naomi is…" JJ says nervously.

I can't take it anymore and excuse myself. I just reach the toilet before I empty myself. I sit there heaving and weeping away some stray tears. _What a shit fucking wank night. __  
_

After a few minutes I get up, telling myself that no one gets to see me like this. I fix my running make up and pop a chewing gum in my mouth. After staring intently into my own eyes for a few minutes, manning myself up, I nod to the mirror and reach for the door. I'm not going to be that person, I'm Emily, I'm fun and I'm sure as hell not jealous of a girl I've only known for a couple of weeks.

_Don't think about his big hands all over her. Don't think about she kissing him. Don't think about they undressing each other._

I find Effy leaning to the wall outside, smoking a spliff and staring me down. I position myself next to her, stealing her smoke and inhaling deeply.

"What do you think they're doing?" I ask weakly. She _has _to know the answer. She knows everything. When no answers return, I turn to find her looking at me with a sincere face. I instantly know I don't want her answer and turn away from her penetrating orbs before they get the best of me.

"I don't know, Emily. Why don't you find out?" she snatches the spliff back and put it in her mouth.

I laugh bitterly. "And how exactly will I do that? Barge in one them _doing it_?" I sneer at my own words, almost tasting puke in my mouth again.

"Do as Katie, she went upstairs five minutes ago to eavesdrop." she shrug. My eyes widens. _Of course she did._

I contemplated my options, but the haze clouding my judgement and the yearning in my veins made me swiftly turn and head for the stairs. Even though it probably would ruin my night.

When I slowly walk up the stairs, my steps getting heavier and heavier and the hammering in the chest getting louder and louder, I recognize another hammering. I look up to the roof window. The rain is making a steady beat against the glass, almost in sync to my own heartbeat.

As I reach the top of the stairs, I see Katie bending down beside a door, her ear firmly planted against the wood. Her brows are scrunched in concentration, and it doesn't look like she like what she's hearing. I wave her over to me, and she comes over with fire in her eyes. Her every move is a strain to not bash wildly around herself, at the same time as she's careful not to make any sound with her heels. I've seen this before, only last time it was when I stole her favorite doll when we were ten. I gulp inaudibly, bracing myself.

"What is it then?" I whisper, afraid anyone else will hear.

She huffs and seems to be holding back tears. Fuck, she's attached to him already. She's always been a bit jealous of him, and now with the new girl and everything. Oh double fuck, _Naomi. _I feel the need to break something, to fucking trash the place. Why does this always happens to me? I don't even know why I bother with people anymore.

"Well, I definitely heard laughter from Naomi, and it sounded pretty breathless." she stops, biting her lip while looking down before continuing. "And I'm pretty sure I heard the springs in the bed in a steady rhythm."

Just as the shock and disappointment drains my body and I feel like I can't breathe, the door to Cooks bedroom opens. Katie looks as taken aback as me, but turns around either way, standing tall. I place myself beside her, convinced my eyes will tell Naomi everything, but right now I don't care. I'm tired of being hurt and tossed around, and for once I'm fucking upset. She can't flirt with me and hold my hand and make me _believe _and then fuck off with Cook. The drugs makes this all seem more overbearing. I cross my arms, protecting myself.

Cook comes out first, laughing loudly, stumbling about. His clothes are a bit misplaced. She comes after, face visibly pink and laughing as much as him. When they catch the sight of the fearless Fitch with murder in their eyes, they stop.

Her stance tells me everything, she looks like a deer caught in the headlights.

.

**Woah! ****I sense some trouble heading this way!  
****Spoilers for next chapter: It will be titled 'She's a hurricane' and will be from Naomi PoV.  
****What do you think happens now? Destruction?**


	9. Ch 9: She's a hurricane

**I really frightened you, didn't I? Felt I had to get this out quick.  
Anyway, this chapter is based on the song The Fray - Hurricane. It kind of represents how Naomi sees Emily this night.**

**I don't own skins.**

Chapter 9: She's a hurricane

_Naomi PoV_

To be met with a matching pair of judging eyes when exiting the room was _not_ what I expected, and therefore I stopped dead in my tracks. As did Cook, but not for long though.

"Aah, Katiekins and Emilio, are ya here for my round two?" he makes thrusting motions with his pelvis and hands. The twins both clench their jaws and has never looked more alike than now. Emily's usually warm eyes were now threatening and raging with emotions.

Cook is not helping the situation, so I punch him in his shoulder. He yelps and shy away from me. "Fuck you." I grumble to him.

"What are you doing here?" I say to the fiercesome two, afraid of their murderous eyes. I don't think I've ever been met with such a hatred stare before. And on top of that, it's double.

Katie bites her lip, obviously holding back something. It looks like tears, but I'm not sure. _Oh fuck, maybe she and Cook are involved._

Emily steps forward instead, squaring her shoulders. "You said something about a rescue team?" she narrows her eyes at me, her words spiteful. I had absolutely no idea why they were this mad.

I look at my watch. "But … it's not been seventeen minutes yet." I shakily answer, crumbling under the weight of it all. Why did her rage have such an effect on me?

Katie's arms fall to her sides at the same time her mouth falls open. "Fucked you good and quick, did he?" she snarls. Cook howls out in laughter. Katie strides over, stopping right before me. Her eyes is flashing with something dangerous.

"What? No!" I exclaim loudly.

"What do you mean? His Crayola dick didn't satisfy you?" Emily speaks up from behind Katie. I've never felt this small in my entire life.

"His dick wasn't even near me!" I yell, throwing my hands out! This situation was creeping me out, why are they even being so rude and gruesome for this? I just followed the fucking rules of the game.

"Don't you lie to me, Campbell!" Katie points her finger in my face, spitting out the words "I fucking heard you in there!"

I look helplessly towards Cook, but he just stands silent, watching the situation with big, amused eyes. Fucking jerk, he didn't care what anyone thought of him anyway.

I push Katie backwards, yelling "Fucking bitch!" as I stumble past her. "I don't have to listen to any of this, find someone else to harass!" I give Emily a last hateful look as I pass her. Her stance faltering for a second, before it's back.

I hear Katie yell after me as I run down the stairs, feeling tears starting to form in my eyes. "Fucking slut! Just jump on anything and anyone, do you?"

I rush past everyone downstairs, finding my way to the back door and shutting it close behind me. I lean against it, breathing deeply through my mouth. _Hold it together, Naomi. Don't fucking cry._

With shaky fingers I open my pack of cigarette and takes one out. Thankfully I'm under a roof, because it's pouring out here. I walk away from the door, leaning the side of my front against a wooden pillar, looking out past the trees to the gray ocean. I light up my fag, and takes a deep drag. I'm still shaking, but the nicotine helps a bit.

I think about why they would just accuse me of sleeping with Cook, even after I said I didn't. I'm not a slut, I wouldn't just jump on him because of a game. Fuck knows he tried to jump me, but I turned him down. And why the hell was Emily so spiteful - why did she look at me like that? Was she just standing up for her sister? My thoughts spiral out of control, and I need to hold on to the pillar as I light up my second cigarette.

The door opens behind me, but I don't turn around. I sense that it's her hesitating in the doorway. I sigh.

"What?" I say, a bit irritated that she can just mess me up with one accusing look.

"You didn't fuck him, then?"

I turn around, finding her standing in the middle of the doorway looking intently at me. She has her hands crossed and her expression is still harsh, but not as harsh as earlier.

"No, I didn't fuck him!" I scoff, turning around again, finding some peace in the weather who was as fucked up as me. Or her, since she's acting as fierce as it is.

"Why, because it wasn't enough time?" she spits out as she comes to stand beside me.

"Why do you even care?" I yell, turning around to face her, crossing my own hands, throwing away my fag too. I try to mirror her expression from earlier, standing tall above her.

She shakes her head, flicking her gaze down, suddenly looking a bit fragile. "I don't." she mumbles. I sigh. I don't understand her at all. As I turn back to the view, I understand that an explanation is in its place.

"I didn't even go near him." I admit to the trees and stones and sky. I feel her shift to look at me. I don't look back, though, firmly locking my gaze in the falling rain. "He…" I clear my throat. "He obviously wanted to do something, but I told him no. Then he tried to convince me by all sorts of allurement and promises." I smirk, remembering back to his pathetic pleads.

"But, Katie, she heard…" she begins.

"Heard what, Emily?" I snap at her, very tired of this now. Why couldn't she just let it go?

"She heard the bed and you breathless…" she mumbles looking a bit anxious, flicking her eyes between mine and the surroundings, not finding a fitting spot to latch them onto.

"Fucking hell, Emily! He showed me what he would do to me if I gave in with a duvet and some pillows on his bed. I couldn't stop laughing at his ridiculousness!" I shake my head at her. "Let it go, okay? I didn't touch him, and he didn't touch me."

She looks taken aback for a minute before she finds her ground again. "Don't fucking blow up on me! I'm only protecting you, he's a fucking slut who would just fuck you around if you slept with him!" she yells. I screw my eyes shut. How did it get to this? The evening was so lovely, I was laughing and teasing her. Touching her. A shaky breath escapes my mouth.

"Em, this is ridiculous." I speak softly. she looks kind of shocked by my calm response, before her face shift into a sheepish smirk.

"It kind of is, isn't it?" she laughs. I bump our shoulders together. We look at each other for a minute, clearly wondering how such a dumb thing got the best of us.

"Shots, then?" I ask, hoping the whole thing were forgotten.

"Yes please." she smiles, and I drag her to the kitchen.

* * *

It's a couple of hours later that Effy drags me to the bathroom for a piss. The game was obviously called off after mine and Cooks minutes in heaven, and the place were soon filled with lots of lots of people. I kept close to either Emily or Effy, not daring to go close to Cook if Katie would glare daggers at me again. Emily pushed Effy when we met her after we got in, explaining with 'That's for scaring me half to death'. I didn't understand it one bit. More drugs was handed out and more drinks were consumed. I could barely feel my own body, everything seemed dreamlike around me. The music was turned up, and the living room was made into a kind of dance floor with dimmed lights. When me and Effy left Emily, she declared I'd find her there afterwards.

"Enjoying yourself yet?" Effy asks from where she's seated on the toilet.

I fix myself in the mirror, chancing a glance at her, hoping she's staying firmly in place, naked and all. "Yeah, I am. I had no idea Emily was such fun drunk." I smile a bit to myself. She was even more hilarious than usual, the alcohol retrieving the boldness I knew was buried inside her. And she talked quite a bit too, not so much of it making sense, but that wasn't the point. I didn't know if it was the drugs or her newfound fierce side, but I couldn't keep my eyes off her. She was just so charming and _God _was she stunning when she full on laughed. The quirk of her eyebrow and the twinge in her mouth made me twitch at the most inappropriate places when she looked at me. I tried telling myself that it was only the drugs, but her captivating being lured me closer for each minute passing.

"The fun hasn't even started." she states mystically, getting done and washing her hands. "Come on." she grabs my elbow and drags me out into the living room where a low beat rap tune is playing.

I rake my eyes over the dancing bodies, sweat and alcohol fills the air. Then my heart stops along with the my ability to think. There, in the middle of the dance floor is Emily, dancing. _Dancing. _It can't even be called dancing, her sensual moves and the swaying of her hips. Her arms are held over her head and her eyes are firmly closed, like she's feeling the beat of the music down to her very bone. Her hair are damp and moving everywhere. I see the sheen of sweat on her body, on her upper chest. A drop trickles down from her collarbone and into her top. _If only I was that drop_. I'm so far gone that the thought doesn't even rattle me.

I can't move, I drink in her body that I didn't even knew could have such an effect on me. I notice how her short shorts makes her legs seem longer. And I notice how slim her waist is, how I can see the curve of her breasts through her top, how inviting her neck looks, how absolutely _delicious_ her slightly parted lips looks.

"Ripples." Effy suddenly whispers into my ear, and give my lower back a slight push. If I was sober I probably wouldn't even falter, but I'm not, so I stumble towards Emily who catches me by gripping my upper arms.

"Careful there." she murmurs, while looking seductive and innocent all at once. I just stand there, probably looking gobsmacked, taking in every aspect of her face. She raises an eyebrow at my lack of response and laugh that delicious laugh. Her husky song fills up my chest to the point I have to close my eyes so it doesn't spill over.

When I open my eyes she's dancing again, keeping close. But this time her eyes are not closed, they're boring into mine. My breath hitches of the intensity of it all. Everyone around us vanishes as all I can see is brown and red. Before I have time to think what I'm doing, my hand reaches out to her hip as I start moving in sync to her. It's packed with people around us, so we're already standing pretty close. Her hand find mine on her hip, and she brushes her fingers up the length of my arm, lingering on my collarbones, up my neck, over my cheek, ending with a light stroking to my bottom lip. She eyes it with her now half open eyes, licking her own lips. I reach out my other hand to her hips, jerking her flush against me. Her hands settles on my neck, tangling in the curls she finds there. Our faces have never been this close, and even though time stops for a second, we soon realize that the music has changed. We both smile and laugh at the song blasting through the room, it's a really crazy song, upbeat and all. In my hazy state I think I recall the name. _We run the night._ Remembering our closeness, we start to move again, everything in sync. Her move becomes my move, and I'm not sure who's doing what anymore. We become one.

My hands move to her back, holding her impossibly close, our breasts pushing together. Her hands are wandering, driving me crazy. They drifts inside the top of my shirt, skimming all over my shoulders, collarbones and upper chest. She leans her head into the crook of my neck, so my face brush against her hair. Our sweaty bodies meld together while her hot breath in my ear make me shiver. I'm about to burst of all this energy when someone jerks me away from her.

_Katie fucking Fitch._

She gives me an ugly glare before returning her attention to a now very unfocused and dazzled-looking Emily. I smirk, _it definitely wasn't just me feeling this._

"You need to get a shag, _tonight!" _Katie yells into her face. Emily blinks, seemingly snapping out of it.

"What?" she asks confused, eyes distractingly flicking to me who stands like a duck in the middle of the floor.

"You're so fucking uptight, I'm going to help you find a guy to unwind with!" Katie exclaims, clearly proud of how she's helping her twin. A painful pang goes through my body at her words.

"What? No!" Emily scrunches her face together, trying to get past her and back to me.

"Yes, Emily! YOLO, right?" I roll my eyes at that saying. _Fucking hell._ She holds her firmly in place with her hands. "Look, I bet JJ is keen. You need to lose your fucking V before you end up as an old cat lady!" I notice Emily getting more and more winded.

"No, Katie! I don't need your help and I'm not going to fuck JJ!" she yells back.

"Come on, Ems! Just find someone else then, put your efforts into it. Maybe I even can make Cook give you a pity shag." Katie looks into Emilys disgusted expression with big serious eyes. I feel a presence next to me, and realized Effy and Freddie has sneaked up on me to view this great exchange.

Emily drags her hands through her hair in a frustrated way, clearly trying to calm herself down. Her gaze flickers over the surrounding people, barely meeting mine before settling on Effy. I look sideways to catch her nodding at Emily. I sense something big coming, an outbreak of sorts. I had no idea that the storm that was Emily Fitch would hit shore tonight.

I see her visibly brace herself "No Katie!"

"What do you mean, no?" Katie huffs.

"I mean no! I don't want to shag any boys. And do you know why? I'm fucking gay!" Katie looks taken aback at her outburst, her confession. Emily is almost vibrating with the adrenaline running through her, clenching and unclenching her whole body. Everyone around us stops dancing to see what all the yelling is about. My mouth opens and my eyes widens. _She's gay._

I feel my hands shaking at my sides, and clench them together to stop. I swallow and concentrate on my breathing.

She turns to look at the people surrounding her. "That's right, I'm a RAGING LESBIAN!" she screams at the room! Katie stands helplessly at her side, shocked into oblivion. I see Effy taking a hold of Emily, dragging her off, before I feel someone dragging me in the opposite direction. I look up into Freddie's friendly smile.

"Spliff?" he asks with a smile.

I just dumbly nod, my head racing a hundred miles per hour. _She's gay._

He leads us to a storage of sorts, leaning on the shelves before lighting up two spliffs, one for each. I inhale deeply, too deeply, almost choking on it.

"Easy there." Freddie simply says.

I try to calm my heartbeat, but I only end up tapping my fingers on a big freezer. Freddie lets out a sigh, moving to stand beside me. It feels weird being here with him after such an episode, I'd never talked much to him.

"You okay there? You seem a bit jittery."

"She … she's …" I start but trail off, words obviously betraying me tonight.

"Gay." he finish for me, looking as carefree and stoned as ever. Why isn't this affecting him? Why aren't everyone in fucking shock like me?

"Did you know?" I turn to him, wide eyes. He just smirks.

"Being together with Effy has its perks." he muses. I place myself on top of the freezer, dragging my hands through my hair over and over. I don't feel anything, I don't feel my face. I sigh as I bury my face in my arms, leaning on my feet. I wish I was sober, to think this through properly, to stop freaking out.

I fucking danced with her. Like intensely, sensually and sexily danced with her. She skimmed my body with her eyes and hands. She looked so, _so ... _jealous earlier with Cook. Maybe it all meant more than I thought.

"I guess you should know the story."

"What story?" my head snaps up from its hiding spot.

"She kind of had a thing with my sister last summer before she moved away." he flicks his spliff "No one knew about it, except for Effy, and now me. Emily was deeply devoted to her, she did everything for her, but…" he trails off, looking into the ceiling.

"But?" I push.

"But when Emily wanted to go official, to come out, Karen freaked out, claimed that they weren't serious and stormed off from her. When Emily found her, she was in bed with Cook." he scrunches his face, as if the pictures of his sister and his best friend are hurting him.

"Needless to say, it fucked Emily up. She reverted into herself, closing herself off in her closet. My sister, she regretted it and managed to stay in touch with Em after she took off for university. Keeping her as a safety net for when some boy broke up with her or something. At least that's what Effy says." he swallows and look into my eyes.

"They're fucking pricks, you know, Karen and Cook. But they're my sister and my best friend. And Emily didn't know that I knew, so I couldn't do anything." he shakes his head, looking sad.

I don't know what to say to it all. It breaks my heart, how Karen could do that to Emily and what an idiot Cook is. The conversation from the first night with Effy suddenly comes back to me._ "She wasn't even like this when the McClairs moved here."_

I take a shaky breath, it all dawning on me. I fiddle with my bracelets as I'm wondering what it would mean for us, for me.

"Freddie?"

"Yeah?"

"She…" a deep breath "She likes me, doesn't she?" I'm so nervous for the answer that my voice is shaking.

He scoffs. "Are you always this insensitive?" he gives me an annoyed look.

"What?" I answer dumbly.

"She just came out to her fucking sister, and you're here freaking out if she _may_ like you? Big fucking deal, Naomi! She just had one of the most important moments in her life, and all you can think about is yourself? So what if she likes you! So what if she don't! She's still the Emily that you joke around with, she's still the Emily that's your _friend._ And that's what she'll need tonight, a friend, not a fucking lover." he eyes me expectantly after his great speech.

I sigh and shake my head. "Oh god, I'm such a twat, aren't I?"

His frown turn into a laugh. "A bit, but it's alright." he climbs onto the freezer and sits beside me. I lay my head on his shoulder, feeling my eyes drop. I'm bloody pathetic, a fucking selfish loser. As he said, she would still be Emily if she liked me or not. And I didn't care. She would still be fierce, beautiful Emily. And from her, I wouldn't run. Not tonight.

"Thanks, Freds." I whisper. He just nods and fire up another spliff.

About half an hour later Effy bursts into the room, me and Freddie well stoned. She smirks at our useless stance.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Not at all!" I pat the space next to me, "come join the party." I smile crookedly at her, almost falling over Freddie.

"Actually," she turns to Freddie "I think it's best we get Emily home."

"Is she okay?" I pipe up.

"She just drank another bottle of vodka and has started on her second out in the backyard. Katie is M.I.A., probably somewhere fucking Cook. She sent me a text to get Emily safely home. So yeah, we better go before she gets alcohol poisoning."

Me and Freddie swiftly stands up, not being steady at all, but trudging to the backyard anyways. As we get outside I notice the rain has stopped falling, the smell of it still lingering though. She's sitting on a bench facing away from me, drinking from a big bottle.

"Ems, bedtime!" Effy yells. Emily just waves her off.

"I'm fine here, just go." Effy rolls her eyes at her answer.

"This is so typical her. Never wanting to leave the party before she practically falls apart." Then she motions for me to go over. I'm pretty nervous as I do so.

"Ems?" I kneel before her.

"Nai." she breathes out. Her eyes are unfocused as hell, and I have no doubt in my mind she won't remember any of this tomorrow.

"Let's go home." I take her bottle and throws it away, before dragging her up to a standing position. She giggles as she just falls back down on the bench. I sigh, looking exasperated back to the two others. Freddie comes over to help me, and we both take each of her arms over our shoulders, holding most of her weight as she can barely walk. We have a great distance to go, and I hope it will sober me up, as I'm not sure how long I can continue this workout with so much drugs in my system.

She babbles endlessly. Something about Katie and James and the store and a holiday in France. When she switches to how the anatomy of a fish is, I have to roll my eyes. _Does she ever stop? _

When we're on the last bridge before my house she declares that she will not be carried anymore and is perfectly fine to walk herself. Well, she's not _perfectly fine_ but it works in a way, her stumbling after us. Freddie found Effy's hand, and they're currently a bit ahead of me, Emily slowly following, stopping ever so often to drag some straws up of the trench. I think I've never seen a person as gone as she is now. And I can understand why she did it, coming out the way she did.

Effy slows her walking when we see my house and looks mystically at me.

"Katie told me to get Emily safely home, but I kind of want to be with Freddie tonight instead of taking care of her." I scrunch my face at her.

"Aren't you supposed to be her friend?" I ask, pissed.

"Relax, hun. I was going to ask if she could crash at yours. But if it's too big of an hassle, I'll do it of course."

We both turn to look at Emily staggering, swaying from side to side on the road. I feel so sorry for her in that second, I just want to hold her close and tell her everything is alright and she is alright. Plus I felt I owed her since freaking out over my own worries earlier instead of worrying about her. Effy had despite it all sat with her after her outburst, which I had not.

"I'll do it." I turn and give Effy half a smile. She smirks, pats my shoulder and jogs back to Freddie, before I see them disappearing over the hill.

I go back to Emily, eager to go to sleep. I'm tired as fuck, and I bet she is too. I grab her under her shoulder, to make her go straight.

"How are we doing, Em?"

She stops, seemingly deep in thought of the question. "I'm…" she hesitates before she finds the word she's looking for "excellent!" then smiles the biggest, happiest smile. I laugh.

"Is that so?" she nods, giggling. "Yes."

"You're kind of as slow as a turtle, though." I say when I realize we're barely moving forward. She bursts out laughing.

"I'm like the turtle in the race!" she exclaims, waving her hands. "He beats the hare, and he's awesome!" I shake my head, sometimes she's too cute.

"What about we race to my bedroom?" I say before I can think it through. She leans in close, her cuteness turning dirty rather quickly, her eyes almost manages to focus on my face. She smells like alcohol and mischief.

"Now there's an offer I can't refuse." she purrs.

A shiver goes down my spine. I need to remind myself that she is wasted, she just came out and I'm her _friend _that will take care of her tonight. We manage to slip into my room without mum or Kieran coming to see what all the noise is about. I sigh a breath of relief as she falls into my bed, Tiger jumping away when she sees the intruder.

"This smells like you." she mumbles as she climbs up and lays her head on my pillow.

"You don't say." I answer as I go into the bathroom to slip into some more comfortable clothes and remove my make up. I don't even bother with changing her, expecting her to fall asleep so I have to drag her clothes off. I won't do that like this. _What am I saying?! I won't do that. Period._

As I return to my bedroom, she is seemingly asleep at one side of the bed. I spread the duvet over her, and lay down next to her with my face against the wall. I didn't have the energy to dwell on having her in my bed, I was so fucking tired.

"Why didn't you sleep with Cook tonight?" she asks quietly from behind me as I hear some rustling. Not asleep, then.

I think about it for a second. Why didn't I? If this was a month ago I would probably have done it, game or not. He was good looking and kind of charming. Plus he didn't want anything serious - it was just the type I usually went for when I wanted a shag. But I didn't want to, not at all. I didn't want to get a release that way anymore. It wasn't appealing at all, and I had no idea why. My drained brain wouldn't work anymore, so I said the only thing I could before I fell asleep.

"It wasn't right."

.

**So no Naomi and Cook, thankfully! But drama nevertheless.**


	10. Ch 10: Closer

**Hi guys, I know it's been a long time, but what can I say? I got caught up in this amazing fic I shockingly never noticed before! Halfway Valentine, and I absolutely love it! Also school has been tearing on my motivation - along with being busy with mum visiting and being social and shit… **

**But here I am again, with an extra long chapter to make up for everything! Hope it's okay :)**

Chapter 10: Closer

_Naomi PoV_

A throaty groan.

I instinctively turn around, finding Emily holding her hands over her face. I wonder for a second what she's doing in my bed, before it all comes back to me. The party and the events becoming clearer in my fuzzy state. She must sense I'm awake.

"Please say you have painkillers." she mumbles through her fingers.

I giggle until the pain going through my head makes it into a groan, and I, too, cover my eyes with my hand.

"Jesus! How much did we drink last night?" I moan.

"Entirely too much." Emily shifts and buries her head into the pillow. Another groan escapes from inside the pillow. If I wasn't struggling with my own headache, I would've laughed at her.

Slowly I rise, the idea of painkillers and heavenly liquid for my dry throat driving me. As I stand shakily on my two feet, I self-consciously drag my fingers through my hair. I must look like hell.

"That hairstyle really fits you." I turn back to a smirking Emily in my bed. Momentarily I got caught in the possibility to wake up to that smirk every day, teasing me about my hair. _Easy, Naomi._

"You're the one to talk. You look like you have a dead fox on your head." I shoot back. Her smirk widens.

I start searching through my room, certain that I left the pills somewhere. As I pop into the bathroom to look there, I hear a small mumbling from my bed.

"What was that?" I stick my head out the door.

"Are you okay?" her face is smirk free, and has an anxious veil of insecurity falling over it.

"Uhh, pfff… shouldn't I be asking you about that?" I fully come out of the bathroom, scratching the back of my neck confused.

"I mean after what I said last night. I'm sorry it came out like that." she bites her lip, looking intently at me. Almost waiting for me to burst away from the room.

"Don't worry about that, I don't care who you prefer to bang." I smirk. "As long as you don't throw more fishes at me at the industry, we're fine." An attempt to light the mood. It worked, she laughed a heartily and relieved laugh. Her cheeks almost swallowing her eyes. It was a sight for Gods, and here I was, marveling in it.

"Thanks for being so cool about it." she sits up slightly, her upper body leaning against the wall.

"Yeah." I try not to make a big deal about it. I think back to my freak out yesterday, and can't for the life of me understand it. Sure, it was a shock. Sure, we've been kind of - almost - sort of flirting. But so what? Flirting and bantering with her was altogether delightful. It made my stay on this shitty island somewhat livable. And I owed her for that. It didn't mean it had to go beyond flirting, it was just fun, just like it was with Cook. The last thing I wanted was to get involved and get things complicated.

"Katie is going to kill me." she turns away from my gaze with a sigh.

"Why would she do that? It's not like you've done something horrendous."

"But I have," she turns back to me, her eyes watering "in her eyes I have. She always prided herself with us being alike. And despite that, she got more boys and she looked better in everything and I'm just her shadow. I'm breaking away from all of that, and she'll think that's unacceptable."

Her sorrow and hearbreak dragged me closer to the bed. I sat down on the edge, near her.

"But it isn't Katie I'm most afraid of," she whispers, turning to me again as I sit, "it's my mum."

I hesitantly reach out and grab her hand in mine, giving her what I hope is the courage to go on. Not only with the conversation, but coming out. She's too worthwhile to give up.

"She's homophobic, I know it. Every time something same sex stuff comes on the telly, she'll curse and turn it off." A stray tear escapes her left eye. I tentatively reach out my thumb, and brush it away. Her eyes close at my touch. The heat and smoothness of her cheek was entirely too much for my shaking unworthy fingers, so instead I lowered it, cradling her hand in both mine. This was the moment I had to reassure her of everything and nothing.

"Em," I start, getting her attention. I needed her to really listen to what I was going to say. "I'm sure Katie will come around, everyone sees how much she loves you." some tears starts running down her pretty face, as she didn't believe my words. "No, really!" I grip her hand tighter and pull her slightly to me. "She loves you, and you support those you love. When the shock is over, I'm sure… She's your sister, your twin for goddamn sakes. Plus she texted Effy about getting you home safely last night, so of course she cares." A spark of hope appeared in her eyes.

"And for your mum, if she doesn't accept you for that beautiful, smart, funny and yes, gay, daughter you are, then she's no real mum in my eyes." Emily nodded sadly at my words. "But don't count her out before you've even let it out of the bag, yeah?" I smiled encouraging at her. She tried to do the same back, despite her red and fluffy face. "Yeah."

She suddenly seemed to remember where she was and that she was crying her eyes out, so she took her hand away from mine and started wiping her face. I felt the need to lessen the tension in her small body.

"Besides, if she disowns you, I bet my mum would have you. She probably would be just fine switching me out." I nudged her foot with my wrist.

She laughed through her tears and sniffled loudly, her dark brown eyes again locking with mine. "I don't deserve this. You." she stated, as if me telling her this was more than she was worth. My face sobered instantly. How could she not have any grasp on what a magnificent and down to the bone _good _person she was. I inched up the bed, so my face got closer to hers.

"Don't ever think that Emily. You deserve everything. And if your family don't realize that, they're shit!" I said with as much power I willed. I was studying her study me. She looked thrown off at my words, like no one has ever bothered to tell her that much. _God, has no one? _I saw her bottom lip wobble a bit, and she bit down to keep it still. She was looking between my eyes, down to my mouth, over my nose and cheeks and forehead. Her gaze was tracing my face, remembering it, saving it. When she lifted one of her hands hesitantly towards my face, the meaning of her every movement became too much for my strategy of not getting things complicated._  
_

"So, painkillers, huh?" I smile, while shying away. I prayed the playful mood would return. Luckily, it did.

"Yeah." it looked like she stepped out of something in her head, freeing herself from whatever was revealing the things I couldn't begin to think about.

Her foot reach out, and gently kick me in my behind as I stand to resume my treasure hunt. "And for Gods sake woman, give me some soda, I'm dying here." and with that, she sunk deep into the duvet and pillows, staging a drowning of sorts.

"Jumping right to the domestic parts, are we Ems?" I laugh back, as I enter the bathroom, picturing how her cheeks would turn red after such a line from me. I couldn't be more pleased with myself as I didn't get an answer, and found her smiling to herself when I a minute later emerged with the medicine.

When I had rummaged through the kitchen upstairs and friendly told mum and Kieran to 'fuck off' with their concerns, me and Emily settled in my bed with tons of soda boxes and crisps to watch some tv-series, which was my favorite activity the day after.

"What do you want to see?" I turned to her, as she was lying comfortable and practically squeezed into my side. Her head was placed below my right shoulder, and she lifted it to look at me with sparkling eyes. She looked so cute where she was situated, hair all messy and toothy grin with her eye make up all smudged. I wanted to crush the life out of her with my arms.

"Something funny." she quickly licked her lip, returning her gaze to my computer on my lap.

"Then we'll watch the most funny thing in the whole universe!" I exclaim excitedly!

When I wrote 'friends' into the search bar she pinched my side and giggled.

"I could've guessed. Not very original though, I thought you were the kind of girl to watch, like, rare shows with weird humor and stuff."

"Oi! I'll tell you I'm very normal!" I said with feigned annoyance and a quirk with my eyebrow.

"Normal isn't exactly the first word popping into my brain as I think of you." she shrugged.

"What is?" I suddenly got very curious.

"Uhh.. I don't know." she mumbled into my t-shirt.

"No, out with it! You can't say that without telling the rest of it."

"Fine then! I guess I would describe you as … special." she shifted to look into my eyes at the last word. I got lost in her nutty brown eyes for a moment, feeling my whole body filling with a pleasant warm feeling. I had never felt like that in my entire life, and I understood in that moment how Emily, as well as being the most affectionate and harmless person in the world, _my world, _was also all kinds of dangerous. I'd decided then and there to not let this _thing _go too far. And when she looked at me like I was the only person in the world. Like she wanted to … _kiss _me. Then it was going too far.

Despite the protests of my heart and being, my brain snapped us out of another moment.

"What, you mean like special needs?" I scrunched my eyebrows together, almost managing not to smile. She rolled her eyes.

"Well, obviously." she shifted back to her _friends-watching _position. I pressed play on the computer, starting the first ever episode of the show.

I don't think I've ever laughed that much at the episodes, even though I've seen them numerous times. Emily's giggling was so contagious, when we first started it was hard to end it. Also, every time she laughed or thought something was cute, she snuggled closer to me. Her arms had at one point circled my arm, pulling herself even closer. This nearness made me nervous, and the butterflies that erupted in my stomach made me so giddy that it wouldn't take much to trigger a giggle.

Her feet were right beside mine under the duvet, and I wanted so badly to tangle them together. To wove us together, throw the computer away and turn around in her arms, to hold her tight. The sudden thought made my left hand ball into a fist, and I had to take two deep breaths to calm my libido. _Whoa, libido?_

These unsafe thoughts filled me with a need to run, to get away from her, this island and everything along with it. I freezed next to her, and she probably noticed. I scolded myself for making things so serious inside my head. _What happened to light and easy?_

But when she turned her head and slightly buried her nose in my skin, along with tracing an invisible pattern on the inside of my elbow, the ice inside my stomach melted again. And I was right back there, laying next to my current favorite person in the world. It was weird, really, I had never had a favorite person, but here she was, wiggling her cute button nose and husky voice and caring touch right into my very heart. And it meant so much more in there, then what my head was ready to admit, to be willing to show. And since I wasn't being true to myself, I dumbly convinced myself that this, her, wasn't going to stain me.

When the fourth or fifth episode was finished and I was about to play the next, she got up and reached for her phone.

"Everything alright?" I asked guardedly.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking that I can't hide forever." she sighs, her whole body seemingly folding into itself.

"Worrying about Katie?"

"I think I best go home and talk to her, make sure she's alright." she gave me half a smile. I swallowed. It was so wrong, she checking that Katie was alright when it should've been the other way around. I held my tongue though, this was none of my business. "Walk me out?" she cutely asked, with a pleading smile.

"'Course" I delightfully replied.

As she turned around on the doorstep, I saw her struggling with her words. I momentarily steeled myself. After her bomb yesterday, it wasn't easy knowing what else was pressing on her mind. After the battle in her eyes were apparently over, she settled her expression on a beaming smile with all kinds of beautiful streaming out of it. She closed the distance between us, and circled her hands around my waist, burying her face in the crook of my neck. I instinctively wrapped my arms around her shoulders, my wish to hold her tight unfolding in front of my eyes. And by God if this wasn't the most heavenly hug. Her soft but firm body felt so good trapped within mine. It felt like she belonged, like we fitted, like this was how it was supposed to be, and this hug was just the first in many. However, I knew this was just her way of showing me what my actions meant to her.

She pulls back slowly, and I notice her chest turning a bit pink. As I meet her eyes again, all I see is warmth.

"Thank you _so _much, Naoms." she husks. The nickname and the tone of her voice made a beeline into my stomach, filling it with a whirlwind of feelings. I smile meaningfully back to her, while releasing a deep breath. She turns then, disappearing from my front step and my house. With a sigh I turn back to my sanctuary and bury myself in my bed. The pillow she used smells of her. I only sniffed it twice, and it didn't even happen on purpose. I was lost in my thoughts, and suddenly I found myself inhaling her sweet scent. But I didn't want to appear as a stalker, not even before myself, so that was it.

The rest of the day was spent exactly there. Lazing and sleeping and cuddling with Tiger.

* * *

Monday morning, and the hangover was still slightly killing me. But the prospect of seeing the gang again made it a bit easier. I was wondering if I, for the first time in my life, was growing into a clique of friends. I was also surprised to realize that it wasn't so shit that I'd imagined, and I couldn't even point out what it was. Maybe it was the isolation of the island that drove me into this group.

Cook picked us up as usual, but I didn't exactly participate in his flirting today, my mind going back to Emily. I hadn't talked to her since she went home yesterday, and I hope all was well.

She sat in the canteen with Effy and Freddie when I arrived, talking over a cup of coffee, when I arrived. She looked tired, I noticed. I didn't know if it was because of Katie or because she drank herself half to death saturday. I sat down next to her, in my usual seat as I'd call it, and was about to ask her when Cook got in and ruined it.

"Aaah, if it isn't the infamous muff muncher!" he bawled. I saw Emily physically shrink where she was sitting, and slightly looking around the room to see if anyone noticed it. I guess she didn't want the grown ups to know - so the rumor started blowing everywhere. I felt my blood boil, Cook always made a mess of everything.

"Fuck off, tosser!" I snarl back at him.

"Whoa, Blondie! What got into your knickers over the weekend?" he sits down at the end of the table.

"Certainly not you." I roll my eyes, and he bursts out into his exaggerated laugh. Freddie and even Effy laughed along with him. I chanced a glance at Emily, and she looked at me with a grateful face, mouthing a 'thanks'.

"Good one." Freddie smash his hand on his thigh.

I move a bit closer to Emily with my chair, slightly turning to face her.

"Everything okay at home?" I whisper. She eyes me carefully before mirroring my position.

"Not really, but I think it'll get better." she sadly smiles at me.

"Ah yeah, I forgot to tell you, birdies!" Cook started again. I sighed. Could I ever get a moment?

"This weekend we're keeping up the good tradition with the mainland party! Get ready to go mental!"

"What do you mean?" I asked. Effy answered for him.

"Every year the gang travels to the mainland, rent a couple of cabins and party the whole weekend. You're joining too."

"I am?" I asked surprised.

"'Course you are." Emily smiled. "I wouldn't go without you." she adorably stated.

"I guess I am then." I smiled, gazing into her eyes before turning back to Effy. "So, give me the details."

"I'll tell you next break, we need to start working now." she nodded and got up. I followed suit and prayed I would be near Emily this period, wishing to lighten her mood.

I worked alongside Freddie in packing, but it was alright, because I had a good view down to where Emily was sorting through fillets. It was a slow period, exactly what I needed on a monday morning.

In the following breaks we discussed the upcoming weekend. We were renting two cabins, boys in one and girls in one. I didn't really see the point of doing it like that considering Effy and Freddie obviously being a couple, but it was apparently a tradition, and everyone slept everywhere anyhow. I would share room with Effy, Panda and Lara would be in one, and the twins in the last. We would travel friday afternoon and arrive late. Effy would drive the girls, except Lara who had her own car, and JJ would drive the boys.

The cabins were situated in a small village by the sea, and the lot knew a lot of people there. And it was apparently great opportunities to get some real drugs, which made Cook and Effy enthusiastic. The previous years had been legendary, and Cook was certain that this year was going to be even better as he planned to land himself a threesome. I saw Emily scrunch up her face at this.

When I later asked Emily what these parties really were like, she shook her head a bit and smiled to herself.

"It's really a shagaton where everyone is with everyone. Not me though, I don't find shagging randoms so enthralling. Plus I wasn't out back then. But it's a nice place, Homde, where the cabins are. It's nice to get away, and the people there are alright to hang with. I think it'll be fun." she nudged me and turned back to the fish.

When I got home that night I instantly fell asleep on the couch and woke up only to watch a late night documentary about fishing in the middle ages with Kieran. It was shit, but I wasn't about to move or open my mouth to speak. The weekend had it's toll on me, and being a newbie at the industry, I guess it was only to be expected that I was exhausted.

* * *

Tuesday was by far better until I found out I was on the list to fucking clean the whole production. Which meant overtime and late hours. Luckily Emily and Thomas was also on the list, so I wasn't clueless and alone. Me and Emily had bantered and teased each other all day, and it didn't stop by there. When I did something wrong, or didn't clean something 'right' she criticized me with a glint in her eyes, and I just huffed back and did it again.

I was tired and ready for bed and when Emily again smirked at me and pointed at a spot I missed I couldn't hold back anymore and turned the hose directly at her. She screamed and gasped at the cold water, trying to cover herself.

"You did not just do that!" she looked at me stunned, everything dripping wet. She held her arms out to the side and bowed her head to inspect her soaked clothes. I doubled over in laughter, barely able to breathe at the hilarious sight that was a drenched and furious redhead. Then she directed her angry eyes at me, and my laughter died immediately.

"Oh, you better be afraid Campbell!" she shrieked as she threw herself after me, wrestling me to get the hose.

"Let go!" I yell back, trying to steer the water beam away from myself.

"Keep dreaming!" then she gripped around the hand I was holding the hose with, coming face to face with me. She was really close. I could trace a droplet on her chin with my eyes. Her face was really pretty glistening with wetness. Her eyes travelled down to my mouth and she lifted herself on her toes to become level with me. Her closeness made my knees go weak, and all I wanted in that moment was to get her even closer. She closed her eyes and leaned in, and that was it, all the muscles in my body turned to mush, becoming useless. Just when I'm about to shut my eyes and give in to her, I feel her hands tighten around the hose and turn it against me.

Instead of meeting her lips I get a big splash in my face. I gasp in shock at the sudden impact. She wrench the hose free from my hands and drench the whole of me, like I did with her.

"You bitch!" I blindly call out, as I wipe my eyes. I hear her chuckling as she throw away the hose and disappears out of sight.

"Ahem." I hear behind me, and turn around to Doug trying to look strict. He's not really pulling it off, but he is our boss after all. "Everything alright?" he eyes me skeptically.

"Yeah. I mean, yes sir!" then I bow to him, yes, fucking _bow. _When I realize what I've done I quickly straighten up, looking mildly embarrassed. "We're soon finished." I nod, and turn on my heels, decided that I would go find Emily and fucking kill her.

She was hiding behind a machine, holding her stomach as she tried not to laugh out loud. I gave her the best scowl I could muster, my face still red from the embarrassment with Doug and my heart still hammering from our almost-kiss.

"You fucking bowed to Doug!" she stammered out, through her ragged breath.

"Shut it, you! You threw me off!" I cross my arms, trying to look deeply pissed off. But who could be pissed off at the little cute person in front of me. I felt my mouth twitch at the sound of her laughter.

"Yeah, your face when you thought I was going to kiss you!" she pointed at me while grinning through her tears, a result of her maniac laughing. I rolled my eyes.

"Fuck off." I shake my head, wishing to wipe the last five minutes out of existence.

"You make it so easy." she was suddenly close and dragged her finger around my waist before she chuckled again and went back to work. I felt my cheeks heaten up. Did she have any idea of what she was doing to me? When I spotted the smirk she sported the rest of the day, I was fairly certain that she did.

* * *

Last break wednesday me and Emily was having a heated discussion on what dish containing eggs were the best when Effy got a text.

"I'm telling you, I make the best scrambled eggs in the history of scrambled eggs!" she exclaimed, waving with her hands, eyes all crazy.

"Nah, I've smelled those you bring to work. Seriously, my hangover omelette beats everything."

"But you haven't tasted them," she took a big scoop up with her fork "try it." she held it to my mouth.

"Hey guys!" Effy interrupted. Emily disappointedly lowered the food. "Panda says that we have to go bathing after work, and that she won't take no for an answer."

"Nooo! I'm cleaning today!" Cook threw her arms up in the air.

"Me too." JJ nodded from the corner of the table.

"Sorry, guys." Effy said while texting on her phone, but not with a hint empathy in it.

"Yeah, sorry indeed," Cook turned to me "Shame I won't see you in your bikini." he smirked and wiggled his eyebrows at me. I shook my head and snickered, actually pleased I would escape a perving Cook.

Emily tensed beside me, before she directed Effy. "Where are we going?"

"Oh, just outside the store."

"Fine." she nodded, and went back to munching her eggs.

I smiled to myself as I thought back to yesterday. After the almost-kiss, I was certain that our easiness would be broken and everything would become awkward. So I acted really tense around her until she rolled her eyes in the common dressing room, nudged me in the ribs with a chuckle and announced that she would show me the best dish in the world tomorrow, or rather today. I accepted that the almost-kiss was just a distraction from her to get back at me, to throw me off, and I hope that she interpreted my reaction as exactly that. I wouldn't want her to believe in something more, because really, it wasn't.

After I got home and changed into a bikini and forbid mum to join us after her many pleas, I flung on a light summer blouse and grabbed a towel before heading over to the dock outside the store. It was just Effy, Freddie and Thomas there when I arrived.

"Ah, you look beautiful Naomi." Thomas greeted politely as I stepped towards them. They sat on some tables, sunbathing and waiting. I couldn't help to remark that his compliments were much more tasteful than Cooks.

"Thanks Thomas. Where are the rest?"

"They're on they way." Effy answers without even rising to acknowledge my presence. I positioned myself beside her, taking of my blouse to gather some sunlight on my white body. Working inside under the powerful white lightbulbs did unfortunately not give me a color to brag about. And I wanted to look good in my bikini. My new royal blue bikini that is.

Soon the rest of the lot arrived and we gathered around the pier where we could jump. The boys jumped in right away, closely followed by an overenthusiastic Pandora. Emily was standing on the side, taking of her top and shorts, revealing a gorgeous red bikini which presented her curves in the most pleasant way.

I stood on the edge, eyeing the water carefully. I didn't want to run into any of the big fishes we dealt with on work, let alone some monster of an otter or similar beasts. Emily came up to my side, openly perving on my small attire. I smirked, glad I could have such an effect on her. She was after all gay, and if she liked what she saw, I guess I had an okay body.

"I like your bikini." she licked her lips and lifted her eyes to mine after a while.

"You sure it's the bikini you like?" My smirk got wider at the sudden blush creeping up her chest and cheeks. _Ha! Got you for yesterday!_

Before the situation got even more flirtatious, I felt Thomas grip around my waist and take me with him as he jumped into the sea. I screamed while he laughed. I saw Freddie doing the same with Emily a second later and then I hit the water, which was surprisingly refreshing. I got into a water fight with Thomas as he emerged and played around with the people I had come to like so well.

It was a fun couple of hours, me and Emily usually sticking together. We jumped together while holding hands, and she showed me some of her beautiful dives from higher up. I don't think I've seen anything so arousal as a wet Emily gliding through the air, all fit, and breaking the surface perfectly as she hit it. She made me forget how to breathe, both because of satisfying stance and the worry in my chest that she would crash and die, but I always contained myself with whooping and clapping as she emerged from the water. And she was so proud every time.

I had to share my time with Pandora too, who was so excited about me joining them for the weekend. Plus she wanted to show me how to make as big of a splash as possible as she curled herself to a ball when she jumped. And this about a hundred times. At least she was entertaining, and I could always let my gaze wander to another girl while I chatted with her. Usually Emily was already looking at me, giving me a smile as our eyes locked.

When the sun disappeared behind a cloud we decided to go home and rest after the long couple of days. I was sad to leave Emily, and felt stupid for feeling so. I saw her every damn day, fuck sakes. With a pinch to her side, we said our goodbyes, and I went home to collapse beside Tiger.

* * *

The time passed quickly, and soon we were situated in the car on our way to Homde. We were already done with one hour ferry ride, and was driving the last bit before we reached our goal. I sat in the backseat next to Katie, with Emily on the other side. Katie talked a hole in my head, and I was mad that I didn't get to sit beside Emily and make fun of all the bizarre things Katie blabbered about.

The relationship between Katie and Emily had recently gotten better. Emily told me that Katie found out some french model she liked really well also was gay, and with that it was okay that Emily was gay, as long as Katie had a say in the girls she would be dating. I rolled my eyes when she told me, thinking about how it was possible to be so shallow.

Katie was also controlling the music, making my head almost do me in. If I heard another Justin Bieber song after today, I would with certainty flank out.

The glances I caught from Emily told me she was in the same situation as me, and I sighed a heavy breath. _Weren't we there yet?_

"We're here!" Pandora hooted from the front seat.

I looked outside my window. We were driving down from a hill to a cozy looking bay. It weren't many houses, but the houses I saw was big with lovely gardens. It was so many flowers and trees and it smelled more like summer than anything I've ever experienced. As we drove to one side of the bay, I saw a great deal of small cute piers with old looking boats docked up on the way. We drove through a small woodland before arriving at our destination. Pandora shot out of the car right away, and sprinted towards the boys who had already arrived.

When I exited the van, I was immediately met with a smell that was a mixture of forest, flowers and sea. It was quite different from out on the islands, where everything simply smelled of the ocean. It was cozy, and I felt it was more secluded than home. I liked it.

The cabins were situated side by side, not very big, but alright for a weekend. It was porches around both with tables and chairs. Between the houses it was a big outdoor bubble bath. I gasped. _This weekend was going to be legendary,_ I smirked to myself. I followed a stony path around the girl cabin and found that we were close to the sea. Behind a long lawn, there was some big rocks down with the sea. Perfect to sit and read and be quiet, but it wasn't reading I was here for.

"Naomi! We're firing up the grill!" JJ shouted from the patio at the boys cabin. I gave him a smile and felt my stomach roar. A decent meal was just the thing I needed right now.

* * *

"I swear it was a hand from a buried body!" Panda practically shouted as she stuffed her face full of steak. We were all sitting at the boys' patio eating supper. Cook was the 'grill master' and JJ and Thomas prepared the side dishes. It was scarcely with seats, so me and Emily were sharing one, the side of our bodies pressed together as we tried to keep balance and eat at the same time. I didn't mind though, keeping her close and feeling her skin was perks I easily could live with. _For the rest of my life._

"It was _not _a dead body, Panda!" Emily laughed, probably been through this conversation already.

"It really was! You didn't feel it! It was right under my head, and it was tickling me through the tent floor!" They talked about one time they'd been camping in the twins garden when they were little. Katie laughed and shook her head.

"It was a bee, we've told you before!" Katie stated. Pandora seemed a bit disappointed that the story seized to be as scary and exciting as she remembered. Thomas sat down next to her with a full plate of food.

"Don't worry Panda, I'm sure it was a hand." he smiled tenderly at her and her infectious grin came back.

"They're cute together." I lean down and whisper in Emily's ear. I feel her shudder a bit. She shifts her mouth a bit closer to me, still keeping an eye on what her cutlery are doing on her plate.

"I think so too. They used to be together." she whispers back.

"What happened?"

"Well … life, and Cook." she shrugs. God, is there any relationships he haven't fucked up?

Suddenly Emily catches herself as she nearly fall off the chair. I reach an arm around her waist and saves her at the last second.

"Easy there."

"It's not my fault you're hogging the whole seat!" she huffs back, scowling at me.

"Gosh, sorry Em! Here, let me fix that face." I dip my thumb in the potato salad and smudge it down her nose. She squeals and swat my hand away.

"You're ruining the whole weekend." she states falsely while removing the potato salad with her pointy finger, licking it clean. I smirk and tentatively reach my hand down on the inside of her thigh, right beside her knee. However that little teasing touch from me made her intake a sharp breath. I smirked as I curl my fingers around her thigh and lifted her foot on top of mine, so she could hook herself in my foot and not fall off the stool. We were both wearing shorts, and the weight of her thigh over mine felt amazing. I thought of other situation her thigh would press down over mine.

"Better?" I give her a sly smile as I see the redness on her neck. She takes a huge gulp out of her beer, before wiping her mouth.

"Better." she smile and peek at me through her eyelashes.

When I finish my fried corn, my hand finds her knee under the table, stroking slightly. I watch her getting a bit flustered as she tries to keep a conversation with Effy going, and smile triumphantly. Effy, with her all-knowing power, gives me a watchful smirk as Emily gets more and more short breathed by the minute. I move my fingers slightly to the inside of her thigh, not too high up mind you, and when it's about to get interesting and out of hand I get interrupted. I don't know whether to thank or kill the person.

"Hi guys!" an unknown voice from a girl I've never seen standing outside the fence.

"Karen! Fucking hell!" Cook yells and throw away his spatula to run and scoop her up into a big hug. "Fucking missed you, doll!" he gives her a big kiss on her cheek.

Karen is here. And I think I'll kill the person. I look to Emily and her shocked exterior. _Oh no._

"Hi Cook, long time no see." she politely oblige to his violent reaction, before scanning the crowd, greeting everyone. Her gaze stops at Emily before a pleased smile spread across her face.

"Em!" she greets.

"Hi Karen." Emily husks out, getting smaller and less confident than how I know her.

"Let's take a walk, I need to talk to you." she motions for Emily to come.

"What, now?"

"Yes, now. I missed ya, come on. I'll bring some beers." she snatches some beers that was situated on the fence.

Emily clumsily gets up from where she was halfway sitting on my lap, just managing not to knock over the table. Then she moves over to Karen, whom flings an arm around her little body, drawing her closer. I feel my jaw tighten at the sight as they wander further and further away from the cabins, eventually disappearing behind some trees. My body gets more and more uptight for every moment that passes. Karen fucking hurt her, and she don't deserve her. I pray with all my being that nothing happens - just because I don't want to see Emily hurt, of course.

Someone snaps their fingers in front of my face, breaking me from my scowling. "What?" I irritated and sharply bite back.

"Whoa, I surrender!" Effy holds her hands up in mock defeat, "Just wondering if we should pack out and decide what to wear tonight." her eyes tells me that she just wants to talk to me alone though.

"Yeah, sure." I answer, sending a last glance where Emily went.

* * *

"You know, you staring out that window won't bring her back any sooner." Effy smartly states from the bed in the room. It was a double bed and an okay sized room. We walked through a decent dining room with a big comfy looking sofa along with a telly and some chairs.

I scoff, moving away from the window to lay beside her. "I don't know what you mean." I decided playing dumb was the best choice here, but I clearly forgot who I was up against. She lightly punches my arm. "Ouch, what was that for?" I scowl at her.

"Stop being a brat. They have a lot to talk about, to figure out." she says in a voice lacking of emotions. My blood freezes. _Talk about getting back together or just regular catching up? Please let it be the catching up option.__  
_

I grabbed the pillow from behind my head and crushing my face into it with a groan. "Freddie told me about them, I don't want Emily to get hurt again, that's all."

"The tides have changed." Effy lights up a cigarette. I momentarily contemplate to put it out, it was probably not allowed to smoke in here, but her obscure answer made my common senses disappear.

"Not this shit again! Talk to me like a human Effy Stonem!" I turn to look at her, leaning on my elbow.

"I just meant that Karen is the person with the power to hurt Emily anymore, it's changed." she blows out a long steady stream of smoke right into my face. I cough and swat it away.

"Cheers." I sarcastically shoot back, and snort a bit. "How can you be so calm about it?"

"Can't you just admit you're a tiny bit jealous?" she questions back instead. I scoff again. Having serious talks with Effy was not fun, she always cornered you with her words.

"I'm not." I weakly say into the room.

"Wow, now I'm convinced." she raises her eyebrows at me.

And I think about it. I've never been jealous in my whole life, so how could I know that this was jealousy? It could just as easy be worry about my friend.

"It's not only worrying you're feeling." Effy answers my thoughts.

"And how do you know?"

"Just nod if I'm right," she mirrors my position. "You've thought about kissing Emily." I open my mouth to protest but she holds her hand up to my mouth and dares me "Truth."

I glance nervously around the room but in the end figuring she probably already knew my inner secrets. With a gulp, I nod weakly. She smirks, pleased.

"You enjoy being around Emily, more than anyone else." I nod again.

"You got thoroughly shocked when she came out as gay, but not because you're homophobic, but because that would mean there was a possibility of another reality you're currently too afraid to think about." I nod again, getting a bit tired of this game.

"And if she was to get back together with Karen it would kill you, because then maybe you didn't matter as much to her as she does to you." I let out a shaky breath, letting the statement sink in. Realizing she hit the nail spot on, I gasp.

"Oh my god, I _am _jealous." my eyes widens.

"No shit, Sherlock. You're so dense you almost beat Pandora." she takes another drag of her cigarette, being as together and careless as at the start of the conversation. I feel the panic spread to every ounce of my body.

"Naomi!" she grabs my face with both her hands, holding my attention. "Promise me one thing." I dumbly nod. "This weekend, don't think, don't fret and don't freak. I know you have a habit of over thinking, but not everything you do needs a corresponding worry-moment. Just this weekend, go with your feelings and your gut." I nod again.

"No Naomi, this weekend is all about letting loose, it's always been. So you need to promise me to step out of your comfort zone."

I gulp, staring deep into her mysterious eyes. "I promise."

"Good." she licks her lips, "'cause I think I've got something you would like." then she magically slip a bag of pills out of her sleeve.

"I see JJ is not the only one with tricks." I smirk, excited to feel the impact of the drugs as soon as possible. She slips one out and lays it on her tongue, daring me to get it.

"What, no! Don't make me do that!" I scrunch up my face. She chuckles, swallowing her pill. Then she offers me one.

"Fine, I'll let that one go. But with Emily, you need to be brave." she nods seriously to me, before laying back down on her back, waiting for the rush to kick in.

After about half an hour, where we've told each other of everyone we've ever slept with (well, I only included those I remember) she drops a bomb.

"Ah, yeah, and then there was Cook, before Freddie, and it's been Freddie ever since."

I sit up, looking startled at her. "Cook?!"

"Don't be so shocked. Freddie hadn't even moved out here, and he was a good shag. It wasn't so fun when he fell in love with me though." she shrugs.

"But really, Cook?" I couldn't wrap my head around it.

"Yeah yeah, get the illusion out of your head, 'cause I'm going to shock you even more." she smirks, knowing she'll get my attention now.

"How can you possibly do that?"

"By telling you everyone on this island that I've snogged. Well, those you already know exists."

"Yeah?" I prop myself up on the pillow, laying on my stomach facing her.

"Yes. So Freddie and Cook, obviously." I nod. "Then there was a couple of boys a bit older you don't know. I'll point them out for you sometime though. And JJ, -"

"JJ?" I gasp.

"And Emily."

"What?!" I fully sit up, staring incredulous at her.

"It wasn't sexual at all. It was a party after she came out to me, and she wanted to be sure she was gay. I just kind of helped her. But it was just a favor and it only lasted for a minute. And it was only that one time." she ensures me, weirdly happy with my reaction.

"I think I've been told too much for one night." I shake my head, getting up. "Should we join the others?" I ask, gripping the door handle. I was very anxious to find out if Emily was back yet, it had been a while.

"I'll be right there." she waves me off.

As I enter the living room, I find Pandora and Thomas playing a drinking game with some cards that involves some bizarre hand motions and facial expressions. I stare weirdly at them for a couple of seconds before letting it go. I was feeling the drugs, and wanted to let loose. Preferably with Emily.

"Is Emily back?"

Pandora swiftly turns around and grins when she sees me. "Naomi, bonkers! I don't think so… But you wanna play with us?"

"Sorry, later yeah?" I answer as nicely and noncommittal as I muster, before moving towards the patio doors. I notice that it had become slightly dark outside and it was a soft breeze in the air. I was about to turn to the boys' cabin as a flash of red catched my eye. There, down with the sea at the rocks, sat Emily and looked over the bay. Alone. I smiled happily and made my way down to her, a light spring in my step. Oh the drugs had kicked in alright.

"Em!" I yell when I'm getting within hearing distance, she turns and give me a big smile.

"Naoms, come and sit with me." she slurs a bit. She's probably a bit drunk, and when I sit down next to her, I see her eyes are a bit blurred and her cheeks have a permanent redness staining them. She looks so adorable and _confused?_

"So, what did Karen want then?" I cut right to the core of my thoughts.

"Well, basically she wants us to get back together. Yeah, we had a thing last summer." she waves her hand in the air. My throat tightens up. This was exactly what I was afraid of. I let out a shaky breath, inching my hand closer to her where she sat.

"What did you say?" There was so much nerves in my in my voice, that I was certain she could hear it. She gave me a curious look before answering.

"I said I didn't want to."

I released a long and revealed breath, leaning back on my hands, the sea breeze suddenly feeling refreshing and lovely on my skin as I tipped my chin to the sky. She didn't want Karen. I think I turned religious right there and then. She raised an eyebrow at me, clearly trying to understand why I was so tense about it.

"And what did she say to that?"

"She said that if I genuinely didn't want to, she would back off, but if there was someone else she would fight for me."

I brought my hands to my lap, fiddling and twisting them together. My next question could change everything, but I needed to know. Not knowing if our teasing was harmless was killing me, as Effy said.

"And is there? Someone else, I mean." My eyes darts everywhere, but when I hear her take a sharp intake through her nose, I turn and meets her now familiar eyes which is boring into mine. They glinted of something before she lent a bit closer to me.

"You tell me." her voice is deep and husky, like I've never heard it before. It sends a shiver down my spine, as I also lean into her. Her eyes are almost black as they dart down to my mouth, before slightly closing.

I think about kissing her then as I slowly move my face towards hers. But that would be entirely too easy and giving. I change direction and brushes my nose along her cheek towards her ear. She quietly gasps.

"Don't tell her to fight for you." I mouth into her ear, before removing myself quickly, leaving her high and dry. I don't meet her gaze, I don't touch any other part of her, I just turn around and start walking away, making sure my hips are swaying in a suggesting gesture. I smile in triumph. _1-0 Campbell._

.

**God, I'm such a tease. **

**What do you want to happen this legendary weekend? It's bound to be interesting with the girls and Karen around right? Stay tuned.**


	11. Ch 11: All I wanted to do

**Thanks for all your reviews! Here comes another long one.**

**Have a good weekend, y'all :)**

Chapter 11: All I wanted to do

_Emily PoV_

I sat gobsmacked and gaping as she strutted away. This was teasing outside the lines, it was down right a crime! I knew I'd done something similar to her when we had the water fight, but this, this was _serious._ I asked her if there was someone else, and she just gives me _'Don't tell her to fight for you' _and walks away. More like striding away though, and swinging her hips deliciously from side to side. I licked my lips as I let myself perv all over her long legs and booty.

And what did she mean anyway - _Don't tell her to fight for you. _Did she mean that there were no one else, so Karen didn't have to fight or did she mean that she didn't want Karen to fight for me because .. because _she _wanted me? All these questions were doing my head in, but when I saw Naomi reaching the stony path up to one of the cabins my feet were set in motion.

As I jogged towards her I decided that for once I would unleash myself. I've alway kept myself in check these weekends, because there never really was a reason to redeem.

I remember back to our growing teasing and playing, reaching its climax as she stroked my foot under the table earlier. Could this all be her playing with me? Confusing me? I shook my head, she'd get what she gives. Tonight.

When I reached her, she was by the side of one of the cabins facing away from the other. I grabbed her by her hips and pushed her up against the wall, keeping her in place with my hands. There was a light right above her, illuminating her face in a soft glow. There was a smirk covering her face, like she knew I would follow her and do exactly what I did.

"What did you mean?" I asked breathlessly after my small training session.

"What?" she was obviously still satisfied with her little number down at the sea. Her decision of playing dumb spurred me on.

"You know what, the 'don't tell her to fight for you'. What did you mean?" I pressed myself closer to her, feeling the warmth from her along my front side, until we were breathing the same air. My hands were gripping tight on her hips, and I felt my heartbeat speed up at the intimacy. She just simply stayed still, looking into my eyes. There were twinkles from the outdoor lights dancing in her beautiful orbs, almost like a sunset made twinkles in the waves.

Then she leaned down slightly, and her smirk got even wider as she whispered "You tell me.", mimicking my challenge down by the sea. We were so close our noses were almost touching, and with a last shot of braveness to my toes, I lifted them and closed the remaining space as I closed my eyes.

Her lips were so soft, and the electricity from them sent a straight shock to my heart, stopping it for a moment. It was just a slight peck, not long enough for her to respond, and I tilt my head back, anxious to see her reaction.

Her eyes were closed, a concentrated look had taken over her exteriors. Her mouth was also slightly open, and I could hear her ragged breaths. Then she opens those unique eyes, and traps me with them. Her pupils had dilated dramatically, I've never seen anyone's eyes so black.

I feel her hands coming to rest around my neck, her fingers brushing my most likely flushed skin a couple of times before she delightedly cups my cheeks and drag me into her.

And Lord, if this isn't the most spectacular feeling as she kisses me back. Her lips captivating mine, and moving in a blissful manner. I sigh into the kiss, feeling her smile a bit, before she continues with slowly claiming my lips. As I slip my hands under her top to caress her smooth skin, making goosebumps appear in my wake, she pulls me impossibly closer with her hands that's secured around my jaw. She tenderly strokes my cheeks with her thumb, as she slowly drags her nose over mine, shifting position.

My heart is racing out of control, and I need more of her and this pleasure her lips sends out to my every limb. I push myself completely into her front and cock my head to the side, deepening the kiss. As we meld together, every part pressed together and her heavenly tongue moving in harmony with mine, I think that Naomi Campbell will be the death of me.

We stand there for a long while, losing ourselves in each other for the first time. And hopefully not the last. I can't say that I'm not fucking ecstatic inside, that this wasn't what I wanted all along, because it was. It's been since I saw her that first night. And definitely since I held her hand through that movie. And here we were, here she was, snogging my face off.

A weak calling somewhere far away from the blissful place my mind drifted away to, suddenly made me aware of time and space again. Naomi could literally stop everything when I was in her presence, she had her claws around my poor heart already.

"Emily! Emilyyy, I know you're out there somewhere! Fucking … come back, right NOW! I _need _to talk to you! NOW!" my always lovely sister screamed from somewhere on the other side of the house.

Naomi's hands loosened her desperate grip on my chin, and drifted slowly down my shoulders and down my arms before she grabs my hands out of her top. I hesitantly drew back from her mushy and warm lips, licking my own lips, savoring her addicting and sweet taste. I wanted to dive right back in, but there was no greater sin than leaving Katie waiting for something.

Instead I try to read her expression as her eyes darts between mine, but it's borderline impossible. At least she's not running for the hills, so I take that as a good sign. I can't help myself and lean in for one last kiss, as I intertwine our fingers, but it ends with me almost losing myself again before I hear Katie's angry voice through the night.

"I think your duty is needed elsewhere." Naomi says against my lips. I smile, the sound of her voice always making butterflies erupt in my belly.

I unhurriedly step back from her, keeping a hold of her hands as our united heartbeats bit by bit grow apart - for the moments to come.

"I'll find you later." I whisper, as a last goodbye for now before I lightly squeeze her hands and lets them go. I turn and head towards the irritated voice, feeling irritated myself. I wanted to stay in that bubble with Naomi forever, a new door with her just opened, and then Katie has the nerve to demand my company. But I knew I would've come to her no matter what, because I didn't want her to catch us and freak Naomi out. I was surprised she hadn't freaked out already. Her not freaking out almost made me freak out.

But this weekend had no rules or limits, so I would certainly push her to the fullest - I thought, as I smirked to myself. _Push I would, indeed._

"There you are, bitch! You've been gone for ages." a scowling Katie met me in the driveway.

"Sorry, needed to sort some things." I smile sheepishly, hoping I didn't have a neon sign over my head reading _I've just been kissed._ Because I was certain everyone could read it off my beaming face.

"Whatever, let's go to our room yeah?"

As I closed the door to the bedroom behind me, I heard Katie rustling with some papers behind me. I turned to find a stack of papers and her behind her computer on the bed.

"Uuuh…" I eyed her suspiciously.

"First things first," she said and threw a bag with pills at me. I catched it with one hand, and popped a couple in my mouth before joining her on the bed.

"What's up?"

"I've been doing some research…" she started, and I lifted up a sheet of paper, studying it.

"About Sigmund Freud?" I deadpanned as I saw lots of lots of information about personality types.

"No! About lesbians!"

"What?" I exclaimed, my mouth hanging open. "Why would you do that?"

She gathered some stacks of paper in her lap and looked at me like I was crazy. "I said I would help you find a date, yeah?"

"…yeah."

"And then I needed to figure out who was gay and what type that fits your personality and which celebrities are gay and dating whom." she stated matter of factly.

"Oh god, you've gone over you head." I groaned and fell face first into the soft sheets. "Why can't I just find out for myself who's gay, I bet I have a better gaydar than you." I quirked an eyebrow at her.

"As if, and I think I've cracked the code!" she excitedly said, as she turned her pc to me. "Look at all these characteristics a lesbian has," she pointed towards a list "someone at the island fits perfectly!"

I studied the list, scrunching my face up at some of the things like _dresses masculine, listen to weird ass music _and _pervs on anything with tits._

I looked at Katie dumbfounded, but was nevertheless itching to hear her thoughts about the subject, to check if she would name Karen or Naomi. _Please say you've found a gay detector and it's beeping uncontrollable as you hold it over Naomi._

"It's Lara!" she claps her hands together and smile big. My face falls.

"Lara? Really?" she easily reads my skepticism of my doubting face.

"No seriously Ems, it makes sense! She broke up with her last boyfriend because she's into girls!"

"No you can't just say that! You've broken up with hundreds of boys, but that don't make you gay!"

"But she also fits the list and her personality kind of, almost, compares to yours! And you'll already have a baby boy! I fixed the rest of your life as easy as that!" I roll my eyes at her.

"No Katie, I'm not interested and I highly doubt her gayness. I think she and JJ has a thing going." I shake my head.

"Oh well, you must not lose hope!" she lovingly stroke my cheek as I scrunch up my face.

"Who said I've lost hope? I-"

"The people from Homde will come later tonight, and I'm sure I'll spot a fanny lover." she says seriously, looking between my eyes, as she's going to rescue me from my horrible life. _As if._

"Katie, I don't need you help, I'm doing perfectly fine on my own." I sigh.

"Oh really, with who?" she cocks an eyebrow at me.

"I …" I swallow my answer as I promised not to out Karen and definitely not wanting to share my recent moment with Naomi.

"That's what I thought. Look, I've found a gay dating site, and I set you up a profile." she turns back to the computer, me helplessly watching her taking over my life.

"Katie … I really appreciate that you came around to me being gay, but I'm not desperate to find someone, okay? Can we just have fun this weekend, and not think about my sex life?" I pleadingly ask her. She sighs, clapping together the machine.

"Okay Em, but you live on a small place, it's not easy finding love when only one in ten girls are gay." she explains, "And not to consider the ones firmly trapped in the closet, I don't want you to be alone your whole life until we start university." I smirk as I think about how I'm not even _near _to be alone right now, as I've just kissed the girl of my dreams and I have my ex throwing herself at me.

"Don't worry about it, at least not now. This is the weekend of the outlawed, right? We'll tackle this matter later." I talk her away from further meddling in my life, and she luckily comply. Then she fishes out a bottle of vodka and some shot glasses, while we find a drinking game online. It involves being presented with different celebrities, and you have to do a shot every time someone you would want to shag pops up. She had boys, and me girls obviously. My suggestion of joining the others was voted down by her, as she wanted us to have some sister bonding time, blaming me for always being busy with work. I sighed but complied, my thoughts wandering to a stunning blonde.

When we were thoroughly buzzed, and I'd drank to a lot more plastic fantastic babes than I could count, we finally escaped our small room. The rest was situated in the boys' living room with the door open to the patio, music blasting through some speakers Thomas brought. A lot of the people that we knew from around the bay had obviously arrived, as I nodded to some familiar faces. I spotted Karen in one corner, animatedly speaking with some guy as they shared a spliff. _Not wasting any time then. _But I wasn't bitter, not even the slightest, my gaze just keep wandering, searching for someone else.

Katie dragged in the end of the red and white stripy t-shirt I've changed into, motioning to a cute brunette sitting in a corner, sipping from a pink drink. I scrunched up my face, she looked as wannabe posh as it was possible to get. I shook my head at katie, earning a "What?" in return.

"Emily! Come sit with me!" Karen waved from her seat, the guy sitting next to her giving me a cocked eyebrow and a watchful look. I bit my lip, not really wanting to give Karen any hopes for us to reunite, so I took the easiest way out I could think of.

"Sorry, need a smoke." I pointed to the patio, and stumbled across Cook and some random chick as they sat flirting and Lara where she sat laughing at some magic tricks JJ performed. As I finally managed to slip and almost tumble outside the glass doors, I felt a relief fill my body. I successfully managed to get away from Katie and Karen, and if the blonde in a short summer dress smirking in front of me wasn't the best prize ever, then my name was Bobby.

"Graceful, Ems." she greets me from where she's leaning on the fence next to Effy. They're smoking and seemingly standing there in silence, both eyeing me curiously. Naomi in that beautiful white dress with flowers on, standing there bare feet and looking all kinds of cute and beautiful with her hair braided to one side made my stomach churn uncontrollable and my words slipping through my mouth.

"I- uh … pink drink and … smoke." I ramble, raking my eyes all over her body. She grins at me knowingly, offering me the pack with fags. I eagerly take one and place it between my lips.

"Light?" I mumble.

"Here." Naomi comes closer, placing her cigarette next to mine, inhaling so the ember transfer over to mine. I inhale on commando, watching her concentrating on the task at hand. Why does she seem so calm when my inside is screaming for her? She goes back to her previous position, looking all cool and carefree.

"So, good talk with your sister?" Effy asks. I snort.

"Yeah, she's on a mission to get me a fucking girlfriend."

"And how is she doing so far?" she smirks at me, knowing full and well that I don't need help with that anymore.

"Well, she made me an online dating profile, tried to convince me Lara was gay and suggested the straightest looking girl inside." they both laugh at my words as I roll my eyes.

"Wow, she's so spot on." Naomi replies sarcastically.

"Well, what can you expect. She had no idea about you all these years." Effy shrugs.

"I guess you're right." I agree.

A silence falls upon us there, broken when Effy slips us some more pills. We were well on our way to getting stewed, just like planned. I felt my muscles vibrating and shaking slightly, figuring it must be from the drugs I've taken. Either way I moved closer to Naomi, feeling the heat cascade from her.

"Well, I'll leave you to it," Effy stubbed her stump, "gotta see if Freddie is up for a round in the bubble bath." she smirked and disappeared.

"Now I know where I won't be heading." Naomi said.

"Yeah, I bet you're going to catch some couples at it this weekend. Better not seek it." I nudge her shoulder.

"What, you mean you've witnessed it?" she turns to me with big eyes.

"Unfortunately." I widen my eyes at her. "It isn't easy to miss, they're everywhere."

Naomi is about to answer as another form stumbles out the doors.

"Emily, there you are, thought you only were going for a smoke. So I was thinking, me, you and a spliff on the roof?" she tilted her head upwards.

"Uuuuh …" I panicked, my eyes darting towards Naomi, who was looking a bit uncomfortable. "I kind of promised Naomi to show her around," I grabbed Naomi's hand, dragging her towards the opening of the patio fence "you know, the garden and …" I clear my throat "the trampoline, and… you know the drill, see you later, yeah?" I gave her a quick dismissive smile as we disappeared around the corner, where I leaned on the wall. "Oh God."

She chuckles next to me. "Really subtle."

"Shush." I smile at her, wanting nothing more than feel those rosy lips on mine again, but then I had to get her further away from everyone. "Let me show you around." I grabbed her hand again, as we wobble into the night, high on life and drugs.

When I'd shown her the closest 'attractions', I lead her down to a small pier, lighted by some stray lanterns. Our hands had been rooted to one another the whole time as I explained crazy stuff that'd happened on every spot we passed.

We sat down by the water our feet dangling outside the edge, kicking in the sea.

"You sure some sea monster won't grab my foot?" she fearfully asked, trying to look through the blackness of the water.

"I'm sure. I'll protect you." I nudge her.

"My hero." she smile at me. I lean back on my hands, eyeing her demeanor in wonder. She was beautiful, like earth shattering beautiful. I don't think I've ever come across such a person, with both the looks and the perfect personality. Karen got nothing on her. I momentarily wonder how I ever could've liked Karen at all, when there were girls like Naomi walking around.

"Did Panda really jump around naked on the trampoline last year?" she asks humorously.

"Oh bloody hell, yeah," I shake my head as I smile to the sky, "I think the picture is burned into my retina."

I hear Naomi chuckle next to me. "Yeah… That must've been one hell of a sight." then she shifts towards me, pulling her feet out of the water. "So, have everyone seen each other naked then?" I see her stare keep slipping down to my mouth as she looks at me. I smirk and bite my lip, which results in her eyes becoming slightly darker.

"Pretty much." I husks. She leans closer.

"Have everyone seen you naked?"

"No. At least not everyone I want to." and with that she closes the gap, capturing my lips in her sweet ones. One of her hand settles on my waist, as she somewhat leans over my body, keeping her balance with one arm. The kiss is full of passion and need as we build a steady rhythm, her hand around my waist tugs me closer to her on the wooden planks.

I moan into the kiss as she lightly bites my lower lip. She smiles and bites it again, tugging slightly at it. I chase her lips with my own, and as I'm about to lift my hands to tangle in her locks, I realize that I was leaning on them, and falls back with a thud.

"Ow." I complain, as I scratch the back of my head. Naomi giggles cutely beside me, eyeing me tenderly. I get lost in her eyes that crinkles at the sides when she laughs like that. "I'm such a klutz." I whine. "Kiss it better?"

And it was the first time any of us had said it out loud, that we'd kissed, that we were kissing. A rush of fear ran through her eyes, before it settled back on the tender look she was usually sporting around me.

"Nuh-huh" she inches away from me playfully. I grin as I swiftly and easy get up, and swing myself over her lap. She smiles back at me as her hands settles on my hips as I lower myself down on her thighs. I play with the straps of her dress on her shoulders before I give her a soft peck on the side of her mouth.

"I really like your dress." my voice is low. She beams at my words.

"Good, I kind of wore it for you." she mumbles as a blush cover her cheeks. Too cute. It felt really good to be the one holding her attention.

"Really?" I ask as I lean in, my mouth hovering over hers as my hands drifts up her neck, tangling in her hair.

"Really." she talks into my mouth. I swallow her moan as I kiss her hungrily, teeth and tongue and her taste everywhere. I wanted to know how she tasted other places too, and the thought drove me wild, as I pulled at her hair, earning a groan from deep down in her throat.

The kiss lasted for a long time, eventually getting slower and more tender, ending in small sweet kisses as I had cupped her cheeks and she held tight around my back. I gave her a last peck before coming up for a deep breath, so I wouldn't die of her intoxication. We looked deep into each other eyes as I traced her jaw with my thumb.

"Tell me something no one knows about you." I ask, wanting to know every part of her. She bites her lip as her eyes momentarily drifted down to my lips.

"Like, no one at all?" she asks, her grip on me loosening a bit. I nod, combing my fingers through her hair. She closes her eyes at the feeling, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"I'm kind of shit with feelings." she says truthfully.

"And I'm supposed to believe I'm the only one knowing about this." I raise my eyebrow when she opens her eyes again.

"Well, no…" she looks a bitt sheepish, "but okay, I do have one way to express my feelings, as I'm shit at wording them myself."

"Tell me."

"Well, through songs and lyrics."

"You mean you write songs?" my eyes widens. She scoffs.

"Hardly, I'm not very artistic. I hear songs, and, they kind of mean something to me yeah? Not like," she sighs, struggling with her words, "I don't know, I guess that's the only way for me to feel. I feel through music." I nod at her, understanding where she comes from.

"So you have songs that describes feelings." I state.

"Yeah, and people and situations and stuff." She blushes. "God, I don't even know why I told you that, it's so lame."

"I don't think it's lame." I shake my head. "Do you have a song for me?" I ask excited.

"I don't think it's possible to describe you with one song, or just a couple of lyrics." she muses, turning her head to the sea instead of me.

"There's nothing describing this moment, me, like at all?" I ask, a bit disappointed. Maybe she was too wasted to think of anything. But she couldn't say all that and not give me something. She bites her lip, as she stares out into the distance. I sigh, and goes to move off her, but her hands hold me firmly in place and she turns back to me.

"Well, there's some words coming to my mind," she leans closer, "but it's only these lyrics, yeah? Not the whole song." I nod eagerly, waiting to hear her thoughts about this.

_"Wrap me in a bolt of lightning, send me on my way still smiling. Maybe that's the way I should go, straight into the mouth of the unknown." _she whispers as she gently caress my back with her slender hands. Her eyes boring up into mine, being intense and meaningful.

I look at her with raised eyebrows until I giggle and fall into her, giving her an awkward hug as I shake with laughter. I feel her beginning to laugh after a moment, holding me close.

"I'm too drunk to know if that should mean anything." I say over her shoulder.

"Yeah, and I probably won't even remember this in the morning." she states into my shoulder. I pull back, smirking at her. I point at my lips.

"Is this the mouth of the unknown?" I teasingly asks.

"Let's say that." she whispers, as we meet in the middle for some small and pleasant pecks. Her lips glides perfectly against mine, and in my hazy state I almost think that they were made for each other. Brought together by faith and supernatural powers.

She gives me one last kiss, and pull back with a funny face. I watch her puzzled.

"Let's go back, I sense we need more alcohol." she pinches my sides, making me squeal.

"Alright, alright, just stop it." I grab her hands, before standing up. She follows closely, and I lead us back to the cabins. We meet a lot of drunk people having serious conversations on the way. Naomi keeps tickling me until I loose my breath, so I try to escape her by running, but my small legs won't outrun her long and sexy ones.

As we enter the girl cabin, we find Katie and Effy in the kitchen, mixing drinks in large glasses. They make more for us, and we hang out in there, comfortably chatting and joking. Karen comes into the room after a while, with a portable speaker, putting on some party music. After that, things get blurry. I remember dancing to the songs, and I remember Katie doing some crazy moves. I remember Naomi touching me as we danced, but I think I also remember dancing with Karen. Then everything is black.

* * *

I wake to a throbbing head and a sore neck. I also notice that my head is laying on something hard, certainly not a bed. I open my eyes and look right at a wall. Oh great, I fell asleep on the floor. I notice bits of crisps scattered around my head, and when I push myself up with my hands, I realize some of them are sticking to my cheek. I brush them away as I see Effy curled up further into the kitchen.

_What the hell happened last night?_

I feel thoroughly dirty after a night of heavy drinking and sleeping on a dusty floor. After nudging Effy with my foot to check if she's alive, I waddle into mine and Katie's room to find her snoring on the bed. _Lucky she made it that far_.

I gather the essentials and pray the bathroom is available. It is. The shower feels amazing, and when I wash my hair I massage my pulsating temple. I quickly dry of and put on a light layer of make up so I don't look absolutely horrifying as I emerge. I also locate some painkillers and a pepsi from the fridge. Then I move towards the sound of the television in the living room.

Naomi and Pandora is laying under blankets in each sofa, watching some random show. Both look terrible and very sick. I turn back to the fridge and get them some soda's too. I hand it to them, receiving grateful looks. "Bonkers, you're the best Ems." Panda cheerfully say before grabbing her head in pain at her over enthusiasm. I watch Naomi closely, but she doesn't give me any other impression than that she's horribly hangover and are not about to move from the sofa anytime soon.

I sit down in the end of Panda's sofa, her legs draping over my lap.

"So, crazy last night, huh?" I try to start a conversation.

I just get lazy nods in return. I decide to drop it, and settles with just watching some lame game show. My eyes often pulls towards Naomi though, but she still lay snuggled under her blanket, not saying or doing anything.

I want to know if we did anything else last night. If Karen tried anything. If she regretted it. But now didn't seem to be the time.

Eventually Pandora moves to take a shower, and left me with Naomi. She still didn't move to look at me, or even acknowledge me. I sighed, she was obviously being difficult and avoiding today.

"Naoms?"

"Hmm" comes weakly from the blonde ball.

"What happened last night, I mean after we got back?"

Then she turns to look at me with hooded eyes. "You don't remember?" I shake my head.

"Well, nothing much. We danced, Karen tried it on with you, but I managed to drag her over the boys' cabin where I woke up this morning." she shrugs, turning back to the telly. I smile, knowing she saved me from what would've been a graceless moment.

"Thanks for that." I reply, happiness lacing my voice.

"Yeah, yeah" she waves her hand. We sit in silence for a bit longer, until Cook barges in the patio doors.

"Girls!" he yells. Naomi drags her blanket over her head.

"Too loud, Cook." she mutters. I cringe too at his voice.

"I was just coming over to tell you that Thomas made food. Like greasy food with dressing and ketchup." both me and Naomi perks up at this.

"Yeah?" I smile hopefully, "well, grab Effy in the kitchen for me then." I almost sprint over to the other house, not realizing how hungry I was before now. I hear Naomi chuckling behind me.

We eat breakfast / late lunch together over there, the gang joining us one by one as they awake. It seems everyone was smashed out of their mind last night and didn't remember much. Cook announced that he'd gotten his threesome, and was really pleased with this. I prayed to God that my sister wasn't in it, but I really doubted she was. It did after all involve sex with another girl. She never joined us to confirm or deny, probably still sleeping of the toxic.

The rest of the afternoon before the party started again, we mainly layed outside sunbathing and sleeping. Naomi was awfully quiet the whole day, and I didn't know if she was just really hangover or if it was something else. Karen had had enough with one party and had travelled back to the city early. Freddie had said she would come visit the islands soon, though. I kind of suspected that she was a bit embarrassed, not being able to get me back with just snapping her fingers. Too bad for her I had upgraded and quit the job as being her loyal second choice.

This night as we drink and slip pills, we're all gathered together, not making the cliques we pre partied in last night. It was nice to have Cook entertain everyone with his wild stories, even though he was a prick sometimes he was amusing. Naomi kept her distance still, and I couldn't help but frown at it, as we were so close last night. Maybe it was some liquid courage I needed to get her back on track. _Back on my track, that is._

As the sun went down and we waited for the mainland people to arrive, we had some sing-a-long in the living room at the boys'. Thomas was always a genius with the guitar, so that entertained us for a couple of hours. When more people streamed in through the door, I came in chat with a nice boy named Jasper. He was gay, and we had great fun discussing how to come out to our families, and how our friends handled it. It was great to relate to someone for a change, and have someone really understand me. I had lost track of Naomi a while back, but accidentally found her again as I glanced out the window. She was in the bath tub with Cook. And he was close. _Too close._

I excused me and quickly grabbed Katie away from some 'lush' boy, and talked her into a bubble bath. Luckily she was in, and soon we went out to join the others. Cook looked pleased with more girls in the tub, and Naomi looked a bit relieved to be saved from Cook. Or so I hoped.

It didn't go ten full minutes until Cook and Katie was snogging heavily in the other end, while me and Naomi eyed them with disgust.

"Seriously, get a room!" she growled at them when Cooks' hands started wandering.

"Great idea Blondie! Wanna come with us?" he wiggled his eyebrows as Katie kept kissing down his neck. Naomi scowled back.

"No fucking thanks."

"Aaah, that's too bad. Whaddaya say Katiekins, me, you and a bouncy bed?" she nodded eagerly at him, and soon they'd ran into one of the cabins. Which left me alone with Naomi. In a tub. In just our bikinis. I glanced over to her, noticing her messy hair and the slightly red roses on her cheeks from alcohol and the heat of the bath. My eyes darted down to the rest of her body, the drift of the water making it blurry and unclear. I could still see the outlines of her fit frame, though.

As I looked back up, her gaze was firmly locked to something other than me. _Was she still avoiding me?_

"So…" I start, getting her attention. Her sky blue eyes find mine, finally. She raises her eyebrows in anticipation. I lick my lips. I can't stand another moment without feeling hers.

I kick the bottom of the tub, and guide myself with my hands, floating over to her. We keep our gazes firmly on each other, the tension building immensely. She swallows thickly as I settle myself on top of her, like I did last night.

"Emily…" she says in a warning tone while looking anxiously around her. We were after all just right outside the cabins. But having her within reach is too much of an opportunity to pass. My hands finds the small hair on the back of her neck, and I play with them as a tale is told between our eyes. I see her stance waver a bit, and I take the chance to dip my head in, tasting her sweet lips yet again.

Her hands soon finds my bare thighs, rubbing up and down. But she seem to snap herself out of something after a while.

"Em," she object in between kisses. I just move my lips to attack her jaw and neck. And her skin felt just as good as I imagined. It tasted like sunshine and velvet. She exhaled slowly, her hands moving away from my body.

"I'm not gay." she blurts out. My lips instantly stops their onslaught, and I shift to look into her eyes. She was pleading, with all that she had, I could see. But she was trying too hard for something I couldn't really believe in. We had kissed three times now, one of which she kissed me first. And all three she'd been just as into it as I had. And I could see it now in her beseeching stare, it wasn't the label she was afraid of, it was me.

But we were both drunk, and not in our right mind to handle this now. I just had to show her I wouldn't hurt her. And right now, that meant not letting her push me away.

"Just shut up, and kiss me." I say forcefully before diving in again. She gasps in surprise, but when I beg her for entrance, she willingly let me. And when her hands travel up my back as our kisses intensifies, I knew I was right.

I was getting very attentive about the fact we almost didn't have any clothes on, and that our skin was touching everywhere. Her hands were tracing my spine as mine tangled in her hair, pulling her more into me.

A loud bang from one of the cabins breaks us apart, and we hear Pandora shouting something.

"Huh, I think I should change into something more … more." Naomi hastily says, looking down at herself, before getting up and disappearing into our cabin. I sigh as I slump back against the side of the tub. I couldn't really blame her for freaking out, could I? I guess she wasn't wandering around Bristol kissing girls before, I were probably her first. And if my experiences was to go by, I was also probably fucking up her head. _But I won't give up, _I thought with a sly smile. If this steaming session with her was anything to go by, she was feeling just as much as me._  
_

When some guys walked past the bubble bath and eyed me with a funny look, I took the hint and found my way into the house again. There weren't much guests left, the clock being well past three. Or was it four? I didn't even know anymore. As I wiggled into my shorts and top again which I left in the kitchen, I noticed Thomas sitting with the table looking forlorn.

"Everything alright?" I ask.

"Emily," he smiles, "you want to do shots with me?" he jiggled a bottle with a clear liquid inside. I couldn't leave him here alone to look for the blonde I had under my hands only a few minutes ago, he needed some cheering up. And I bet it was Pandora putting him in this state. _Love is fucking shit sometimes._

We drank for another hour at least, Jasper coming back and joining us. It was really fun, but when Jasper literally fell asleep on the table after one too many shots, me and Thomas decided to declare it a night. It was probably wise too, as I looked around me. We were the last survivors, at least in this cabin. Most of the gang not feeling too well after yesterdays shebang to keep up until the earliest hours.

Thomas said good night with a kiss to my forehead, and I headed to my room.

I opened the door and closed it right away. What had been seen could not be unseen. Ever. Not when you've just seen your sister and the guy that your ex cheated with in a very compromising position. I blinked my eyes a couple of times, trying to grasp what's real or not. I kind of felt like throwing up. I had catched them both before, just not with each other. _If karma wasn't a bitch, I would not remember this tomorrow. _But I probably would, because I didn't feel half as drunk as yesterday when I blanked out. I hoped none of them had seen me, which would make this whole thing _so _much more embarrassing tomorrow.

So, sleeping in my own bed wasn't an option anymore. I contemplated what to do, the sofa not being an option as some girls had camped out there. I scratched my head, thinking that the floor was not going to do two nights in a row.

I decided to go see if Effy was in her room. It had absolutely nothing to do with Naomi sleeping there too. _Nothing at all_.

I slowly creaked the door open, not wanting to burst in on another shagparty. It was dark in the room, and I couldn't see an inch before me.

"Hello?" I whispered out, opening the door a bit more, creating a bar of light to the bed. I saw Naomi sitting up slightly, rubbing her eyes.

"Em?" she asks sleepily. She sounded so confused I almost chuckled at her.

"Uuuh, so Katie and Cook is in my room so I can't sleep there, and I wondered if Effy was here and umm.." I fidgeted with the door handle. She gave me a compassionate smile, lifting the end of her duvet with one hand.

"You can sleep here."

I didn't need to be told twice, as I closed the door and tip toed blindly to the bed. She grabbed me as I was close, and helped me get under the duvet without breaking the lamp on the nightstand in the process. I settled down, laying face to face with her. We kept our respective distance, but I noticed she hadn't moved further away from me after I'd got in. Then I heard a snore from the other side of her. _Oh, that's why._

"So, why is Pandora here and not Effy?" I could recognize her snoring from anywhere.

"Effy's over at Freddies, and Pandora came running in mumbling something about JJ and Lara in their room." she mumbled sleepily back, clearly halfway to dreamland already.

"Really? I'm so glad for JJ." I smile. My eyes had gotten used to the dark, and I could make out her beautiful silhouette in the dark. I wanted so badly to reach out and touch her, just brush my hands all over the skin that was illuminated by the soft glow the moon provided through the thin curtains.

"Yeah yeah," she sighs, repositioning herself a bit, sinking deeper into the pillow we were sharing, "guess it's here all the leftovers end up." She was at the edge of consciousness.

I felt a sadness at her words, but not for myself, for her. A sudden bravery from the deep pit of my heart made me lurch forward and softly press my lips to hers. She didn't push me away, nor did she kiss me hard back. But she somewhat leaned into the kiss a little.

"You're not any leftovers in my eyes." I whisper before settling back in my previous position. She sighs contentedly after a moment.

Right before I fall asleep myself, I feel her fingers lightly curling around mine.

And that night I fell asleep with a smile on my face, next to the best girl in the world.

* * *

Voices drifted through the air, ripping me away from the peaceful dream I had about bubbles and piers and soft touches. I almost still feel a tingling in my fingers where I felt her last, but when my eyes flutters opens, I'm met with an empty bed.

I'm not too shocked really, as I check the clock it's far past midday. _Oh shit, we're traveling home in like … now._

Right that second JJ comes sprinting through the door, startling me.

"Emily, you're up! Great! The car is packed and we're leaving!"

"But my things, I-"

"Not to worry, Katie packed everything. She told me to say that, because she knows how you need to control everything, and I heard her telling Effy that she even packed everything you had in the bathroom, and when I was in earlier it was empty, so I guess she got everything, and if it got switched and packed in someone else's bag, then-"

"JJ! Locked on!" I interrupt him.

"Right, sorry. Anyways, the girls are waiting for you in the car." and then he skips out of the room, happiness evident in his every movement. _He certainly got something last night._

I enter the car, probably looking like I've been through hell as nobody waked me so I could fucking freshen up. Naomi is sitting in the middle seat, so I have to sit next to her. I smile warmly at her, and are met with just a slight twitch with her mouth before she avert her eyes.

"Why the hell didn't you wake me? I feel like Death himself." I ask angrily to the car.

"You looked so cute where you were sleeping," Effy looks at me in the front mirror, "Naomi has just gotten up, too." she smirks. _Oh damn, did she see anything?_

I glance at Naomi, but she's looking away. _Fucking typical._ I see a blush creeping up her cheeks, so somebody must've seen something for her to react like this.

"Whatever, let's just go." I say grumpily, crossing my hands.

When we drive away from Homde, which I now will always remember as the place where I first kissed Naomi, I feel a bit nostalgic. Like I'm leaving a universe where everything was possible, and that I'm going back to my regular life, being the pushover twin. A life where me and Naomi are nothing more than just a couple of friends flirting on occasions. I sigh, leaning my throbbing head against the window, my eyes not focusing on anything that rushes past us.

But when I feel Naomi's pinky finger coming in contact with mine, and a shot of electricity runs up my arm, I think maybe not. I suddenly feel more awake, more sure. This chemistry between us couldn't be ignored. I was prepared to fight.

.

**Thoughts? **


	12. Ch 12: Playing with a dangerous flame

**Finally I'm back, ey? So I'm home for the holidays, and will probably get some time to write in between work and partying. Unless I decide to be a good girl and study for my finals .. But this ****story sounds way more appealing ;)**

**I'm really hangover, so I apologize if I didn't catch every mistake. **

**Even though I forgot to write it the last couple of chapters, doesn't mean I own skins. 'Cause I don't. Not even close.**

Chapter 12: And I'm playing with a dangerous flame again

_Naomi PoV_

_'I'm the one who wants to be with you _  
_Deep inside I hope you'll feel it too _  
_Waited on a line of greens and blues _  
_Just to be the next to be with you'_

I lean over and shut the dock off with a huff.

"Stupid fucking cunt of a song." I mutter as I get back to the comfort of my warm bed. Even my music reminded me of her. It was like every word and lyric held a greater meaning than before. I groan as I cover my face with my hands.

_Her lips. Oh, her sweet lips moving over mine. Her thighs pressing down on top of mine. How she lightly tugs at my hair when she kisses me._

I lash out as I violently turn around in bed, trying to shut my thoughts off. Tiger had given up on my foul mood ages ago, moving down to sleep on the floor.

I tried telling myself that it was just the hangover playing games with me, that tomorrow at work all these thoughts would be gone and I could go back to normal. It was the only way of coping, it was the only way of dealing with the feelings that I woke up with yesterday morning. I scrunch my eyes shut as I remember back...

_The bright sunlight is what makes me wake up, along with a cold breeze blowing over my bare legs. I squint with one eye through my eyelashes, and shuts them instantly, a pulsating pain raging through my head. I understand that I'm outside and that I've had far too much to drink yesterday. _

_My head is laying on something warm, like a body, so I jump up to see who the human I'd used as a pillow is._

_"Fucking hell, Fred, you scared the shit out of me!" I exclaim grumpy as I look down at him half-dead. The sudden movement hadn't made my headache any better._

_"I'm just laying here." he answers without even opening his eyes. I look around, realizing we're on the boys' patio. "Not my fault you fell asleep on me while sharing a spliff." _

_He momentarily opens his eyes to meet mine, and they're so out of focus and purpose, crossing each other, that I almost feel more sorry for him. His hangover must be a killer one._

_As I move back to lean against the fence, massaging my temple and hiding from the sunlight, I start to get flashbacks from last night. Or more specifically from Emily. My whole body freezes as I realize what I did last night. What we did last night. My hands stops their task and I look horrified into the thin air._

_"Are you alright Naomi? You don't look too good." Freddie is now kneeling before me._

_"Oh God, no no no." I start to mutter, wrenching my hands together. I had ruined it all, my friendship with Emily. It was the most precious thing I've ever had, and now I had cocked it up by following my stupid desires._

_"Naomi! Chill, yeah?" Freddie stops my hands from destroying themselves, and gets me to focus on him. "What happens this weekend, happens. No need to freak." he gives me a gentle smile, and I feel my heartbeat slow down a bit. Right, it just happened this one time. Doesn't mean it have to happen again. Doesn't mean I have to think about her. Doesn't mean I have to be with her._

_As I'm about to answer him, Cook comes barging out the door in just his boxers. _

_"Well isn't it a beautiful day!" he shout. Both me and Freddie groan at the loudness. It felt like a bubble inside my ear bursted._

_"What got you in such a bloody fine mood? I'm fucking dying." Freddie mutters as he lays down on the wooden planks again. I feel my eyes droop and have a hard time focusing on anything all of a sudden. _God, I need aspirin and water. And sleep. Right fucking now.

_"Scored myself a double, didn't I? Double action, double pleasure. All for the Cookie monster!" he grabs his junk and make some gross movements. I roll my eyes and look away. It was too early to deal with an over-eager Cook._

_Then Karen comes wandering out the door, looking a bit lost and a lot more worse for wear than last night. I almost smirked at the sight, remembering how she so blatantly hit on Emily, and how I so honorary saved her. _

_She's dressed in a big t-shirt over her knickers, and I recognize it as one of Cook's. _What. The Fuck.

_Before I get the chance to mull over the my observation, Cook spots her. "Aaah, babe, where's the other one?" he turns and engulfs her in a hug before she dodges one of his kisses. She shoots a panicked look towards my big, shocked eyes._

_I had lost sight of her after I lead her over here last night, and now I'm starting to realize why. Oh my fucking god, is this happening._

_"What are you talking about Cook?" she laughs nervously, taking a few steps away from him._

_"Angela, of course. She's still sleeping then? Thank you for last night, we should do it again sometime." he slaps her bum before moving back inside, probably in the search for Angela._

_Karen opens her mouth a couple of times, glancing between me and Freddie. She obviously know that she's been caught with her hand down the cookie jar. Literally. Freddie snaps out of his doubtful state as Karen just found her words._

_"Freddie, I-"_

_"No Karen, you don't fucking say anything! Go get dressed, and we'll talk about this." he gets up and points to the door. "Now!"_

_Karen moves quickly, tears in her eyes. I look back to Freddie as he turns to me. _

_"Naomi, listen to me. I'll talk to Karen, and then I'll talk to Cook. Don't spread the rumor around, yeah?" he turns to leave, but I stop him._

_"But what about Emily?" I blurt out, covering my mouth as soon as I let it out. He turns slowly._

_"What about her?"_

_"Karen declared her love and said she wanted her back last night. And now she's been in a threesome with Cook, it's just…" I trail off._

_"Oh fuck," her runs his hand through his black hair. "Right, right…" he looks around himself, as an answer was laying beside his feet. "Okay," he comes over and puts his hands on my shoulders, "don't tell Emily before I've talked to Effy about it, and I'll make Cook keep schtum. Effy always knows what to do, and I'm too fucking ill to fucking decide what's best or not." he nod at me and doesn't waver his eyes or hands before I nod back. As he moves inside I decide to stay away from Emily the rest of the weekend. Now for two good reasons._

_Bloody well that went, _I think now. Not did only her unsureness and caring when she turned up freshly showered,_ oh God don't even go there, _make me feel bad for how I was acting but her sexiness and confidence from the bathtub had me running for my money. And when I felt her lips upon my own, I was fucking gone again.

I turn around in my bed, the memories making me restless as hell. I try to reposition and find a comfortable position, almost considering knocking myself out with a book just to make my head stop swirling.

_And then you had to invite her to sleep in your bed, best fucking idea ever. _I scrunch my eyes shut once again, digging my nails into my palms. "You're not any leftovers in my eyes." echoing through my head. _Her sweet and hoarse voice._ I sigh.

A couple of hours and a lot of unwanted thoughts about the cute little redhead later, I finally fell asleep.

* * *

It was almost funny how things just went on like nothing out of the ordinary had happened. But it was to be expected, she did after all act normal on the ferry ride home, being her fun and charming self. It made all awkwardness I knew I would've composed if I were to ease the tension, evaporate.

I also learned that Freddie had taken a couple of days off, visiting Karen. I hoped he would clear that situation up, it could really mess things up if we let it. Although Emily didn't seem as affected of how Karen turned up as should be expected. Maybe she was finally finished with that slag. I hoped so, she only played around with her.

At the end of the workday on monday, all thoughts of what happened on Homde were gone. Sure, I caught myself ogling at her more than usually, and she may have studied me back more than before, but that was just a side effect, yeah? A perfectly normal reaction when two good _friends _suddenly decides to have a weekend with benefits. Because we were, just friends I mean.

I didn't even mind being on the cleaning-list with her, because the digs she kept throwing told me that things weren't ruined. That our snogging sessions didn't made a string on our bantering. _It was sure as hell not flirting._

I tried not to think about how her eyes sometimes lingered on my lips or how incredible cute she was in her oversized sweaters and the few strands of hair that was rebelling out of the white hat. _And how her big eyes twinkled when she laughed about one of my silly jokes._

As I walked home that night, I thought that maybe, _just maybe, _we could go on as before.

* * *

But then tuesday rolled around, and I started to get overwhelmed by her. She was everywhere, and I felt her eyes on me all through the first period of work, not to mention how close she'd been sitting in the break, openly flirting with me. And I couldn't even deny it anymore. Maybe I was still drunk yesterday as I didn't take notice, but now it was so obviously slapping me in the face.

But the worst thing was that I found myself flirting back, feeling a weird sensation in my stomach every time she laughed, feeling a burn everywhere she touched me and breathing in her luscious perfume whenever she leaned into me. Because she had put on perfume, weirdly enough, as I'd noted she did not care for her looks at work, we were wading in fish goddamn it! And she'd even put on a little make up. She looked and smelled so good it was driving me crazy. There was nothing about her that was unattractive, which were a setback for me. Now all I wanted to do to her was something the priests would definitely not give the blessings to.

The second period we were assigned to the machine. It was hard work, and we had to work with our sides pressed together as we gathered all the fish down to the shape models before us. Two and a half hour touching her and trying not to give her lustful looks was enough for me. I tried as best as I could to act normal when she yelled into my ear about silly things, but as the time passed on, I felt myself getting flushed, hot and bothered by her presence. I needed some air and space, preferably with a cold drink.

Finally the break came around, and I bolted for the common dressing room without another glance to my work partner for the time being. It was only Lara and Effy in the canteen when I arrived, and I greeted them before sorting a cup of ice tea for myself in the kitchen. I felt a bit bad for sprinting from Emily just because she got to me _in an entirely good way_ that I decided to make one for her too. It was clearly not her fault I suddenly had a weakness for alluring and small redheads.

She's there when I get back, joking with Effy about something to do with fish. I don't really catch anything, because her sweater had slipped down a bit on one side, revealing her smooth shoulder, which moved every time she smeared butter on a slice of bread.

I got snapped out of my perving on her _shoulder, _I almost roll my eyes at my chosen body part, by her looking amused up into my eyes.

"Alright Naoms?" she smiles. She had clearly seen where my line of vision were a second before, as she purposefully drags her sweater an inch down. Her face is playful. Daring. I clear my throat.

"Sure. Here, I made you ice tea." I push the cup over to her when I sit down, taking a much needed sip of my own.

"Thanks." she licks her lips as she watches me drink, before her hand moves to the inside of my thigh under the table. I almost choke on my drink. As I turn to catch her gaze, to tell her off with an expression, I find that she is already completely invested in discussing the size of the fishes with JJ. Her hand was still very much situated on my sweat pants, her thumb scarcely moving.

My eyes darted to the others around the table, but not one of them was paying any attention. Well, aside from Effy, who was smirking to herself as she prepared a yoghurt with nuts. Of course she has control of everything.

I gulped as I felt myself turn red. This was not a good situation. _Not at all._ Her touch was making fire erupt inside me, on entirely inappropriate places. I sighed and swallowed, trying to get my urges and cravings to die down.

Emily finally turns back to look at me, probably catching my flustered state. A smug smirk appears on her pretty face. I give her a pleading look to make her stop, but she only smirks wider, looking me up and down. And it was a bit bizarre that she did that, I was dressed in sweats all over, which I always was while working. I was hardly easy on the eyes right now.

As her hands begins to move up my thigh I quickly rise and almost knocks over my chair in the process. Emily retract her hand, so nobody sees what made me jump. Everyone at the table looks at me with a questioning look, maybe because of the wild look I guess my eyes is expressing.

"Uh, I need to … toilet." I mumble as I dart away from the canteen and into the hallway. I find the girls bathroom and lean my head against the door as soon as I shut it. I breathe out, half relieved and half frustrated.

I turn to the sink, and flip on the water to the coldest. I splash my face with it. My heart beat calms a bit, but my thoughts are still racing. _How could I think for a second that we were back to friends?_

I look deeply into my own troubled eyes in the mirror, telling myself over and over to get it together. It was so disturbing that just a stray touch from her could shake me to my inner core.

The rustle of the door handle scared me half to death, and I mentally scolded myself for not locking it. I already knew who it was before I could see her. Emily appeared with her big and attentive brown eyes, pushing me back into the small space, stealing room. She reach behind her and lock the door before stepping closer to me. I was already pressed up against the wall, looking at her like she was a murderer. _Well, she could kill me with that look she was giving me._

"What are you doing?" I shakily ask as her hands move up to grab the collar of my coveralls.

"I don't know." she whispers before dragging me into her, covering my lips with hers.

My breath hitched of the impact, and as her lips moved against mine, I suddenly get thrown into the turmoil of reactions and feelings her kisses created in my body. And boy if it wasn't even better when I was sober. Everything felt greater, clearer, without the haziness alcohol made.

Soon I felt my hands move around her back, pressing her flush against me, as I met her just as eager. She deepened the kiss, and the return of her intoxicating taste drives me fucking insane. I can't get enough of her and her smooth skin. As her hands moved around my neck to keep my head in place, _as I would ever move it when she is kissing me like this, _I find that my hands can't settle anywhere. They stroke up and down her slightly arching back as I practically devour her as she almost falls back.

As I realize I'm the only one holding her up, and we're about to crash into the floor, because her knees obviously decided not to fucking work, I swing us around, trapping her to the wall instead. Our mouths never leaves each other, and the snogging intensifies by the minute. I move my hands from her back to feel her shoulders and neck that I perved on not long ago. She gasps as I stroke down from her hairline to her shoulder and bra strap and back again.

Our tongues created a rhythm as we moved together, indulging in each other. My heart was out of control as it seemed like it wasn't just our bodies intertwining, melting into each other. As cliche as it sounded, it felt like she touched me a place no one else had even touched me before. And that even though I definitely wasn't a newbie to kissing and sex.

The thought scared me so much that I broke away, realizing my hand had come up to cup her cheeks. All sense of time was lost, but I was sure we had least stood her for a good fifteen minutes. I lower my hands along with my gaze, not wanting her to see my awestruck expression. Her hands hesitantly untangles from my hair, before dragging down the front of my upper chest, straightening out my collar.

"Uh, I think the break is over." I say, testing the water.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

Then, I muster up the courage to look her in the eyes. If there was a scale on how captivated one could get, I was maximizing it right now. Her eyes were almost black to the point I couldn't have told they were dark brown if I didn't know. They were searching, looking between mine, for answers of what this was. Answers I didn't know and couldn't give. I had to break away, so I gave her a slight nod before turning and leaving the small room.

What happened between me and Emily was starting to become too much, too soon. But what scared me the most was that I didn't want to leave that bathroom, I wanted to undress her and taste every curve on her body. And for that reason alone I needed to stay away.

Simpler said than done. We were once again placed together, but this time it was in the packing section, so at least I could get my space while we turned boxes with fish and formed cartons in forms. When our eyes met, she always gave me a warm and tender look, which without doubt made butterflies rioting in my stomach. It was unnerving, and I couldn't wait until the clock hit four so I could escape to the safety of my bed.

Finally the endless stream of fish stopped, and we were allowed to leave. I needed to pass Emily to get out of the section, which of course resulted in her waiting for me and walking out beside me.

"Eventful day," she comments as we removes our attire.

"Yeah," I noncommittally answers.

She doesn't talk much as we wander outside, but I sense her looking at me. Reading me.

"Want to do something today?"

"Um, sorry, I need to … help mum with something." my eyes darts to Cooks boat, where mum is situated, chatting with him. I wonder if she noticed me and Emily being gone all last break. I wonder if anyone noticed.

"Oh, right," she ducks her head, her mouth turning down into a small frown. She looked almost sad at it, and the tinge it made in my heart told me I needed to get away. Quick.

"See you." I simply stretch my mouth in something supposed to look like a smile. I'm not sure I succeeded.

"Wait!" she jogs the few steps I managed to get away. "Let me walk you home instead." she looks so hopeful, her kind eyes boring into mine.

"Sorry, I got to go." I move to turn again.

"Why not?" her words are a bit harsher than before. Bitter almost.

"Look, can you just leave me alone for a minute?" my words are definitely harsh, and I can see how they slice through her. Her shoulders collapse, and she looks smaller than just a minute ago. It's the roughest I've ever been with her. And probably the closest she's come to the real me.

"Okay." she says sadly, going over to the car where Effy is watching us. Effy gives me a slight shake of her head.

I sigh, before jumping into the boat, overly ready to get home.

* * *

After showering myself free from the fish stench, I collapse on my bed. I wasn't really tired after the day, despite everything. The encounter with Emily had set something free inside of me, and sleep and rest was the last thing I wanted to do. To say I was restless was an understatement. My phone plinged from beside me.

I opened the text with furrowed eyes as I saw it was from Doug. What in the world would he want?

_Not enough fish for work tomorrow, everyone gets the day off._

I sighed, thinking this was the worst thing that could happen right now. I needed something to do with my time, to block out Emily. And now I had an entire night free not to worry about an early morning. As I clicked out of the text, I found my phone book and without thinking scrolled down until I found the name _Emily._

My finger hovered over the call button, thinking that if I wanted to spend the night hanging out with someone, it was definitely her. But then the conversation from earlier, and how rude I was towards her, come drifting back. I'd had to explain to her. I also realized that calling her would definitely lead to something that shouldn't happen. It seemed like I couldn't control myself around her, like she induced my brain and left it empty of all thoughts of reason. I knew I shouldn't want to be with her, want her at all, so I sighed and turned my phone off and shut my eyes for a minute.

Just the notion of hanging out with her as friends would certainly turn on me when I saw her cute smile and warm eyes.

I layed there, trying to concentrate on my breathing and think about nothing. Of course thoughts of kisses and touches came and ruined my attempt on meditation. If I was going to live this down, I needed distractions. Now.

I walk up into the kitchen, finding Kieran sitting with the table reading the newspaper.

"Hey, kiddo." he greats me without even looking up. I walk over to the counter to make myself a cup of tea, and when I glance back at him I find that he's unusual well-dressed for a regular tuesday night.

"What's the deal with the tie?"

He touches it as if he forgot it was there.

"Ah yeah, me and your mother is going to a little party later, since she got the day off tomorrow and everything."

Then I hear some rustling from the bathroom. I move to see her standing in front of the mirror, puffing up her hair.

"What party are you going to?" her eyes leaves her reflection in the mirror and catch mine.

"Kieran's colleagues are throwing a little get together, so thought I'd tag along. The others wives are coming so." she shrugs. "Oh, and that shop owner is going to be there as her husband is on the boat. Maybe we can overcome our differences and make a pleasant conversation when I'm at the store possible."

What? Kieran is working with Emily's dad? Oh shut up brain, enough about Emily.

"So you're leaving me?" I huffed, realizing that my plan of occupying myself with imposing on them just went down the drain. Mum looks at me weirdly, before adding some hairspray.

"I thought you liked to be left alone."

"Well, yeah, but…"

"And you have all these new friends you can hang out with."

She was right, I had, but I just wanted to forget that I even was on this island for a second. And she was the only option then.

"We could watch a movie..?" I try, knowing that I'm ruining my reputation of a bad tempered daughter.

"What's the matter with you today?"

"Well sorry for wanting to spend some time with my mum." I roll my eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that. It's a lovely idea, we can watch a movie together tomorrow." she smiles at me, "now, help me and find an outfit."

I sit on the toilet seat while she try on basically her whole closet, before settling on the first thing she tried on. Fucking typical. But she looked nice, purple blouse with a long necklace. She was pirouetting and about to walk out and show Kieran her attire before I stopped her with my last shot.

"Do you really have to go?" I sulked.

She came over and kissed my temple and looked somewhat lovingly and pitiful down at me.

"You're such a whiner tonight. Call Cook and do something fun." she smiles before heading out of the bathroom.

I sighed. Maybe she was right. I could need a distraction in the form of Cook. I sent him a text to ask if he wanted to hang out. When he still didn't answer after ten minutes, I sent a text to Effy too, in case Cook wasn't available. I hoped Effy wasn't with Emily, that would kind of mess up my whole avoiding-thing. She answered right away.

_Date night with Freddie. Tomorrow?_

So Freddie was back from Karen then. They would probably discuss the threesome thing. I bit my lip, hoping I had more luck with Cook. His answer ticked in right after.

_Sorry, Katie is here._

Then another follow up text.

_Feel free to join us tho ;-)_

As if. I didn't even bother answering, as I found Tiger snuggled up on the sofa in the living room. I sat down beside her and patted her head, but she just gave me a killer look and moved over to the other side. _Isn't there anyone who wants to be with me tonight?__  
_

I thought about other options, finding none that I could survive a whole night with. Both Pandora and JJ would certainly talk a hole in my head, and I didn't know Thomas and Lara well enough.

I realized Emily was home alone since her parents and sister was out. Oh, except for her little brother. _I wonder what she's doing._

Mum and Kieran gave their farewell and rushed out the door with a bottle of wine in tow. I momentarily considered going on a rave by myself, but that would've been real sad. I lolled my head from side to side on the cushion.

"Tiger, come here." I try to attract my kitten. She gives me the most incredulous look ever, and disappear with a stride out of the room. _Cats._

As I sit there in the sofa looking out at the stunning weather I weigh up my options. I could sit here and sulk, but I knew that would end up in me contacting Emily. I could also go for a walk, but I would for sure end up on Wisteria Lane. It was like everything around me told me to go to her, to just let her engulf me like she did every time she came near.

It was scary as hell, having another person impacting your mindset in this manner. I wonder if it just suddenly turned out this way, what started like harmless and bypassing fantasies building to this longing. I could almost feel every part of me curl around itself as I used every ounce of willpower to shut the flashbacks out.

That was it. I needed out of this house.

As I stepped out on the front step, I looked apprehensively around me, pondering what to do. Then I hear a door snap shut to my right. I turn and look right at the house of Anne and Grant. Well it was worth a shot, I thought as I walked over.

* * *

"What a lovely surprise." Anne smiles as she put the kettle on.

I sat awkwardly at the kitchen table, not really knowing what to say. Sure I've talked to them a lot since we moved in, but I never turned up unannounced on the doorstep by myself. They were really nice people, I liked them, but oldies weren't really my thing as I wasn't known to be the most polite person in the world. But tonight I needed to try anything.

"Yeah, thought I could," I clear my throat "visit."

I'm actively pounding my fingers on the table, as I feel the urge to rather be with Emily take over. _Stop it._

"Grant is in the living room watching his sport games. Every weeknight. I usually knit at this hour of the day." She's moving around, fetching cups and spoons.

"Sorry if it's a bad time…"

"Nonsense, love. We can at least have a cuppa. Although I'd expect you to be with someone at your own age this evening. I heard the industry took the day of tomorrow."

"Well, they're all busy so-"

"Everyone?" she cuts me off as she hands me a cup with steaming water. I reached for a teabag and started making it as I liked it.

"Sort of." I mutter, my thoughts taking a turn that's beginning to get familiar. Anne seems to see the change in my demeanor, so she thankfully changes the subject.

"How are you settling in?" she smiles at me, sitting down across from me.

"It's alright." I nod.

"Are you missing Bristol?" I bite my lip as I think back to my old hometown. Things were never complicated there. At least not with people outside the family. But then they didn't have cute little redheads luring around the corner.

"A bit." I admit.

"I see. But you're making friends here, right?"

"Yeah, a couple of them." I smile politely. There's a small pause as she's obviously raking her head for more things to ask about.

"Have Kieran taught you to drive the small motorboat yet?"

"Yes, he did the other week. I'm not too big of a fan of boats, though." I had used hours to get it right. Driving and reversing wasn't too hard, but it was starting and stoping the motor that I was a bit shit at. You had to drag a line hard and fast out of the motor on the same time you had to make sure the speeding stick was well on. I mastered it in the end.

"Oh, I think you will come to like them. All you need is a special moment out on the sea, and you're sold." she winks at me. I thought of whom I wanted to create those memories with, and how great it would be. I had almost forgotten the reason I stayed away from her. It wasn't like I could avoid her forever, I had to meet her again. Soon. Anne must've seen the thoughtful look on my face.

"Is there someone you're thinking of?" she smiles adorably, wrinkles showing around her eyes. I was about to lie, when she caught me of guard.

"Oh, I know there is, I've lived long enough to recognize these things." I felt panic building in my chest at her words. Could everyone see through me? Was it possible to read my mind of my face? Bloody hell.

"Oh, don't get yourself worked up over this. I've talked a bit with your mother, and as I understood you aren't big on relations and people, am I right?" I swallowed and looked awkwardly away. It was a bit degrading knowing my mum talked about this with her. In the end I ended up with a simple nod.

"You're over thinking it. I was just like you when I was your age. But do you know what?" I shook my head. "It's allowed to have fun. To not think consequences all the time. And I don't think you came over here because you really wanted to see me, because you're not very chatty." I looked guilty, but she didn't seem hurt, she simply kept that kind exterior like she seemed to be sporting all the time. She finished her tea, setting it noisily down on the table, catching my attention.

"Whomever you're avoiding, you should go see them. Things always get complicated whatever you do, there is never an easy way out of things. So I suggest that for tonight, don't give a _fuck _about anything. Go with your gut." she raised from the table, leaving me gobsmacked at her little speech and her unexpected choice of words.

"I'm going to go spend some time with my husband, and you should take that boat out for a spin. And bring some company." she winked at me, before wandering into the living room where I could hear voices from the television.

For the next minutes I sat in silence, finishing my tea. I thought about her words, and found myself agreeing with her. My hands were fidgeting like crazy, and I couldn't sit still. I decided to go with it, my gut. I was usually a very well-planned person, and rarely spontaneous. But resent events had proved me wrong. And the spontaneity had after all turned out very good until I decided to think it over afterwards.

I was off the chair and out the door before I could change my mind. I punched in the digits on my phone and waited.

"Can we go somewhere?"

.

**Guys, you know what this means!**


	13. Ch 13: You stain me

**First of all, thank you so much to everyone that's reading, has reviewed, favorited or are following this story. Seriously, when I started this, I had no idea people would like this so much. So yeah, a million thanks!**

**And secondly - sorry I'm slow, I know this is an important chapter. I can't say anything else than I've used my time on work, catching up with old friends and drinking alcohol. Now the vacation is over though.**

**I've thought about another story, and kind of want to set it out in life, but I won't do it until I finish this story - and that will take a while ;) So don't worry, I won't leave this.**

**Okay, on with it. Hope you like it, I'm a bit nervous.**

**I don't own skins.**

Chapter 13: You stain me

_Naomi PoV_

"So where do I drive here?" I yell at Emily over the sound of the motor. She just points in between two islets, and I slowly drive the boat over there. I was terrified of crashing in underwater rocks, remembering Kieran told me that it was lots of them around the island.

I asked Emily to join me for a boat trip, and she excitedly suggested we'd go to one of her favorite places. I picked her up on the bank outside her house where she was waiting with a backpack. I did only bring a sweater, as I suspected it would get cold when - if - the sun went down as we were out. She had explained where we were going, but I was so unfamiliar with the waters around here that I wouldn't find it even if I had a map.

I was very relieved when she agreed to tag along, and even more relieved when she didn't bring up my dismissiveness earlier. And boy, did she look stunning when I picked her up. She was just wearing a plain skirt and a royal blue sweater, but the color in contrast to her hair did unexplainable things to me.

Finally she started jumping up and down in her seat in the front of the boat. Her pointy finger had turned its direction in towards shore, and then I saw it too. It was a beach, and it was empty. It wasn't a big beach or anything, but the sand was white and it stretched great into the sea. I could really fathom why she considered it as one of her favorites.

The beach was secluded, surrounded by hills, and very hard to see from out on the sea. As we slowly drifted closer to land, I got a bit anxious. The water was becoming shallower by the minute, and the motor reached a bit deeper than the actual boat.

"Emily, I'm seriously going to run aground, and then Kieran is going to kill me!" I slowed down to the point where we were barely moving at all. Emily leaned over and looked down into the water, then she turned back to me with a smirk on her face.

"It's like ten feet down." she raises her eyebrows, amused. I look down into the water with furrowed brows, but as I'm about to further question her, she forestalls me.

"It's because the water is so clear, it makes an illusion that you're closer than you really are. But come on, we'll moor the boat over there." she points over to some rocks at the side of the beach, a small pole sticking up.

"Okay."

When Emily had moored - I had been pushed aside as she wouldn't trust my mooring skills with even tying a water tube to land - we climbed over the rocks to get to the beach. As soon as we reached the patch of grass just beyond the smooth and warm sand, Emily put down her backpack and declared this was _the _spot. Of course I acceded.

We sat down just watching the view for a bit, before she moved and zipped open the backpack.

"What did you bring?"

"Oh, just some blankets to sit on." She smiled as she pulled them out and arranged them for us to relax on. But as I dutifully sat down, she started to search around us for driftwood. I watched her for a while as she gathered some sticks in her hand with an appreciative look. I couldn't help but notice how the muscles in her leg moved as she bowed down. And her skin were flawless. For a second I wondered if it maybe would feel like silk. Then I remembered I had very much touched her thighs under hotter circumstances.

"What are you doing?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm building a fire!" she declared as she threw everything down in the sand before us. She started to arrange them in what looked like a professional way. But then again - wildlife and me were two separate things.

"I didn't know you were a scout." she snorted at this.

"I'm not. This is just general knowledge." she glanced up at me from where she was working, sporting an amused smile.

"Building a fire can _not _be classified as general knowledge!"

"Oh sorry, I forgot you were a city girl who dies when she gets dirt on her hands." she teased.

"Shut up, I'm well handy you should know." She only smirked at this, as she flicked the lighter on and putting fire to some leaves. Then she joined me on the blanket, keeping an eye out on the small bonfire. She used a stick to fumble the embers around.

"It's a really nice place." I said after a while with silence, taking a deep breath of the fresh sea air.

"Yeah…" she leaned back on her hands, staring into the horizon, watching some seagull drifting aimlessly out there. "Our family used to go out her all the time in the summer. It's been a while."

I leaned back on my elbows, studying her as she spoke. She truly was enchantingly beautiful, the soft breeze ruffling her hair up a bit.

"Mum always used to dress me and Katie up in similar bathing suits. Katie loved it, and I just went along because it was just a piece of clothing. Looking back at it, it was a bit ridiculous - it was an established procedure until we were thirteen and I rebelled out of it." she bit her lip, still looking into the distance. "I think that was where it all started." I could only nod as I was so captivated by the way her teeth lightly dug into the soft flesh of her lips. The taste of them so fresh in mind from earlier today.

"We used to make big bonfires when we came out here, grilling hot dogs on it with long sticks. And marshmallows if dad let us. James was always such a prick, trying to get me and Katie to bath naked. I think he was born a perve." I laughed at this, and finally her eyes snapped to me. An affectionate glow flamed in her brown orbs, along with the reflection of the flames.

We looked into each other eyes for a bit, not saying anything. My stomach was doing crazy flips, and I was certain she was going to kiss me again. And I was so drunk on her presence that I would allow it. I would allow anything that brought her closer. But she didn't. She shifted her gaze back to the upcoming sunset and layed down on her back. I copied her. Our hands were almost touching on the blanket, and I felt warm. A bit because of the campfire, but most because of her. She made me warm inside. If I was going on a polar expedition, Emily Fitch would be my heater.

"Have you ever tried it?" she asks suddenly and softly.

"What?"

"Skinny dipping." I felt my heartbeat in my whole body of her words. I swallowed thickly, wondering where this conversation was going.

"Uh, no." I answered lamely. She perked up on her elbows, looking down at me with a glint in her eyes.

"Fancy it?" My eyes widened.

"You aren't serious."

She just smirked and hoisted herself up on her feet. She moved down to the water. My eyes were fixated on the delicious curves of her body. I sat up to get a better view. She turns her head and give me a playful smile before facing the ocean again. Then she wrenches of her blue sweater and throw it to the side. I just raise one of my eyebrows, figuring she's just messing around, not really going through with it.

But then she steps out of her flip flops before her t-shirt disappears too. I feel my jaw drop. She proceeds to zip open her skirt so it falls down around her feet. It leaves her standing just in her underwear. In her matching blue underwear. I gulp. She must be aware of what she's doing to me. How she's slowly stripping there, right in front of me.

Her hands move around her back to unhook her bra, and my breath hitches. She's still facing the ocean, but the thought of her standing there in her bare chest is enough to make me feel things … _everywhere. _She slowly drags the straps down her shoulders before throwing the bra into her pile of clothes beside her. Still with her body facing the water, she throws a glance behind her, checking if I'm paying her attention. She smiles when she sees my gobsmacked and probably flushed face. Then she grabbed the waistband of her panties with her thumbs, pushing it painfully slow down her thighs before it, too, slumped around her feet. I wondered briefly if she had done strip teasing in the past, because she was remarkable at it. She stepped out of the pool of clothes at her feet, and lunged forward. She dived into the water, and I hadn't had the chance to take a breath yet. I wasn't even sure if I was able to take a breath. She was naked. _N__aked. _The words blinked like a neon-sign inside my head.

My mouth was still agape, but when she still hadn't emerged, I snapped out of my daze and scrambled to my feet. On shaky limbs I found my way down to where she stood mere seconds ago. Finally her head popped up a bit out accompanied by a hearty laughter.

"The water is lovely!" she called to me. I simply blinked, not understanding how this could be real. I glanced down at her clothes. She was well and truly starkers out there. They were just laying there, as a reminder of it. I skimmed my eyes over them, somehow envious on where they've been. What treasures they might have been hiding. What treasures that now was swimming out there, openly, seeable. Possible.

"Are you coming?" she was floating out there, watching me. My throat eventually let words past again.

"You're crazy!" I yelled. She only chuckled at this.

"I think that you'll find you're the one that's crazy."

She started swimming around, still glancing at me every now and then. Waiting.

I bit my lip as I weighed my pros and cons. She was out there _naked_. She wanted me to come out there _naked. _And I've never been naked with a girl. My gaze shifted to her clothes, and especially her underwear again. I felt like a creeper watching them, but I couldn't help it. My stomach was doing crazy flips, and my head wasn't able to form a sensible thought. Until some words broke the wall around my brain.

_Don't give a fuck about anything. Go with your gut._

Anne. She had a point. The only thing I wanted, no, _craved, _was out in the water. So I made up my mind.

"Don't look then."

She stopped her swimming and gave me a pleased and surprised look.

"Fine," and she turned around, facing the sunset instead.

I didn't waste any time, turning to face the other way if she suddenly would sneak a peak. Everything was off me within five seconds, so I ran into the blue and dived when the water reached my knees. As I resurfaced, I found Emily right in front of me. Right in front of me with a wicked smile, that is.

Before I knew it, she was splashing wildly, everything seemingly getting in my eyes.

"Aah! Emily! I'm gonna get you for that!" I yelled, blindly splurging around me to hit her back. I heard some more of her husky chuckles and, moved towards it while trying to avoid the waves she caused.

Finally I managed to grab her hands, effectively stopping her movements. When the water settled around us, my head came forward from where it had been hiding from the dashes on my shoulder. Our gazes locked, my hands still holding hers in between us. Her enchanting and kind eyes stole my breath away. Unconsciously, we stepped closer, the water rippling around our shoulders. I guided her hands around my neck, as our foreheads connected. My fingers skimmed tenderly down her forearms as she lightly gripped my nape.

Our noses were touching, eyes firmly closed, as I felt her moist breath on my face. I found her waist under water, and kept her steadfast. It was such a intimate moment, that I just had to break it into something less severe.

"You know what?"

"No," she practically breathed out, pressing her face a bit closer to me, our lips almost touching.

"You're so small that I could keep you in my pocket." I quipped. She made a small offended noise as she contracted her head.

"I'm not _that_ small," she said, but I could see the smile on her face. Soon we both was giggling like some pathetic school girls. I tugged her closer, and our breasts and torso came in contact. The laughter died in our throats. I could see her eyes visibly darken, and they soon shifted down to my lips. I couldn't stand it anymore, so I closed the gap.

We met in a lazy kiss, her hands drawing shapes on my collarbones and neck. The skin on skin contact made strange things awake in my body. Things I've never felt before. And her bare tits pressed into me was a different sensation. Different, yet amazing.

After a few moments, Emily fastens her grip and pull me closer. She bites my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I let her in, which results in the kiss heating up. She sets my body on fire, and I wouldn't be surprised if the ocean were boiling around us.

As the kisses becomes deeper and more intense, I feel a building need to get her even closer. My hands drift down and over her delicate and perky arse, and down to her thighs. I lift her up, as she lets out a surprised squeal. Her feet secures around my waist as she again find my mouth.

My thumbs lazily stroke her soft skin for a few moments, before I shift them back to her bum. I suck on her tongue, resulting in a deep, guttural moan from her throat. It spurs me on, and I start to massage her arse. She moans even more, her hand cupping my face as she devours my mouth. I feel her shift, her centre against my belly suddenly. I gasp, but she swallows it.

She starts to gently grind against me in time with my massaging. I feel her hot sex moving against me, searching friction. We both moan as the grinding and rocking escalates.

I stop my massaging, securing her with my left hand, so my right hand is free to move and experience and feel. I lead it up her abdomen, up between her chest, ending with a light stroke on her jawline. Her movements becomes almost desperate, and I understand where she needs me. I take my time dragging my fingers over every contour of her stomach, making her shiver and kiss me so hard I almost pass out.

As I finally reach my destination, her sizzling treasure chest, I can't tell who moans the loudest. She throws her head back, gasping for air as I find her clit, making some exploring movements. I test out which flicks and whirls with my fingers brings out reactions from her.

"Oh god, Naomi!"

I locate her long, slender neck, and attack it with my mouth as two of my fingers makes a path between her clit and entrance. Her hips are buckling wildly, wanting more contact.

"Fuck, I-" she gasps "Oh! Yes!" she exclaims as I enter her with one finger. I extract, adding an extra finger as I push inside again. She moans and grab me hard. I turn my attention to her breasts, sucking on her nipples as I plunge in and out of her. Her groans and guttural cries for release makes shivers run down my spine. I'm blind with lust as I kiss all over her chest, my palm moving over her bundle of nerves, driving her closer and closer to the edge. As her walls clench around me, I sense that it's right before.

"Ooooooh!"

When she'd rode out her orgasm, she collapses with her hand around my shoulders and her face buried in the crook of my neck. Her breath is still ragged, her chest heaving violently. I retract my fingers, resulting in a shiver and a quiet moan against my skin.

Soon, her hooded and twinkling orbs protrudes from beneath my chin, meeting my own awed blue. She leans in and give me a tender kiss. Then another. And another.

I gently place her back down on the seabed. She takes my hand with a smile, starting to drag me back to the shore. Suddenly she stops and turns around, looking between me and the sky behind me in wonder. The water was now reaching up to our waists.

"I don't know which view takes my breath away the most." she huskily whispers, her voice full of emotions. It provokes a warm and pleasant feeling in my chest. I look behind me, noticing the _beautiful _sunset. Clouds of red and pink scattered around the half of the sun that was visible. I couldn't believe I was compared to something as majestic as that. I couldn't believe I was here with Emily Fitch. I couldn't believe her hand was grasping mine, leading me back on land.

She guides me onto the sand, then gently laying me down, her eyes never leaving mine. We were drinking each other in, marveling in the others body and beauty.

She hovered above me, her hands on either side of my face and her tits dangling right over mine. The small distance was a tease.

"Don't move." then she finally leaned down, catching my lips with hers again. I understood that she was in charge, and I was not allowed to do anything, but when she kissed and licked down my throat, collarbones and breasts, I could barely contain myself. She was still hovering above me, the only contact being her warm and skillful mouth and tongue. And _god _if it wasn't a blessing having it circling and flicking my nipples, but I needed her body heat like out in the ocean.

I slowly lifted my arms to reach for her back, just wanting to drag her a little closer, but she quickly got what I was up to. She catched my hands in hers, pinning them over my head. Her head appeared over mine, a warm and desirious smile gracing her lips.

"What did I just say?" she laughed. I tried to smile cutely at her, lifting my head to her lips. I wanted more of her, _now. _She chuckled at my neediness, but gave me a sweet kiss nevertheless. It turned heated again pretty quickly, tongues and teeth dashing against each other. She let go of my hands, and kissed down my body again.

There was a fire building between my legs. A fire which I hoped she would set free. My breath was becoming lagged as Emily reached my belly, and I inhaled sharply when she dipped her tongue in my belly button. I was almost squirming beneath her, as her mouth was teasing the softest spot on my tummy. As she licked up inside one of my hips, I thought I would combust if she didn't touch me soon.

"Em, please-" I bit my lip, as I felt myself start to grind into nothing.

She lifted her head to look up into my eyes. Her brown ones were big and attentive. And very appreciatively glancing over every part of me. She searched my eyes for a sign to stop, but I think she found that I would give my left leg for her not to stop, so she licked her lips and dipped down.

My head shot back as she came in contact with my wetness. I rather felt than heard her moan, as she licked me up and down, lapping up my juices. My hand flailed out to grab something to hold on to, but found nothing. I drove them into the sand, biting my lip as her tongue found my clit. She started a rhythmic flicking of it, which in turn made my toes curl of pleasure.

"Mmm, Em.." I murmured. I never wanted it to end, she was amazing. She made me feel amazing. But soon I needed more, and started to push myself into her, unsteady gasps escaping. I was getting higher and higher, my heartbeat was reaching the roof as she drove me into oblivion. With a loud moan I came into her mouth, smiling of the intenseness I've never experienced before. My whole body was pulsating, and when I came down, Emily crawled up and collapsed on top of me. Finally I moved my hands to touch her, and as I raked them all over her back, she leaned up and kissed me deeply. I could taste myself on her, but I didn't care as long as her mouth was on mine.

As we'd been laying there for a while, I came very aware of the sand that was sticking everywhere between us, making it rather uncomfortable.

"We should really rinse off this sand."

"You're right," she answered and helped me to my feet.

Then she let go of me and ran out into the sea. I was hot on her heels, catching her waist before she could escape. I turned her around in the water, and faked going in for a kiss, before I pushed her under water.

"Bitch!" she spluttered as she re-emerged. I just laughed and ducked under myself, getting the sand out of my hair. I popped up right in front of her, catching her off guard and cupping her cheeks while I leant in for a kiss. She squeaked, but I held her firmly in place. Eventually her hands came around to cup my arse, before drifting up and down my body.

We stood there for God knows how long, just feeling each other, tasting and mapping. I stopped when I felt her shiver against my lips. Suddenly I became aware of how dark it had gotten.

"Are you cold?" I rubbed up and down her arms, to keep her warm. She bit her lip, not taking her eyes away from mine.

"A bit," she admitted.

"Let's go back," I offered, taking her hand in mine, walking back to our clothes. As we arrived and I was about to pick up my panties, Emily stopped me.

"Wait! I brought towels," and then she ran up to our camp and her backpack. I smiled and shook my head. _She had definitely planned this._

I admired her milky white skin and graceful demeanor. But I couldn't wait until we got dressed, as I was starting to get self-conscious being naked for this long. It didn't seem like Emily was complaining, but a girl has her insecurities.

Emily headed back with the towels, and we dried ourself off, perving on the other in the process. When our big sweaters was on and secured us against the oncoming cold, Emily intertwined our hands and dragged me up to the still burning campfire. She was smiling insanely the whole time, bumping our shoulders together, but somehow still managing to seem shy and cute.

When I sat down on the blanket, I watched her throw some more wood on the fire, saving it from quenching. We'd been awfully quiet since we sat foot on land again, but it was alright. We didn't need words right now.

I layed flat on my back, glancing up at the stars. Emily came and placed her head softly on my chest, her hand circling and gripping my waist. I held her back, one of my hands slowly brushing through her damp hair. The only thing I could hear was the waves on the shore, the crackling fire and her soft breath. This was the perfect moment.

As I closed my eyes, the most fitting song came to mind. _Danny Cope - A Perfect Day._ I played it inside my head, while the affection for the girl in my arms grew.

Emily snuggled in closer. It really was _perfect._

.

***Hides behind my pillow***

**But seriously, just listen to the song and picture that moment. **


	14. Ch 14: Never mind

**Guys, I love you. That's all.**

**Disclaimer.**

Chapter 14: Never mind

_Naomi PoV_

Slowly the grasps of senses came back to me, as I was lulled out of a deep slumber. I was certainly not in my bed, my bed was so much softer than this. And it couldn't be Tiger in my hands, she wasn't that big. The being resting on my chest was breathing softly, her arms still secured around me. And for a second, before I opened my eyes, I felt safe. Like nothing could ever hurt me as long as she was holding me like this. But then I opened my eyes, and it was a new day.

The sky was clear blue, not a cloud in sight. I could hear the seagulls squeaking in the distance. It was a new day, and it was not a good thing. If I could live in yesterday forever, I would.

Emily stirred a bit, gripping me tighter in the process. I looked down at her, at her admirable exteriors. Her face was so soft, so innocent. It seemed like a small smile were tugging at her lips. I hoped she had good dreams.

Her eyes fluttered open, and they found mine instantly. She gave me a cute smile, and I forced one back.

This was the first tell.

"Hey," she croaked out, her voice all morning husky.

"Hey. Sleep well?"

"Very." She laid her head back down, and started drawing circles on my stomach with her hand. I felt my muscles clench and unclench of her movements. I faintly remembered when her tongue had been exploring there last night.

As we just existed in each others arms for a few moments, I felt the floodgate of my thoughts open again. And it made my belly turn to ice. All the 'what ifs' and the possible complications of last night made me freeze in angst.

The more I liked Emily, the more fond I became of her, the more power I was giving her. And I had promised myself not to do that with anyone. Especially after what happened with my dad.

She buried her nose in my sweater, a soft murmur escaping her lips. I looked down at her face and her radiant red hair, and felt my heart swell. She was indeed dangerous. If I lended her more of my heart, she could destroy me. And she had all the right qualifications to win me over, she was just delightful all over.

When she turned and looked into my eyes one more time, and I looked into her warm ones, I realized I had no idea what her intentions was. Was this an one-off for her? A simple rebound from Karen? A summer flirt? The questions were swirling and eating at me. I shut them out for the time being. I could think this through later.

"So skinny dipping, eh?" she smirked. I snickered, blushing.

"It was more eventful than my expectations."

"Are you blushing?" She sat slightly up, leaning over me. Her question made me go even more scarlet.

"Of, fuck off." I broke her gaze, and bit my lip to hide an embarrassed smile.

"You are!" she giggled.

I wanted to take revenge for her making me falter my stance, making me crumble under her loving and mocking stare. Therefore I swiftly shifted myself over her, straddling her, and tickling her sides. She squealed and laughed like crazy, as I continued my onslaught.

"Fine, fine! You win! I won't mention it again!" she yelled out of breath, and I smiled triumphantly.

"That's more like it."

She bit her lip, being all flushed after laughing too much, while giving me a look that reminded me too much of last night. _God, I needed to get out of here now_.

"So, we should head back, yeah? I bet Kieran will find his boat missing very soon." I stood up and brushed some sand of my skirt.

"Okay. Just let me pack up," she said and folded the blanket before going down to the water edge and fetch the towels from last night. _Right, that we dried ourself with. Right after._

She came back, all smiles, and we climbed the rocks back to the boat. She laughed a little when I used a couple of tries to start it, but didn't mock me any further. She placed herself in the front again, her bare feet out on one side, feeling the passing waves. The wind were ruffling through her hair, as she leaned back, eyes closed, and just enjoyed the sun. I almost ran aground a couple of times just looking at her. She made me lose touch with all surroundings.

I hadn't brought my phone and didn't know what time it was, but the sun wasn't set too high, so I was guessing it was early. There wasn't a soul to see on the roads and bridges we drove by anyway.

As I swung into the bay right outside her house, she hoisted her feet back in the boat and put on her shoes. I drove the boat right up to the bank, ready for her to jump on land. She throws her backpack up, but turns back and steps over to me, a fond look on her face. The sunlight is reflected in her eyes as she comes up close and cups my face. She grin cutely, stroking her fingers over my cheeks.

The kiss is slow and sensual, the kind that would've left me without footing, but thankfully I was sitting. It was mostly her, the kiss, I was just following her lead. She poked her tongue in my mouth for a second before she tipped back, obviously on the verge to get lost in our kissing like last night. She held me close as she whispered against my lips.

"Thanks for last night. I had a great time."

She grinned big as she stepped back from me, her whole body seemed to be glowing. I gulped and smiled tightly up at her.

As she's climbed on land, she bit her lip and gave me a small wave. I backed out, and turned the boat to go home. I gave her a last smile before I sped up. I turned when I've driven a few meters out, finding her still looking at me. I turned quickly to keep my eyes at the water in front of me.

The heaviness in my chest was the second tell.

I arrived home and moored the boat, before going up on land. Neither Grant or Kieran was anywhere in sight, which was odd, as they usually were around fixing things on the boats and so on. I shrugged it off, walking inside.

In the hallway I was instantly greeted by my mum in a robe with two glasses of water in her hands on her way to her bedroom.

"Looks like it was a good night, then." I nod to the glasses.

"Naomi, dear god! Where have you been?"

"Nowhere." I answer exasperated. I couldn't deal with her accusations right now, I had other things on my mind that I needed to sort.

"Yeah right, both you and the boat were gone as we came back. I guess you weren't alone. Who was it?"

"No one." I scoffed. I tried to walk past her, but she blocked my way.

"You know that I don't care what you're doing, but I need to be able to reach you. And then I find your phone here," she gestures to my phone on a commode, "and for the love of God, you're no expert with boats. You could've run aground and drowned! I was worried sick!" she was raising her voice more and more. I think I've never seen her this worried and angry. I'm betting Kieran put those thoughts in her head.

"Well, I'm fine, you're fine, everything's fucking fine! Can you leave me the fuck alone now?" I screamed back at her, before trudging into my bedroom, slamming every door on the way as I went.

That was the third tell. I wanted away from here, away from this island and everyone complicating my life.

I slung myself on my bed, wishing I just stayed home last night, sleeping in it. Tiger came up to my side, wanting a cuddle, but I couldn't manage more than a distracted pat to her head. I wanted to smash things, to wreck the whole place. I looked at the bedside lamp, wondering if I'd felt better and lighter after throwing it into the wall. I sighed loudly, decided to do something normal to make myself feel normal again.

I opened my laptop, checking Facebook. Nothing new there, just some fucking game invites. It made me even pissier, but I took a deep breath, opening my e-mail instead. There was some ads, but when I'd scrolled past them a title catched my attention. It was from the law firm I applied for an internship with. I furrowed my brows as I clicked it open.

_'We've read your application and is very glad to offer you a position with our …'_

I couldn't read anymore as I felt tears threatening to fall. I remember when I wrote that application right after Christmas, how hopeful I was when I sent it and how I wished I'd be the lucky one to get my two feet inside their doors. They were after all the best law firm in whole Bristol, and they were big on taking on cases that didn't make the world a worse place. They would never defend pollution or exploitation of human beings.

Fourth tell.

I wiped furiously at my eyes, as some tears leaked out. God, why was I here on this fucking idiotic island when there was another life for me in Bristol. A life I actually fitted in in. The emotions was taking over, and I couldn't stand it anymore. I slammed the computer shut and decided to get some air, and calm myself. Everything was going tits up anyway.

I sat on the dock and watched the morning mist evaporate, and the day become lighter and warmer. I pictured how my life would be if I didn't move out here. I'd never missed my hometown as much as right now. I swung my feet back and forth as I looked down into the shallow sea. _You really know how to make a mess of your life, don't you?_

I resented mum for dragging me out here, I resented Kieran for luring mum out here, but most of all I resented myself. I resented myself _so _much for last night, and that I broke a promise to myself. I had swore after my dad left that I wouldn't let anyone close again. No one would come near enough to hurt me like he did. And then there was Emily.

She was too close to my walls, it was almost as she was starting to tear it down already. I couldn't let that happen, I couldn't become weak before her. She was the most amazing person I've ever met, and I just couldn't...

I choked a sob as I gripped the wooden planks beside me hard.

She could destroy me. With one too many of her looks I would be gone, and she would shoot my heart into a million pieces. I needed to stop before it got to that. Because it would. We were bound to end up alone, people were bound to disappoint you, and life was much easier without the hassle of that.

The longer I sat there, the stronger the idea that this was the dumbest thing I've ever done grew. But it was not too late. I was still very much up and going, and as much as I wanted to run to her and cry about how I couldn't take the offer from the law firm, I was going to ignore it.

Last night was simply something I needed to get out of my system, just a fulfillment of a stupid daydream. I've tried it, I liked it and that was it. Now it was back to strong, smart and isolated Naomi. The Naomi that got through life fine by herself. The Naomi that only concentrated on humanity causes and her own career. The rude Naomi that no one bothered to get to know. It was how I always had operated. It was how it always was going to be.

I figured I could turn the development in my and Emily's relationship. I could turn back everything that'd happened, and we could be friends again. Yes, _friends. _Much simpler and much safer. We could joke around like before, without all the other complicating stuff.

I just needed to lie to her, make her believe it was a no-goer, make her _not _believe in the possibility of us. Simple, right? I laid back, staring up into the sky, a plan slowly developing in my head. I had always fended for myself alone, and that was how it was supposed to be. No more heartbreak, no more people I loved leaving, no more possibility for it. I was happier alone. I was a loner.

I stood up, walking back to the house to scrub my skin free from the stains Emily left there last night. I needed to get her feel off me. And then I would continue with my life, first off food. As I walked inside there was just one thought clear in my head:

_I needed to end it._

.

**Oh, dear...**


	15. Ch 15: Then you drive me home

**God, I'm on a roll. I'm currently reading for my final exams, but I'm almost dying it's so boring. Which resulted in me cooped at home for an entire fortnight with chocolate milk writing this. **

**I don't own skins. Shocking, I know.**

Chapter 15: Drive me crazy then you drive me home

_Emily PoV_

"Thanks for last night. I had a great time." I whispered against her lips. I took some steps back, taking in the glory of her beauty once again. She was absolutely breathtaking, and I couldn't help but smile as I felt my heart hammer in my chest. The sun was making her unruly hair shine. The way I grabbed it when she made me come still fresh in my mind.

The thought made me bite my lip as she backed away from land. I gave her a small wave as she drove away, the grin still very much present on my face. I wondered if I'd ever stop grinning. _Not very likely when you're in love with someone like that._

Yes, love.

I couldn't even deny it, she makes me feel so _much. _Last night was the best night of my life - nothing could compare to it.

I'd had my doubts when she'd shut me down so sharply after work yesterday, and did consider the possibility that she wasn't as into me as I thought. But not anymore. _Not. Any. More. _

How she touched me. How she initiated that we'd go further. How she reacted under my fingertips. I wanted to squeal and swirl and dance, I was so incredibly ecstatic.

She turned around for a minute, and I was once again enthralled by the color of her eyes. They were like the morning sky, the same dull shade of blue. If I could see the sun rise in her eyes every day, I would.

My mind drifted back to the way she kissed me and lifted me up as I moved to the house. It was all so sensual and tender, I could almost swear I saw love in her eyes at one point. And how good she felt inside me, and how good it was to be all wrapped up in her out in the sea. Not to talk about the cheesy line about the sunset I gave her, but I could tell she was touched.

But the strongest and most fascinating memory from last night was when I gently guided her down in the sand and made sweet love to her. She was so incredibly fucking sexy, I could just devour all of her. I wanted to keep her in a box under my bed. Well, I actually _do _have a box under my bed, but let's not go there now...

She tasted beyond heavenly. I could kiss her body forever. So soft. Just thinking about her dripping and ready beneath me made my mouth go watering.

I was deep in too erotic thoughts when I stopped dead in my tracks on the doorstep into our new living room. I hadn't met any workers when I walked into the house, so I'd figured it was too early for any of my family members to be awake, but I was wrong. At the other end of the room looking out through the gigantic windows newly installed, was my father sitting in a chair and drinking a glass of probably something rich on protein. The windows gave a great view over the strait outside the house, and the bank that Naomi just dropped me off. _Oh fuck._

I sighed, thinking that if he'd seen us, I'd better take the bull by the horns.

"Hi, dad." I greeted cheerfully as I sat in the chair beside him. Both were pointing slightly towards the windows, and I could see the first touches of the upcoming sunrise.

"Hey kiddo! Alright?" he turn to me with one of his trademark grins. _If he saw us he sure as hell wasn't mad about it, thank god._

"Yeah." but I couldn't help but think that I wasn't alright. I was more than that. Much more.

"Where's mum?" I asked, afraid that if she was around then maybe she saw us. Christ, it really was reckless to have a lip battle with Naomi right outside our house.

"She went in to work early, said she had a ton of paperwork to get through, so don't worry about her." he smiled and opened a newspaper. I smiled back, but couldn't help but wonder if he saw us. I peeked down to the banks again. The windows was directly directed towards where her boat had reached the rocks. It was actually impossible for him to miss. I felt my stomach clench in nervousness as I started to speak again.

"Dad, did you…" I couldn't bring myself to say the rest, as I was still staring down towards the water. I heard him fold the newspaper away and sigh.

"Yeah, I saw you."

I gulped. Guess the closet were locked now. I couldn't get back in.

"…And?" I slowly sunk back into the chair from where I was perked on the end of it. I still couldn't meet his eyes, too afraid of his words now.

"And what? I don't care who you like, as long as you're happy."

When I turned to him, he had a gentle look as he was looking intently at me. I almost felt tears welling up at the relief.

"Really?" I felt my lip wobble a bit, but I bit it, determined not to cry.

"Really. I love you, Emily, regardless of who you choose to love."

I finally let myself smile, as I leaned heavily back in the chair, feeling his words relaxing me to my very bones. I looked up into the ceiling, and thought I had the best dad in the world.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Nothing to thank me for, love. So, that girl out there, you really like her, huh?" I could feel another smile take over my face at his mention of Naomi. A dreamy one.

"I really do, dad. I really do." I turned back to him, all traces of nervous weeping gone. He was eyeing me with a knowing and _… proud?… _smile.

"She's the new girl, isn't she? The one who moved in at Kieran's?" I nodded. "I met her mum last night, lovely lady. If she's anything like her, I already like her." I smiled and thought of wonderful and zealous Gina. I almost laughed at the comparison.

"She's not really like her mum, but she's lovely in her own way."

"Okay, then." he smiled, and opened his paper again before taking a sip from his drink. He looked so calm. I had never in a hundred years expected someone to take my sexuality so good. It was like I just told him that I liked cats better than dogs, so insignificant. I momentarily wished that every gay person in the world had a dad like me. He would forever be my rock, no matter how much mum ruled over him. Then a thought crossed my mind.

"But dad, if you saw us down there, why didn't you say something when I got in?" He didn't even look up from his paper when he answered.

"Oh, just thought you'd tell me when you were ready. I didn't want to push you, love."

That was the last drop. I almost bursted with happiness. Could today get any better? Unlikely! I kissed his cheek and excused me to mine and Katie's room. She was not back from Cook yet, and it was just fine by me. It meant I could control the music, and that I could use ages in the bathroom. Which I did.

I brought the portable speakers into the restroom and played the new song by Zedd. _Find you. _

I felt that I had sand everywhere. Yes, _including. _So I jumped into the shower as I sang along to the song.

_'High on words we almost used'_

And I couldn't help but think that it fitted me perfectly. True, we didn't actually _say _anything of significance last night, but boy did our actions speak loud. We were going to be so great together. Just thinking about Naomi was making me giddy and eager to see her again.

As I had rinsed myself from all the grit and had lubricated every ounce of me with sweet-smelling soap, I stepped out of the shower to dye my hair. I played the song again, as it had jumped to the cool melody of Mustang Sally. I was hooked on _Find You, _just like I was hooked on that blonde-haired, leggy dream.

I sung loudly along to the chorus as the song had builded up.

_'Make them dance_  
_Just like you_  
_Cause you make me move_  
_Yeah you always make me go -'_

I roared along as the beat picked up. I jumped around the bathroom and dueted with the artists as I waited for the dye in my hair to get finished. I was literally walking on air, I was so high. Naomi was it, she was the one I had dreamed of. For some time I had believed it was Karen, but Karen was just a gust to the whirlwind Naomi stirred within me.

I was the luckiest girl alive. The love of my life had moved onto our nearly deserted island, and she liked me back. She fucking liked me so much that she woo'ed me with her beautiful smile, her gentle touch and her fucking useless boat-driving-skills. I laughed as I danced around, thinking about how dorky she could be. She was perfect. Just utterly perfect.

After rinsing the hair dye out and drying myself, I put on my favorite underwear and rubbed my skin full with lotion. As I was about to put on new nail polish, I heard someone banging on the bathroom door. I opened the door slightly, to be met with the grumpy face of my twin.

"I need to remove my make-up so I can fucking go to sleep." she barked with a frown, as I turned down the volume of my music.

"It's the morning, Katie, it's time to be awake." I deadpanned.

"Yeah, well, I never went to sleep, so fucking get out!"

"You had a good time then?" I asked as I gathered all my things to move myself into our bedroom.

"Very." she smirked almost too pleased. I regretted that I asked at all as I saw the glint in her eye.

I completed the nail polish task in the bedroom, and proceeded with arranging my hair and putting on make-up. I'd never felt so good about myself, and it was all down to Naomi. The way she looked at me, the way she stroked my skin last night … it made me believe I was worth something. That I was worthy in her eyes.

I grabbed my phone and sent her a message asking what she was up to. I wanted to meet her later, to wrap her up in my arms and kiss those rosy lips again. I pushed my phone down the back pocket of my shorts, and went downstairs as Katie came into the room and threw me out. I would not stand in her way to her beauty sleep when she was this degree of grouchy.

I found James in front of the t.v. in the living room, _of course. _He way playing on his play station even though the sun was shining outside.

"James! Don't be a fucking nerd, get your arse outside and do something!" I said as I stopped right behind him.

"Hi Emsy." he greeted me with a smile. I'd always been his favorite sister, maybe because I gave a fuck about him from time to time. "I'll only go outside if you'd play some footie with me. Please?" he looked so hopeful, and I was so full of energy that it seemed like a good solution for both of us.

"Sure." my face softened, and I discarded my phone on the table before we went outside. Naomi had not answered yet, but I wasn't worried. She probably hadn't seen the text yet.

It was a lovely day. Me and James played one against one on the front lawn for a while before dad came out and joined us. Sometimes having a fisherman as a dad rocked, because when he was home, he was _really _home. Me and James played against dad, and we beat him by numerous goals. It was really nice, and was the best family bonding in a while. Well, maybe because mum and Katie weren't around to bitch or complain about things, but either way. It would be enough bonding on our family trip to France anyway.

The most wonderful night was followed by the most wonderful day, and I felt real blessed. I was not only in love with the right girl for me, and not only was she interested in me back, but my dad was accepting and loving. I wouldn't begin to think about mums reaction just yet, I wanted to revel in this feeling for a while. It was pretty spectacular.

I don't know how long we played, but it was a hot day, and I got pretty swamped in sweat. Eventually Katie called me inside from the kitchen window.

"Ugh, you're all sweaty" she complained as I entered the kitchen. I just shrugged and went to the fridge to take a big gulp from the carton of some orange juice.

"Well, I've been playing football for a while, so-"

"I need you to go to the store for me." she interrupted me, as she was cutting up some paprika.

"Okay?" I raised my eyebrow at her.

"I'm making this twist of a new dish to my food blog, and I've already started to boil the couscous, so I need to watch it." I examined her, and found that she still looked tired. But if it was one thing that Katie was dedicated too, it was her online blogging and stuff, so I was not really shocked that she was up already for this.

"What do you need?" I asked as I grabbed a small sheet of paper and a pen.

"Carrots, two lemons, crude pepper - the spice… Uuuh… yeah, and some mushrooms." she distractedly listed as she busied herself around the kitchen.

"Okay, I got it." I clicked the pen shut, and folded the piece of paper. "I'm just going to change my clothes so I don't look like I just ran a marathon." I looked down at myself before I headed to the bedroom.

"Thanks Ems, you're the best!" Katie shouted after me.

I changed into a white tank top and some small denim shorts. I checked my phone, and it was still no trace of answers from Naomi. I sighed and put my earphones in. _Maybe she was asleep after last night. Or lazing outside on her dock. _

I grinned as I remembered back to how I perved on her sunbathing whenever I drove past their house the first week after she moved in. It was not like I drove past just to stalk her, mind you. I was simply riding along with either Effy or dad, and they happened to drive past there. Well, Effy did it because I instructed her to do it, though. Still no stalker, just curiosity.

I put on some Snow Patrol after I waved goodbye to dad and James who had retreated to the patio, dad sipping on a beer and James respectively on a soda. As I walked over the bridge, I could feel the light breeze on my burning skin. It was a ridiculous hot day, and every breath of wind was chilling me down. I smiled. Life was great.

As I entered the store, I could not help to notice how busy it was regardless that it was wednesday noon. Sure, the tourists always made it a bit crowded in the summer, but with the day off on the industry, all the workers had turned up to enjoy the sun and socialize. I looked into the café, and it was absolutely cramped. I spotted Cook and Freddie at one table, laughing about something. I didn't dare wrestle a path unnecessary, so I just went into the store to find the items I was supposed to. Pandora was, as always, with the cash register as I reached it.

"Hi, Emsy! You're looking whizzer good today." She smiled her infectious grin as she studied me, before she changed it into a more thoughtful expression. "Actually, you're looking super duper happy!" she exclaimed. I just smiled back.

"Well, I am super duper happy, Panda."

She leaned in close to whisper to me. "Have you've been smoking your socks again?"

"No!" I exclaimed, with a laugh. She was just too funny sometimes. "I'm just feeling really great today, no drugs." I held my hands up in mock defense.

"Bonkers! Happy suits you!" she beamed back, and scanned my items. I payed and made my way outside, stumbling past all the elder women standing around and gossiping. Fucking typical.

I open the store's front door and I almost run into something. Or rather someone.

"Naomi!" I exclaimed breathless and rather thrilled. Seeing her in broad daylight and publicly after the events that happened between us last I saw her made me instantly blush. "And Gina, hi." I added as my vision expanded from the engrossing Naomi.

"Good day Emily, how are you? Excuse my daughter, she's a right pain in the arse today." she nodded towards Naomi before opening the door and disappearing inside. I was left with Naomi, and I smiled at her. Then I saw her stance.

She was looking intently at her shoes, her hands stuffed deep into the pockets of her shorts. _Maybe she was shy seeing me again_. I grinned at the thought. I stepped closer to her, giving her all my attention.

When she noticed me approaching, she looked up with wide eyes. She quickly glanced around herself, and saw an elderly couple a bit further away.

"Em, I need to talk to you." she grabbed my hand and leaded me behind the store. _Yeah, right. Talk._

It was as big as an alleyway in the city, only the back wall of the store was facing a rock wall. There was a bench, some discarded bike parts and a few potted plants among other random stuff. I immediately pushed her against the wall as we rounded the corner. I let go of my bag with groceries so I could give her my full attention. I could already feel the rush of her presence. I held her by her waist and leaned up when she pushed at my shoulders.

"Don't" she protested and removed herself from being trapped between me and the wall. Jesus, maybe Gina was right. But why would she be annoyed after last night?

"Is everything alright?" I asked as I turned to her. She had her hands crossed over her chest, and was sporting a strict look as she watched me. There was nothing warm about her demeanor, and I momentarily wondered if I'd done something to piss her off.

"Look, I'm not gay." she stated. I sighed, my shoulders slumping. This shit again?

"You've already said that, but last night kind of proves differently, don't you think?" I asked exasperated.

"About last night… It shouldn't have happened." she answered and had the decency to look a bit guilty and uncomfortable.

"You-," I had to swallow, "you regret it?" I asked indignantly. I looked pleadingly into her eyes, but hers were like stone. Ice cold.

"Yes. It was a mistake, okay? I just-, I was bored and you were free so-"

"You were bored? Last night happened because you were bored?" I felt tears pressing on behind my eyelids. This conversation was slowly loading my lungs with stones.

"No, I-" she uncrossed her arms, and moved a bit closer, "I like being with you, but as _friends. _Okay? Can we be that? Just friends?" she practically begged me. Her eyes were boring into me, asking for something I didn't know was possible. How could I turn back these feelings?

I looked away, feeling some tears escape my eyes. It felt like my whole chest was tearing apart. My lip wobbled. But I didn't want to full on sob before her, so I pulled together the last strength I had and met her eyes again.

"S-sure." I said weakly, not really believing my own words. She didn't either.

"Em, you've got to promise me! Please promise we that we can go back to being friends. Please." she whispered the last word. I swallowed and looked deeply into her eyes, shrinking under her. I felt all energy leave me. The high I've been walking on all day was sinking under the ground. She was my greatest source to feel happy, but also the greatest source to take it away.

I looked down, not really wanting to see those eyes. Those eyes were supposed to want me, love me. To care for me. Like last night. I wanted to undo last night, undo all of it. But I was in too deep. And she had no idea. I felt as weak and pitiful as I did before Karen. I felt like the pathetic Emily that falls for everyone. That everyone sweeps under their doormat.

So I would be friends with her. I would at least try. Because some Naomi in my life was better than none, right?

"Okay, I promise." I said so quietly that I'm surprised if she heard it. "But you have to give me a few days to-" I look up and gets caught in her eyes yet again. I shake off the chills. "Just, just give me a few days." I say, before I turn around, grab my bag and leave. I couldn't breathe anymore, I needed to get home and away.

The walk home went by in a blur, I can't really say I remember any of it. I felt like I was going to burst, but it was the opposite of a burst than earlier.

_She doesn't feel it._

My heart felt wounded. Every beat was a struggle. I reached the house and the kitchen, handed the groceries to Katie with a feeble "Here" before I ran up to our bedroom and slammed the door shut.

I finally let it all out when I hit the pillow. Great sobs wracking my body. I grabbed the pillow tight and buried my face in it. It hurt so bad. She slept with me because she was bored. She never felt anything for me. She regretted it all.

Every breath was a struggle, and every thought nearly killed me. I'd taken it all over my head, as usual. She'd given me an ounce, and I'd taken three feet. I wanted so badly to be loved, but I stumbled again and again. Was I not worthy of it? Was I too much of an hassle?

I loved her. It was such a short time, and I fucking loved her already. And she just stomps all over it.

The sobs were getting weaker, and the pain inside my chest was getting heavier. I was wearing myself out. Love was a fucking shit thing. Maybe I could move in with Thomas, and we could bitch about it 'till the end of days.

The phone vibrated from the nightstand. I rubbed at my eyes, and felt the sting of the dried tears. I didn't care. I probably looked like hell or even worse. For a split second I hoped it was Naomi, that maybe she changed her mind. Maybe she realized that she'd made a mistake, that we were made to be. That she wanted me.

But as the name 'Effy' popped up on the screen, I felt the heart sink in my chest for the first time of that exact reason. _God, I needed Effy right now._

I opened the text and read it with a frown while my nose sniffled.

_I need to talk to u abt Karen._

I was confused of why she would want to talk to me about _her. _But the thoughts soon disappeared as the awareness of my bleeding heart came back to mind.

_Naomi_.

I felt my throat painfully squeeze together as I buried myself under my duvet. I remembered every caress and touch from last night clearly. And it would for always be the only memories I'd have of her.

It meant everything to me, and nothing to her. How could I read everything so wrong?

That's what you get for falling in love with an ice queen.

.

**:(**

**And the story is over! **

**Nah, just kidding, I'm not that cruel. Poor Emily.**

******I'm not sure how regularly I will be updating from now on, with my exams and all...**


	16. Ch 16: Since last wednesday

**Woah, I got some fierce reactions in the feedback from last chapter! But I like it! Means you're invested. **

**I seriously can't focus on my shitload of schoolwork. My motivation has hit zero. Think it's because I'm going to change course next year. Yadda yadda, '****nough about me. I'll just leave this here for you to read okay? **

**Skins ain't mine, fellah.**

Chapter 16: Since Last Wednesday

_Naomi PoV_

_She's not looking at me._

_She's not even acknowledging my presence._

I was sitting in the canteen at work looking over at Emily who was sitting by the next table. She hadn't cast a glance my way since she came back to work yesterday. And that was the first time I saw her for a whole week.

I stuffed some more yoghurt into my mouth as I stared her down, trying with willpower to make her turn her head. She didn't. She was just sitting idly there with Effy and Freddie. Yes, she had vacated her usual seat beside me, and joined Freddie and Effy which changed table last week. I couldn't help but think I was the cause.

After Emily told me to give her a few days, I was completely prepared for that. I was just relieved it was so easy to make us go back to being friends. Well, wrong.

She didn't turn up for work the rest of the week. I asked Effy about it, but she just mumbled something about her picking up some shifts at the store. And that was the last words she'd said to me.

It was currently last break on friday - the week after. I was sitting next to Cook which I'd been hanging out with lately, and Thomas. They'd do, but they were no Emily.

Needless to say, I was miserable.

It had started out great last wednesday, after the suffocating feeling in my chest that appeared when I'd asked Emily to be friends disappeared, I had only the internship to mope about. And I did. Loudly. I think my mum wanted to strangle me more than once, but I didn't care. She dragged me out here, so she could bloody take the consequences.

I got the time to pass by reading and writing angry letters to political readers and to newspapers and so on. It suited me well, as I had all this built up anger inside me. My mind was occupied, and I tried not to think too much about Emily and our night on the beach. The nights were the hardest though. She always unconsciously crept into my mind. But eventually the erotic thoughts about her passed.

They passed because they were replaced by general thoughts of her. When her couple of days passed, I was wondering if she was lying. Was she cutting me off? My mood got darker and darker, much like the sky and weather, which was currently bordering on rain.

The weekend came around, and a dance had been organized in the village hall. There were apparently going to be a band, playing old songs so people could dance swing and waltz. I didn't really feel like going, as I had not heard from Emily in three days. I missed her immensely. But not like you would believe. I had been hanging around her for weeks, and a couple of days without speaking with her left me empty. I just wanted a conversation with her, she always made me smile despite everything.

But fate had other plans. Mum and Kieran were going, and were obviously sick of me shutting myself away in my room and listening to depressive music, so they pestered me until I agreed to accompany them. It was embarrassing as hell, going with your mum. But I messaged Cook, and he'd promised he would be waiting with a bottle of vodka, thank god.

Emily wasn't on the dance. But the rest of the gang was. Effy and Freddie were sitting on their own table, oblivious to us others. Well, except for Panda who bounced back and forth between the tables. I was stuck with Cook, JJ, Thomas and Lara. It was alright, I mainly stayed for the alcohol Cook secretly kept pouring into my soda. I often felt Effy's stare upon me, but when I turned to meet her gaze, she always averted it.

I ended up drunk and nauseous. Cook lead me outside for air, and we ended up walking for a bit. He was his usual self, obnoxious. But it was okay, he was the only company I had. We sat on a small stone dock further down from the village hall, and shared a spliff. I told him about the internship, and he listened. Then he suggested some willy waggling to cheer me up. He was leaning in for the kiss when I felt that feeling again, the same as when I turned Emily down. I was so sidetracked of it, that a few beat went by before I pushed Cook off me. I expected him to be angry as I'd turned him down more than I could remember, but he just laughed and was really gentleman about it. His exact words were: "You're not feeling it are ya blondie? It's alright, you're clever. I see something is bothering ya. You'll figure it out." I was grateful to say at least.

So he'd been the only one talking to me this last week. Emily had been avoiding me, always staying clear of where I was at work. We were rarely placed together, and when we were, she always looked sullen and refused to look me in the eyes. I had no idea how to make it better. Effy, which was the person besides Emily I'd talked the most to, was giving me a similar treatment. Except the intense glances she'd been sending my way. They were almost … _disappointed? _Like she wanted another outcome of me and Emily. She clearly didn't know I had no intensions of getting involved. With anyone.

So, no Emily in my life had resulted in depression and bitchiness. I needed to stop giving her longing looks.

"So, how's things with you and Katiekins?" I asked Cook, while my gaze finally let go of Emily.

"It's cooled down a bit." he said.

"Really?" my eyes snapped to him again from where they'd drifted to Emily. Again. _Damn it. _"How cooled down? Is it over?" I couldn't help my paranoia making an appearance. Maybe she'd learned that he kissed me for a split second saturday night? Oh god, I wasn't even in on it.

"It's cooled down to the point where I don't think it's gonna heat up again," he said bitterly, "but what the fuck, hey, I'm Cook and I get ladies just snapping my fingers." he snapped his fingers as if a train of half naked, willing ladies would turn up. I rolled my eyes.

"Get out," I shoved him lightly in the shoulder. "But really though, why did she blow you off?"

"She said that Emily had told her everything, and that since I fucked Karen she thought I was disgusting or sumthing. I didn't know that Emily and Karen was tickling each other tinkles, I swear! But somehow I always end up as the bad guy." he muttered as he gnawed on a carrot. Thomas momentarily stopped his conversation with JJ and gave Cook a look before returning to it. I remembered Emily saying something about Cook interfering with his relationship to Pandora. Cook really had this habit of getting into trouble unintentionally I reckoned.

But then I realized Cook'd said that Emily had told Katie _everything. _Had she told her about me? I didn't want there to be rumors going around. I was after all staying here for the next year, whether I liked it or not. The possibility of people knowing what we did out on the beach was unsettling. It was private. And it was a one-off.

"Speaking of Emily, what's up with you and lil' red, blondie?" he gestured to her with the fork he was eating some spaghetti with. I looked over to her, finding her engrossed in her phone. She was kind of cute when she concentrated so much. And the way her nose scrunched up unawarely. _Shut up brain._

"Why would there be anything 'up' with us?"

"I don't know, because you aren't talking?"

"Yeah, well…" I sighed.

"Look, I'm no expert of girls and their dramas, but I'm not stupid either. You go from being joined at the hip to ignoring each other. I probably will never understand ya birds, but if I were you, I would make it right with her soon. Or rather today." he said with food in his mouth.

"Why today?" I asked incredulously.

"The Fitches are leaving for France sunday, yeah? Two weeks. So I dunno, maybe it will be wise to kiss and make up before she goes. I've learned that the longer you go without talking to each other, the worse it gets, yeah? Almost broke me and Freddie off back in the days." he mused.

France. Two weeks. Were they fucking kidding me? I'd gone one week without talking to her, and now two more without even seeing her? I felt my stomach squeeze tight. I needed to talk to her. Now.

"Oh, break's over." Thomas announced and stood up. I swallowed as I saw Emily scurrying out of the room. I knew she would be on the cutting table and I would be on the packing station. Which meant no opportunities to talk to her. I had to catch her after the last period if I wanted to save our friendship. Because she was obviously not putting in any efforts.

I used the whole two and half hours to burn a hole in her back with my gaze. I was really craving her company again, she was probably the only one capable to get me out of this funk.

I had always prided myself with loneliness, but it was different now. There was pre-Emily loneliness, which really was my personality before - and there was post-Emily loneliness. And this loneliness, it was killing me. And it was scaring the fuck out of me. I reckoned it would go away when me and Emily picked up our friendship again though.

When the period finally dragged to an end, I saw her scoot away before even cleaning up after herself. It was standard procedure to always do that when you were on the cutting station. I needed to move fast.

Effy was working right beside me, weighing up fish in boxes, so I stumbled past her to go after Emily. I didn't care with washing, I wasn't on the list to do it. The oldest employees would scrub down every inch of the industry since the next four weeks would be a joint holiday. I guess that's why the Fitches was going to France.

She wasn't in the dressing room, clearly rushing through it. I twisted out of my coveralls and accessories quickly, before sprinting up the stairs. There was no trace of her in the canteen either, just loads and loads of ice cream and balloons. Doug was standing in the middle of the bravado, reading something on a card. I didn't want him to spot me, so I moved to the other stairs, thinking maybe she'd gone outside. I prayed she hadn't gone home.

As I wrenched open the door, I noticed how foggy and shadowy the weather was. It was definitely going to be bad later on. I looked both ways, no trace of her. It was weird, she always rode home with Effy. I walked past the parked cars and finally spotted her out on the pier. She was standing with her back to me, gazing out on the grey sea. Her hands were wrapped around herself to somehow protect her from the cold breeze. And she looked so impossibly small. Much smaller than I know she is.

"Em" I called. She didn't turn, but I saw her shoulders tense, so she'd heard me.

"Em, can you … can you just look at me? Please." I tried again, moving closer. She slowly turned around, looking so utterly defeated that it almost took my breath away. It was like the world had turned against her in a second, and I didn't like that look one bit.

"What?" she said so low that it's a miracle I even catched it.

"Emily, you said a couple of days. It's been over a week." I pleaded. She looked me in the eyes for a beat before looking away. I could see tears glazing her eyes.

"I miss how we used to be. I miss our banter at work and I miss hanging out with you." I said. She slowly looked back to my face, an open look sporting hers. "I miss us. You." I whispered in the end.

She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it. It looked like she was contemplating something in her head, so I continued.

"So please Emily, can we be friends again? Because you promised me. You said that you promised me!" I felt tears running down my cheeks as I begged her. "You promised." I choked. Her eyes were running too at this point. We probably looked like right knockleheads, standing on a pier in the grey weather, crying and pleading with each other. Like taken out of an american cheesy movie. But this wasn't cheesy, and we weren't romantically involved. She knew that. I knew that. It wasn't meant to be, I was too fucked up. Too scared.

"Look, Naomi," she began, her voice husky and shaky, "you need to give me time, okay? This isn't easy for me either, I can't just forget what happened. Because it wasn't nothing to me, I fucking felt something. I need more time, more days. But I miss us too, okay? It'll be okay, but right now it isn't. So just … just give me time." she explained, her face sad and upset. I hated seeing her like this.

She walked towards me, and then past me - heading for the doors in to the industry. Her stance was still sagged, and her demeanor told me that she was protecting herself.

I felt a rush of panic rising inside me while I watched her retreating form. Her words were so final. It felt like she was slipping through my fingers, like she was walking out of my life. She needed more time? What if weeks turned into months, and I was still here without her.

"Actually, no." I called after her. She stopped abruptly and turned around. Her eyes were wide in surprise and her cheeks were red from tears. She sniffled.

"Wh-what?" she stuttered.

"No." I repeated as I started walking towards her, determined. She watched me with alerted eyes as I approached. I could tell she was confused by me. Hell, even I had no idea what I was doing.

I grabbed her face in my hands and crashed our lips together. The force of it all made her tumble backwards as my lips moved against hers. God I've missed this taste, these lips. Her smell invaded my nostrils and my whole body filled with feelings I had willed away all week. I felt her hands grabbing my upper arms as we collided into a car. I didn't care. She was finally where I wanted her to be, needed her to be. I wouldn't let it slip.

But then a loud alarm sound wiggled its way into my Emily-haze, breaking our passionate lip lock off. We stared wide-eyed at each other for a moment, still in a very close embrace. My actions had clearly shocked us both. Then I noticed that we'd slammed into Effy's car, setting of the car alarm. I just stood there, puzzled, still trapping Emily between me and the car, not having a clue how to make it stop or what to do with the girls in my arms.

Suddenly, Effy seemed to appear out of nowhere, and clicked a button on her car keys. The annoying alarm subsided, and left me and Emily sheepishly staring at a smirking Effy, one of her eyebrows sky high.

"So, if you two are quite done vandalizing my car, I think Doug is about to start his speech. And there's cake." she said smoothly, before turning on her heel and walking back inside.

I took a step back from Emily, trying to gauge her reaction, but she just gave me an unsure and small smile before wordlessly following Effy. It seemed forced, it all seemed forced. She obviously wanted to react another way. I needed to get something out of her, I just kissed her, Christ's sake.

I stood back, bewildered, and watched her saunter inside. I needed to tell her what she was doing to me. It wasn't fair to neither her nor me to go on like this. I'd just tell her that she confuses the hell out of me, and that I have a slight problem with commitment. She was _Emily. _She would understand. I just needed to come clean, have a decent chat with her. Make her see it from my perspective.

I walked back inside, seeing Emily on top of the stairs, disappearing in the door as I start to climb the stairs, two at a time. The scene in the canteen looked like a circus. Mum and the others her age were sporting party hats, Cook was stood whooping and Doug was shouting something like _'Oggy Oggy Oggy!' _with everyone gathering around him.

He started reading something from the card I saw him with earlier, but it was all a blur. I had only eyes for one other person in the room. She was stood beside Effy further away from me. Emily wasn't looking at me though, she was watching her feet with a solemn expression. I stared so hard on her to try and get her attention. It was hopeless. It was like the rest of the week, instead now it was different. I had just kissed her outside, hadn't I? Good God, I needed to explain things to her.

Effy, however, catched my gaze, and answered with a somewhat challenging look. Her eyes was telling me to _Step it up. _And I would. At least I'd try.

Finally Emily's eyes darted upwards, meeting mine for a split second. Only it wasn't warmth in them as expected, they were troubled and dark. She turned to Effy, leant in and whispered something in her ear. Effy nodded and took Emily's hand, guiding her out of the room. Doug was finished with his speech, and people started to move around, getting ice cream and cake. I just stood watching the door Emily and Effy vacated from.

How many times in a day would I find myself chasing Emily Fitch? Three, and still counting!

I reached them as Emily had just opened the car door and was about to get in. I grabbed the door to stop her continuing.

"Em, listen, I-"

"No, don't fucking do that. You're all the same, everyone just fucks me up! You, Karen, you just do whatever you like and don't stop for a second to think how I feel! It's always hot and cold with you Naomi. One day you want me, and the next you say it didn't mean anything, and now you want me again. You just want me when you feel like it, when you're _bored._ Well, you know what, I'm done!" She flailed her arms as she ranted. "Yeah, I'm fucking done! I thought you would be different from her, but you're not, you use people. And I'm not going to let you walk all over me! I won't have someone do this to me again."

Her eyes were wide and angry as she practically spitted the words at me. Her voice was so spiteful. I had never in my whole life imagined that someone as sweet as Emily could explode into this … resentful creature. I stood helplessly and gobsmacked, just watching her.

She sat down inside the car, in the passenger seat next to Effy. She slammed the door shut, and then rolled down the window.

"Don't fucking talk to me again!" She hissed. Her face all distorted and disgusted. A few angry tears escaped her eyes.

"Effy, go." she silently instructed at last.

And then the car drove away. I stood back, my mouth hanging wide open. Did I just detonate Emily? I was so in shock that I had no idea how long I'd stood there, watching the car drive on the tortuous roads that lead back to _Wisteria Lane. _I didn't react when the door opened and people starting flowing out.

Something inside my chest was hurting real bad. I suspected it was my heart.

"Where's Effy? She usually waits for us." I heard JJ ask from somewhere beside or behind me. I turned and found him and Freddie staring at me questioningly. They probably wondered why my face was looking like the world just collapsed.

"She … she left."

.

**I'm not sure that the chapter is exactly like I wanted it to be, but yeah, I think it's close to it. I did however achieve my goals for it, even though it's somewhat short. Now I'm gonna go and write on my exam paper! **

**Auf Wiedersehen! **


	17. Ch 17: Reverse

**I couldn't relax before I shared this with you guys. Seriously, you make my day. And no, I'm not done with my exams, and no, I have no idea when the next update is. I only know that this story is at the back of my mind at all times, and I really _really _want to share it with you. So I won't be leaving it. And I probably will neglect my studying to write some more very soon. I know, I'm really good at ****prioritizing! ;) On with it..**

**I don't own skins.**

Chapter 17: Reverse

_Naomi Pov_

Eventually I found myself leaning against the wall as I saw Freddie and JJ start to walk back to Wisteria Lane. The sky seemed to had gotten darker after Emily left, but it could've been just my imagination. Or my thoughts just clouding everything. The breeze seemed stronger and chillier to. Everything felt colder.

Mum eventually came out the door, laughing with some of the older workers. She still had that ridiculous party hat on, but I couldn't be arsed to tease her. I couldn't be arsed to anything. Because Emily had just blew up in my face, and I knew we couldn't go on like this.

I sighed and stared intensely up into the sky. It actually was pretty dark. Maybe a storm was coming. In one sense or another.

"Naomi, there you are!" Mum spotted me hunched against the side of the building and came over, "Cook, is waiting in the boat, let's go." She smiled, and turned to go expecting me to follow.

"Actually, I think I'll go home." I answered, tired. I really needed a walk. And to think. And to decide what to do to make it right with Emily. I didn't want to fight with her. And I didn't want to part like this when she was going to France for two whole weeks. _Fuck me._

Mum came back to me and studied my face. Her face turned slightly worried after a beat. She obviously saw my sad expression and frowning mouth.

"Is everything alright, dear?" she soothingly asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine, mum. Just … just need some air." I said, and turned to walk away.

"Okay, I'll see you home then!" She called after me.

It wasn't a particular great distance to walk, so the first part went in a daze. I replayed the moments with Emily again and again in my head. Especially the kiss and when she yelled at me. I understood how I confused her with my actions, but she confused me with just _being. _How could I live on this island with her for a whole year without touching her? Without following my instincts to kiss her? Without falling in love with her? And at the same time keep my heart safe from everyone and anyone? It was a lost cause. I had no idea what to make of it and what to do.

When I spotted the store, I suddenly decided what to do. Well, for now at least. I wanted a pint with chocolate ice cream, the sofa with fifteen blankets and a sappy movie. Because I couldn't deny it, I was knackered. Emily had drained me from energy, and I had after all worked all day everyday on that goddamn industry. I needed a break, a breather. Also I wanted to make up with my mum. I had been a bitch to her … well, more of a bitch than I usually am. And even though it kind of were her fault that things went shit, it wasn't her intention. And right now, I just needed a hug and maybe a wise word from her.

I searched through my pockets and luckily found a few quid so I could buy that ice cream. One good thing about today. Ice cream. _Fuck, my life sucks._

It looked like the store was pretty empty. The bad weather this last week resulted in fewer tourists. But it was unusual quiet for a friday afternoon. Damn it, I didn't care. Maybe Pandora's smile could make my day a little brighter.

Only, when I opened the doors into the store, it wasn't Pandora's happy smile that met me. It was a frown. And a sneer. And flaming eyes. It was the worst possible day for her to finally show her face at work. Couldn't she've stayed home and blogged about nails or something?

"Oi, you!" she yelled pointing at me, and I stopped dead in my tracks.

Katie was looking as mad as I've never seen her. And that's included when she thought I fucked Cook. She was the absolute last person I wanted to meet right now, and her eyes were blazing into mine. If looks could kill, I'd have died a hundred times in the most cruelest ways. My breath hitched, I was terrified to my bones. There was no greater threat than Katie on the war path.

She'd never liked me, because I was the new girl. But this was so much more intense. It was pure hatred.

She started to march and stomp towards me, her hands balled into fists at her side. And then it hit me. She knew. She knew everything. Because this couldn't be about Cook, she wouldn't get so mad about that. Then she would've punched me in the face that time on his party. I gulped. _She knew about me and Emily. _

I couldn't face her, and I couldn't face my actions. I backed away with wide eyes as she got closer. My feet acted on their own accords, and before I knew it I was running away from the store and home. _Yes, fucking running_. Coward material indeed.

"Oh, you better run Campbell!" She screamed after me. And that's when the first drops of rain started to fall. Lightly at first, but soon it was pounding rhythmically along my running feet.

I chanced a peek behind me, and a breath I didn't know I've been holding escaped my lips when I didn't see the furious twin.

Emily had told Katie, and Katie was enraged to the bones. The words from Emily drifted back to me. Did they really think I was like Karen? That I just wanted Emily when no one better was around? They were so wrong. I wanted her so much that I wouldn't allow myself to have her.

Emily also said to me that she felt something after the beach. Maybe she was, but how could I know how much she felt? I felt as if I let her into my life and into my mind, I would never get her out. And the worst part was that I already felt I couldn't get her out. This week was a proof of that. When I reached the yard I was so confused over what to think or do, that I went into the yellow boat cottage to get some space. I sat down on some crap, I think it were traps for crabs or lobsters, and peeked through a hole in the wall at the sea outside. It was pouring by now. I was kind of drenched, water dripping from my hair.

The cottage didn't smell very nice, and there were sawdust and spiderwebs all over. But it was okay. It was what it was, a cottage for boats and tools and so on. And it was disorganized in a very Kieran-way.

I don't know how long I sat there chewing on my lip and mulling over my feelings for Emily. Because it was feelings there. Strong ones. And she had feelings for me too. And I had fucked up. I should've just talked to her instead of giving her the _I slept with you because I was bored _shit.

_I slept with you because you're always on my mind. And I've never felt like this before._

I sighed. I thought about my dad and how broken I was when he left us. I couldn't go through something like that again. Yet alone with a lover. _But how can I stay away from Emily when it's making my life hell?_

My thoughts kept going in circles and butting head inside my brain. I was getting nauseous of it and was slowly developing an headache. I decided to call the most insightful person I knew to maybe make her fix my mentality. _If she still wanted to speak to me, that is._

I picked up my phone from my pack pocket, sending a silent _thank you _to God as the rain hadn't drowned it, and pressed dial. Only a few seconds went by before I heard her pick up.

"You fucked it, friend." was the first thing she said.

"So we are, still friends I mean?"

"Depends"

"Depends on what?"

"Emily."

I sighed. She was still pissed at me, but at least she was talking to me.

"That's actually why I called." I bit my lip. I could hear the different sounds the rain was making where it was dripping on the roof, slamming into the dock and sizzling down the gutters. I fitted the setting perfectly. I also remembered I probably smelt worse than this cottage. I hadn't showered since work and was covered in a fish odor.

"Haven't we had this conversation before?"

"What? That was in Homde, and it was just some drunken snog!" I panicked.

"Oh, so during what part of what happened on the beach were you intoxicated?" she smoothly asked. She was slick, that she was.

"So she told you?" I sighed.

"Of course she did."

Yes of course she did. If she'd told Katie, then she obviously had told Effy.

It was quiet for a bit. I could hear Effy breathing on the other end, so she hadn't hung up. But she obviously wasn't going to be the first to speak either. She was giving me time to form a sentence. Or a thought. Only I had no idea what to think.

"I wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for you and Anne."

"Anne? What'd she do?" she asked. I could her that she wasn't so disinterested in this conversation anymore.

"Well, she kind of said something that made me…" I trailed off.

"That made you what?"

"I visited her before the beach, okay?" I said exasperated.

"Oooh, I see." she drawled on.

"Yeah, it was like what you said on Homde. It made me call Emily." Only now did I discover that my hand that wasn't clutching my phone was shaking. Talking about feelings were really hard.

"She didn't make you do anything, she just made you see some sense… Well, for a while. Who did you consult before you asked Emily to be just friends?"

"No one." I answered nervously. Did she know every little detail about me and Emily. _I certainly hoped not!_

"Naomi, you're useless. You should hire a private consulter, you only mess things up when you're left on your own." she said in a disappointed tone. I felt even worse at her words.

Before I could answer, she continued.

"Freddie says hi by the way." I was about to say hi back when she cut me off "Oh, and he says you're a dickhead."

"Cheers." I said bitterly. I really didn't need this.

"I totally agree with him."

"Figured." I muttered as I started to poke some loose wood tiles on the wall with my shoe.

"So what seems to be the problem?" she quipped. I didn't laugh, I couldn't see humor in anything right now.

"I don't know what to do Effy. I tried to talk to her, but you saw how angry she was, I just.."

"I'm so proud of her." Effy interrupted me.

"What?" I said high-pitched. I wasn't expecting that.

"She finally stood up for herself. She never did that with Karen, and I'm so proud of her."

I felt a lump in my throat. She never called Karen out for treating her like shit. But she called me out. And therefore what I did must've been bad. Who am I kidding, of course it was bad! I shagged her and proceeded to cut her off. I would've slitted the throat of any other who did that to her, and here I was doing it myself.

"Effy…" I said so low. I felt a prickling in my eyes. Tears were coming.

"Naomi, do you remember what I said to you that first night we talked?"

I sniffed.

"No."

"Leave the dust to settle anywhere it wants to fall, make patterns on windows and leave marks upon the wall. Then you'll see clearer." she recounted.

"And so what Effy? I don't see anything clear right now." I stated ironically. The tears was also clouding my sight in addition to the obvious.

"It won't be long. The dust is soon settled." she said mystically.

"What do I do Effy?" I asked desperately. I felt the conversation coming to an end, and without realizing that I hurt Emily pretty bad, I hadn't learned anything useful from her. She was always three steps in front of everyone else.

"Figure out what you want, Naomi. Like for real. I can't have you fucking around with Emily."

"I'm not fucking around with her."

"I know that."

"You do?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah. I understand how you're thinking, Naomi. But right now, you need to think about what you really want. Get over yourself. 'Cause being friends with Emily is not an option anymore. The kiss outside the industry proved that pretty well."

She was right. Of course she was right. I sniffed loudly again.

"Thanks Eff." I whispered.

"Don't mention it, just figure yourself out and put Emily out of her misery. Either go for it, or not." then she hung up.

I lowered my phone, and a small sob escaped. I felt so bad for doing that to Emily. I had no idea how to explain or excuse or make it up to her. I shivered. I was still wet from the rain, and would probably catch a cold if I sat here any longer.

Both Katie and Effy were angry with me about what I did. I didn't want it to be like this for the coming year. Of course it wasn't what made me want to make things right with Emily. I just fucking missed how it were a couple of weeks ago. Where we were stuck in that flirting-land before we took things further and it got really serious and I jumped of the train leaving Emily heartbroken. Was she heartbroken? I certainly had made her feel something bad. I wouldn't dare hope that I was in that little girls heart already.

I needed my mum. I needed her badly.

I dragged myself from where I was sitting, and ran over to the house and inside. I was full on shuddering by now. Not just because of the rain, but because I was all over the place. My stomach couldn't settle, and my heart was racing. I wondered how long this would go on, because the feeling wasn't pleasant at all.

I found Kieran in the kitchen cooking dinner. Normally I would've gotten hungry of the lovely smell of food after a long day at work, but my belly was churning roughly.

"Where's mum?" I asked, my voice cracking a bit.

He turned, rattled. His eyes softened when he catched the state I was in. He moved to get closer, but then seemed to think the better of it. I didn't blame him, I had been a right hell towards him the last week. He didn't deserve it. But I didn't want to kneel before him right now, I needed some healing beforehand.

"She's down in our bedroom." he said gently. I nodded and turned to walk downstairs.

She was sitting on the bed, seemingly looking through some old photographs. I recognized the box laying beside her. It was childhood memories that sometimes haunted me at night. _He _was on those.

"Mum…" I sobbed.

She turned and when she saw me in the doorway she instantly moved over and wrapped me in her arms. I sobbed into her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, mum. I'm so sorry." I managed to get past my lips. She soothed my hair down and squeezed me tighter.

"Naomi, love. I've never seen you like this." she stepped back and looked at me worried. I wasn't feeling strong enough to talk about the matter just yet. Instead I walked over to the bed and sat down. I picked up a photograph and looked at a younger me smiling on the lap of my dad. I looked so happy.

"Why are you looking at these?" I asked.

"Ah, just remembering dear. It's his birthday today, you know." I didn't. I had forgot. I didn't want to feel bad about it, but I kind of did.

"Oh." I simply said.

"What's got you into this state, eh? Is it Cook?"

"No, it's not fucking Cook! Can you stop with him already?" I answered angered, flailing my arms.

"Okay love, I was only asking." she sat down beside me. It calmed me down a bit. I looked at the photograph again, trailing my eyes over his face. It still ripped up a somewhat healed wound in my heart thinking about him.

"Am I like him?" I asked.

"What do you mean, dear?"

"I mean…" I felt the tears coming again. I don't think I've ever cried this much since he left. "I mean, I fucked up too, mum." I turned to look into her eyes. Her eyes that were blue like mine, but so much more older and wiser.

"Did you … leave someone too?" she asked, slightly confused.

"Kind of. I just, I didn't want to get hurt you know. But instead I think I hurt them."

She wiped away some tears from my face with her hands.

"Oh, Naomi." she hugged me close to her chest, and I let her.

"Your father didn't leave because he was afraid of love. He left because he didn't want this, he wanted to be free and not tied down. You're not like that. He didn't have any troubles to stand up and walk away. But I can see it in your eyes, Naomi, what his departure did to you. You never really was the same after he left. But after we moved here, I saw a small change in you. You looked happy again, you've gained friends and for what I've understood you've met someone really special." She pushed my hair lovingly behind my ear, as I nodded to what she just had stated.

"I'm afraid mum." I hiccuped.

"I know, dear. But not everyone is like your dad. You can't keep your heart safe forever."

"I want to be happy, but I don't want to be hurt again. And I don't know if I can have both." It was getting hard to breathe by now.

"Safety doesn't always mean happiness." she said seriously looking into my eyes. "Just talk to this person. Apologize. Tell them what you just told me. If they're worth it, they'll understand. It's not often you find someone who make you happy. Just look at me and Kieran, I haven't felt this happy in years!"

"What about all the other men you had?"

"I thought I loved them, but it isn't like the real deal. When you know you know. Do you feel it here?" she touched where my heart was. I could only nod. I had never felt something so wrecking before.

"Then it's the real deal." she kissed the top of my head, and hugged me for a few more minutes as I marveled in the comfort she gave. But I couldn't ignore the growing ache in my heart. Why couldn't I realize this last wednesday instead of now when Emily was outside of my reach. When she was packing to go to France. Oh fuck, she'd probably find a hot french lesbian with big boobs and a seductive accent. I scrunched my face of the thought of Emily with someone else. When I desperately kissed her up the side of a car earlier it felt so right. Like a puzzle piece finally falling into place.

Mum finally released me and stroked down my hair.

"Take a shower and then we'll eat supper, okay?"

"Okay." I answered and staggered into my room. The fight had completely left me. I was lost.

After rinsing and changing into some comfortable pajamas, I went upstairs and was met with an heavenly sight. Kieran had made the table beautifully. They were waiting for me, so when I came we began to dig in. Well, I just moved the food around on my plate with my fork.

"Kieran, about how I behaved this-"

"Don't mention it kiddo. You aren't even half the shitty little prick I was at your age." he bellowed. I found myself smiling a bit. Which was a bit foreign. It'd been a long time since.

We moved into the living room and watched the usual friday night shows. You know, the cliché shows that everyone over forty watches. But it was alright because mum was stroking my hair tenderly as I was laying on the sofa from where she was sitting beside me. It was actually rather nice. I was glad I'd made up with them. But it hadn't given me a rest. I was still feeling like shit because of what I did to Emily. I didn't know if I could overcome my fears to be with her, but I sure as hell didn't want us to part for two weeks like this. To be quite honest, I didn't just miss her friendship. I missed everything. I missed the beach. _God, I missed the beach._

When a thunderstorm came around and Tiger started screaming (yes, screaming), I said goodnight and took Tiger down to my room where we cuddled under my duvet. When the next thunder came along, she ran under the bed though. I sighed, just accepting that Tiger needed to understand that it wasn't dangerous. If I sat on top of her, it would just work against that idea.

I fished my laptop from the floor and decided to put on some music to drown out the noise. As I logged into my music account, I noticed that one of my favourite bands had released a new album I hadn't heard yet. I pressed play and eased back into my pillows.

The first song hit me square in the chest. _Was this made for me?_

The lyrics, it was so fitting. It was actually rather scary. It also made me think of Emily. _Shocker, right? Everything reminded me of her._

But this was different. It was like this song could explain things for me. I vividly remembered how I told her in Homde that I felt through songs. But was I brave enough to tell her this?

I thought some more about Emily as I laid there listening to more songs. I thought about her smile, and the twinkle in her eyes whenever she teased me. I thought about the the curve of her lips, and how they tasted. I thought about her smell, and her lovely laugh. I thought about how her skin felt, and how she came under my fingertips. I thought about her moans and her sexy smirk.

Then I thought about how small she'd seemed behind the store. How disappointed she looked. How cold I'd been. How horrible I was to her just to save my own arse. And then I didn't even managed to do that.

I needed to look at her face, just for a minute. So I logged into Facebook to stalk her for a bit. I was surprised to see that she was online right this minute. I checked the clock and noted that it was one in the morning. _Why was she up?_

I opened the chat with her, and immediately some old messages appeared. It was from before Homde. It was just some innocent texts of what she was packing and so on, but god it stung my heart. It stung my heart so bad, because I couldn't see another one of these meaningless conversations in our near future.

I pussied out from writing to her, because I didn't know exactly what to say, so I clicked open her profile picture instead. It was just a simple picture of her face, but she was looking directly at camera, smiling that adorable smile of hers. Her hair was flat and she didn't have much make-up on. And still, she looked breathtaking. Anyone who got her would be lucky. _You could've been the lucky one if you hadn't cocked it all up, _a voice in the back of my head said.

I felt tears stinging my eyes _again _and I wondered how much I would cry over this girl. Didn't she know the effect she had on me? Didn't she know how these last few weeks had meant the world to me? If she was feeling the same as me, why weren't she, too, scared shitless?

I pressed play on that song again, that song that reminded me of my life. I didn't want to end up _proud and alone. _I wanted to end every night in Emily's arms like that night on the beach. I sighed. I had to try.

I checked to see if she was still online, and luckily she was. Then I toyed with what to say. Do I write sorry? Do I write that I want her back? Do I write that everything since we parted that wednesday morning was bullshit? Well, apart from that kiss. Was this even the truth?

I looked the song up on youtube, and found a lyric video. I took a deep breath as I copied the link. _It was now or never._

I pasted it in our conversation, and added a few words.

_The Fray - Hold My Hand. __Just listen to the lyrics. _

With a few deep breaths I hit send. I was shitting bricks, I was so nervous. I wrenched my hands together as I waited for the answer. I couldn't bare to listen to anymore music so I shut it off.

I was left listening to the rain pounding on the window and the occasional thunder. And then there was the lightnings that light up my entire room. Tiger was still MIA somewhere under the bed. I decided to leave her be as I was watching my screen intensely. Emily still hadn't seen the message and it'd gone, what, nearly five minutes? I was nearly going into hyperventilation when the words that she'd seen the message finally popped up.

I lifted my joined hands to my mouth as I waited. It would go at least four minutes, because she had to listen to the song, right? And then she had to process it. And then she had to decide if she wanted to answer me at all. And in the end, what she would write. I think I held my breath for longer than what was recommended in those next few minutes.

When fifteen minutes had passed and still no answer, I started to lose hope. I'd hurt her too much. She needed more time. I wasn't worth it. She didn't feel it.

Just as I was about to close my computer in defeat, the sign that she was writing appeared. My heart practically stopped beating in anticipation. The answer made my breath hitch.

_I'm coming over._

_._

**And the day isn't over yet!**


End file.
